


Chaos Touched

by LightningHikaru



Series: The Servers of Chaos [2]
Category: Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/F, Gender or Sex Swap, Romantic Fluff, Shadow is a Princess, The Servers of Chaos AU, like a lot of fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:41:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 41,935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28302501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LightningHikaru/pseuds/LightningHikaru
Summary: “Think Kolt will want to join us?” Alan asked, he was referring to the head priests son. They all had known each other since they were kids and like Sophia, took his job very seriously.“Doubtful, the festival of Light is a busy time for the those in the temple.” Sophia said as Alan and Brandy mount their horses and head out.“He works too hard; this is supposed to be a celebration.” Alan said with a heavy sigh,“Did you forget that this a volatile time for the Master Emerald? All the negative emotions floating around could taint the Emerald and he has a duty to keep it safe. Not just because he’s the head priests son but as a Chaos Touched it’s all of our job to protect the Emerald.” Sophia gives Alan a look, Just like her and Brandy, Sir Alan was a Chaos Touched with the ability to materialize a magical mallet or staff out of thin air and strength only matched by Kolts inhuman might.**this is an AU of The Seven Servers. You do not need to read that first to understand this story,
Relationships: Shadow the Hedgehog & Sonic the Hedgehog, Shadow the Hedgehog/Sonic the Hedgehog
Series: The Servers of Chaos [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2046791
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	1. Fated Meeting

**Author's Note:**

> Character name line up for AU's  
> Saya - Sonic  
> Sophia - Shadow  
> TK (Taylor) - Tails  
> Kolt - Knuckles  
> Alan - Amy  
> Brandy - Blaze  
> Caroline - Cream

The day started like any other for the future queen of Mobius; the curtains drawn brightening the entire room as princess Sophia, a black and red striped hedgehog, let out an unsatisfied moan at the disruption of her slumber. Her Lady in Waiting, Brandy of the house of Carth, a lavender colored cat, let out a sigh as she sees Sophia turn her head away from the windows with a grumble. “You must get up your Majesty,” Brandy said pulling the bed sheets away from her, “You were the one who instructed me to wake you early so we would have time to check out the festival before the celebratory dance.” Sophia’s ear twitched as she sits up with a huff,

“That does not mean I have to be happy about it,” Sophia said climbing out of bed holding her head,

“Does you head ail you again?” Brandy said handing her a glass of water,

“It seems to happen more frequent the closer the comet approaches.” Sophia said drinking the water. Every five years the Dark Comet passes through the sky. It is said that the comet pulls all dark and negative energy out of people showing their true colors. “Will you hand me my rings?” Brandy walks over to the drawer and opens it, the wrist sized golden rings glisten in the sunlight for a moment as Brandy hands them to Sophia. These rings were made by the priests at the temple of Chaos to help her keep her abilities under control. 

“Perhaps we should visit the temple on our way to the festivities, you always feel better after being around the Master Emerald.” Brandy said. Both Sophia and Brandy were known as Chaos touched; gifted by Chaos himself with mystical powers. Brandy can create flames using the Chaos energy around her while Sophia is unmatched in her comprehension of Chaos and having the ability to bend it to her will. Under the proper circumstances, she could even stop time. However being so attuned to Chaos has a drawback. Overusing her abilities drains her physically, the gold rings limit her abilities, so she doesn’t overwork herself.

“That might be a good idea, if these headaches continue to plague me I will have to inform father I am unfit to join in the evening festivities. He would not like that…” Sophia said with a relieved sigh as the rings click to her wrists. She hated how gaudy they looked but she could not argue about their appearance when they could instantly make her feel better.

Brandy places Sophia’s breakfast on her desk and prepares gathering her studies, “If my calculations are correct and we work diligently, you will be finished with your studies by late morning giving us time after lunch to check out the merchant stalls within town before the dance.” Brandy said. Sophia walks over sitting down and starts working vigorously. She was looking forward to seeing the festival of Light, made to counterbalance all of the negative emotions the Dark Comet draws out with positive emotions. Merchants from all over the world gather to sell wares and celebrate the cleansing of negative energy. Walking around the town was one of the things she enjoyed doing even though her father, King Slate, disapproved.

“Will you lay out my common apparel? I don’t want to make a scene while we are out.” Sophia said still hard at work looking over her studies.

“They are already laying on the edge of your bed for you.” Brandy said with a smile as Sophia smiles back. Brandy may be her Lady in waiting, but she was also her best friend and felt safe confiding in her.

“Thank you,” She said as she looks at one of the letters requesting an audience with the King. Sophia scoffs reading the signature,

“Everything alright?” Brandy asked as she was continuing her duties straightening up the room,

“He’s asking for an audience again.” Sophia said, resisting the urge to rip the paper in half. Lord Ivo Robotnik was an eccentric who wished to use the powers of Chaos to power strange machines he created. The last time he had an audience with her father, one of his machines went haywire and attempted to attack those in the throne room. If it weren’t for Sophia’s ability to control Chaos energy someone could have been killed.

“Will you tell the King?” Brandy asked,

“He should know, but I will also give him my opinion of the situation and any boundaries we should set if my father does approve his visit.” Sophia said as Brandy nods in agreement.

* * *

Near noon Sophia finishes her duties and prepares to leave for the festivities changing into common riding garb to not stand out. She could not easily hide her black and red striped spines but to those who do not know her would be none the wiser. And most of the townsfolk enjoyed her visits. “Shall we visit the temple first or after?” Brandy asked as she buckles her belt and frogger in place before sliding in Sophia’s sword.

“Let’s go before, you can request for that one who takes care of the Chao to join us,” Sophia gave Brandy a teasing grin, “What was her name? Caroline was it?” Brandy almost drops her own belt as her face turns red,

“M…My lady! That is highly inappropriate!” Brandy said looking flustered, “I cannot just ask her to join us… S… She probably doesn’t see me that way.” She looks away embarrassed,

“You don’t have to ask her if you are afraid,” Sophia lightly chuckles, “But don’t wait too long or a man might steal her heart before you do.”

“Please do no tease me…” Brandy lets out a sigh as they both put on their cloaks and head towards the stables.

“Good day ladies,” They both walk up to the stables surprised to see a pink hedgehog named Sir Alan, one of the younger knights waiting with horses already prepared. Sophia scowls as she sees him, “Easy there your Majesty.” Alan looked sheepish at her response, “The King himself requested for me to escort you to the festival.” It wasn’t like Sophia disliked Alan; he was a fine Knight and very trustworthy. The scowl was more due to the fact that her father believed she needed an escort. She was more than capable of taking care of herself.

“She’s not scowling at you,” Brandy corrected Alan as he relaxes,

“Sorry, he informed me this last night. I planned to tell you after I was instructed but was told you retired early.” Alan said,

“Let’s just go.” Sophia lets out a huff as she mounts her horse, “We’re going to the temple first.”

“Your headaches getting worse?” Alan asked looking worried,

“This happened last festival as well… But now that the comet is here longer it’s elongating the pain.” Sophia said with a sigh, she hated feeling like this and the constant negative energy floating through the air always had her unsettled. 

“Think Kolt will want to join us?” Alan asked, he was referring to the head priests son. They all had known each other since they were kids and like Sophia, took his job very seriously.

“Doubtful, the festival of Light is a busy time for the those in the temple.” Sophia said as Alan and Brandy mount their horses and head out.

“He works too hard; this is supposed to be a celebration.” Alan said with a heavy sigh, 

“Did you forget that this a volatile time for the Master Emerald? All the negative emotions floating around could taint the Emerald and he has a duty to keep it safe. Not just because he’s the head priests son but as a Chaos Touched it’s all of our job to protect the Emerald.” Sophia gives Alan a look, Just like her and Brandy, Sir Alan was a Chaos Touched with the ability to materialize a magical mallet or staff out of thin air and strength only matched by Kolts inhuman might.

“Still, when was the last time he’s taken a break? I don’t remember the last time he went out exploring with all of us.” Brandy said as Sophia thinks back, it had been quite a few years since Kolt had left the temple.

“He’s going to turn into his cranky old man if he keeps this up.” Alan said as they make it to the temple. The size almost matched that of the royal castle and rivaled it’s brilliance with its glimmering stained-glass windows and gave off an immense aura of Chaos energy. They all dismount from their horses and tie them to the side before approaching the guarded gates of the temple.

“Your Majesty,” One of the guards bowed while the other opened the door for them. They walk in, entering the high vaulted temple, Sophia already felt the pain from her head lifting the further they walked in as one of the priests walks up to them,

“Are we able to see Kolt?” Sophia asked as she priest nods,

“He is in the Master Emerald chamber.” The priest bows and they continue forward up the stairs towards the alter.

“I don’t care, he already told you no, besides it’s not safe.” Sophia’s ears twitch hearing Kolt’s voice speak to someone quietly, “Now go back before someone spots you.” She then hears what sounds like a gust of wind as they reach the top of the alter to see the Master Emerald floating in the center slowly rotating. In front of the Master Emerald was Kolt, a red Echidna as he turns surprised to see them,

“Good day Kolt,” Alan said first as they all approached him,

“Hey,” He said collecting his composure, Sophia instantly knew he was hiding something.

“Something we should be concerned about?” Sophia raised an eyebrow as he lets out a sigh knowing he couldn’t get anything past her,

“No, it’s nothing you need to worry about. Let’s change the subject.” Kolt said quickly, “Are your headaches getting worse?” Sophia nods, “I can perform a quick cleansing and see if that helps,” He said stepping closer to the Master Emerald and placing his hand on it, “Perhaps until the comet passes it might be best to keep on the rings.” He holds out his other hand towards her as she steps forward,

“That may be a good idea, it seems to get worse when I am not wearing them.” Sophia said taking his hand. Kolt closes his eyes,

“The servers are the seven Chaos, Chaos is power, power enriched by the heart, the heart is the controller, the controller serves to unify Chaos.” Kolt chants. Sophia feels the energy coming from the Master Emerald wash over as her entire body relaxes closing her eyes. She internally wished that she could feel this at peace all the time, but then she wouldn’t relish this sensation as much as she does.

While her eyes are closed she could sense another presence, was this Chaos she was feeling? Kolt finishes the chanting and lets go of Sophia’s hand. “Thank you,” Sophia said letting out a sigh of relief, her headache now completely gone.

“Try to take it easy with your Chaos abilities until the comet passes,” Kolt said as Sophia nods,

“Before we walked up, who were you talking to?” Sophia asked as Kolt’s left hand barely flinches as it leaves the Master Emerald. Brandy and Alan didn’t notice the small falter in demeanor, but Sophia did.

“I wasn’t talking to anyone.” Kolt looked at her confused as she sees the small change go back. She knew he’d continue to deny it no matter how hard she pressed,

“Must have been my headache getting to me.” Sophia said as Kolt nods, again she saw a small break in his facade showing his relief at her dropping the subject.

“Did you want to come join us in the festivities?” Alan asked,

“I’d love to, but I can’t today. Since we’re half way through the comet cycle it’s my turn to guard the Master Emerald.” Kolt said, Sophia could tell he truly wanted to join them.

“Perhaps we can try again tomorrow.” Brandy said,

“You could ask Caroline to join us,” Alan looks over at Brandy, her ears fold back angerly as she glares at him,

“You are lucky we are in this sacred place Sir Alan. I would have cut your tongue out if we were not.” Brandy said with a stare as cold as ice,

“Scary…” Alan chuckles,

“I believe Caroline went to walk around the festivities with the others.” Kolt said,

“Do not assist him Kolt,” Brandy turned her deadly stare towards him, and his stoic appearance melted away also fearing her wrath,

“Let’s go, I want to see as much of the festival before we have to prepare for the party.” Sophia said as they both nod to her, “Thank you again Kolt,”

“Any time,” Kolt smiles as they leave the alter,

“It seemed like you wanted to press him for more answers,” Brandy said looking at Sophia as they get to the bottom of the stairs,

“I did but I could tell he wouldn’t have said anything regardless of how much I prodded. Whatever he is hiding seems rather important.” In the last few years Sophia had noticed that Kolt and others within the temple were hiding something that they have kept from all outsiders for years, but she has still been unable to figure out that secret.

“If it was super threatening he’d let you know about it.” Alan said confidently as they get back to their horses.

“I agree, Kolt isn’t one to put those he cares about at risk. Whatever he is keeping a secret must be for another’s benefit.” Brandy said, Sophia nods in agreement as she mounts her horse. They all head out towards the town.

* * *

The town is bustling with people and there is joyous music, dancing, and games. Booths litter the streets selling exotic wares and foods. Something smelling of fresh herbs and spices being grilled over an open flame catches Sophia’s attention remembering that she had not had lunch before leaving so she could enjoy trying the different foods. She walks over to the booth, “May I purchase one of those?” Sophia asks pointing at the meat skewer resting over the flame,

“That’ll be one copper…” The man turns and sees Sophia standing there instantly becoming dumbfounded, “N… No charge your Majesty…” Her ears lower disheartened as she frowns at his response,

“Please, do not think you owe me anything,” Sophia places the copper on the table, “I’m a paying customer just like everyone else,” She gently smiles as he nods and hands her one of the skewers. “Thank you,” She happily takes it and continues walking around.

“It’s a lot more crowded than I was expecting.” Alan said, Sophia could tell even though he acted nonchalant, he always took his job seriously. He was being cautious with a watchful eye even while looking calm.

“Yes we should be careful not to get separated,” Brandy said as Sophia’s ears twitched at her comment. Sophia wasn’t known for being mischievous however, when she knows she has an opportunity to ditch her guard and explore at her own leisure completely unhindered, she will happily take it.

“Let’s check out that stall next,” Sophia quickly stepped forward at a faster pace just as another group stepped in front of Brandy and Alan blocking their vision of Sophia. After they pass and walk towards the booth Sophia pointed out before the other group separated them they both quickly realize that she had given them the slip.

“Chaos, I shouldn’t have said anything,” Brandy said with an exasperated sigh, she should have seen that coming.

“The King will have my head if he finds out…” Alan’s face pales,

“She’d done this in the past and we know she can handle herself just fine in a fight. We just need to find her.” Brandy said looking around,

“We’ll split up and meet here in an hour,” Alan said as Brandy nods and they both go in opposite directions to find their charge.

* * *

Sophia lets out a quiet satisfied hum as she finishes her meat skewer and checks more stalls enjoying the solidarity, putting up her hood so she’s not easily recognized. Her ear twitches to the familiar sound of wind passing by. It reminded her of the sound she heard at the temple. Curiosity got the better of her as she walks towards where she heard the sound before she starts to hear an argument down a nearby alley.

“Give it back!” Sophia heard a woman’s voice. She sounded rather upset as the other noises she heard were that of the snickers and sneers of two, no, three men. She walked down the alley to get a better look.

“Why should I? That freak should know her place as should you peasant.” Sophia heard one of the male voices say.

“Because it’s not yours! She worked hard on those. And I don’t care about my place. Just give it back before I make you.” The woman said, Sophia didn’t want to intervene just yet in case she was coming into a simple misunderstanding. She hides behind some boxes and spies into the scene; three men, a dog, a bear, and a fox were staring down a… Her eyes goes wide as she is taken back at the sight of a bright cobalt colored hedgehog wearing common male clothing. Her ears were pinned back aggressively, and she looks ready to fight all three of them on her own. Sophia couldn’t stop staring at her beautiful eyes, the same green as the Master Emerald.

“You’ll make us?” The fox raised his eyebrow before he started to laugh, “Who do you think you are?”

“Just someone who doesn’t like bullies.” The blue hedgehog said. Sophia could tell that she looked conflicted as if she second guessed her decision to confront them. But her resolve harden as she glances at the leather-bound journal in the fox’s hand.

“Such insolence,” The fox said looking at the dog and the bear, “Make an example of her, but don’t go for the face. It’d be a shame to bruise someone so pretty” The other two smile threateningly as the hedgehog growls, Sophia knew she had to intervene now. Perhaps she can keep her identity hidden for a while longer before having to resort to using her title. She steps out from behind the boxes and approaches standing between them and the hedgehog taking them all by surprise,

“I do not believe three on one is a fair fight.” Sophia said, 

“Mind your damn business, this doesn’t concern you.” The Fox snarled. Now that she stepped closer she could feel the negative energy coming off of him and she could tell it was affecting the dog and bear as well.

“Apologies, but I can’t stand by when you threaten a woman,” Sophia said stepping closer towards the azure hedgehog. She looked surprised and a little flustered at Sophia’s intervention,

“Fine, you can share in her punishment,” He said as the dog charges at the blue hedgehog and the bear charges at Sophia. She sidesteps and grabs her swords hilt thrusting it into the bears stomach causing him to topple over. Sophia glances over to see the woman dodge in a similar manner and that’s when she saw it, a spark of blue chaos energy around her left leg as she kicks the dog at an almost unseen speed, and he goes flying into the pile of boxes.

“I warned you not to underestimate me, now give me the book!” The cobalt hedgehog said glaring at the fox who looked surprised that his two goons were taken down so effortlessly,

“You bitch! Do you know who I am? I’ll have your entire family flogged for this!” The fox snarled; this had gone far enough. Sophia sheathes her sword and straightened her posture as the two thugs got back to their feet and walked back over to whom Sophia assumed was the leader. He opens the book and reaches to grab one of the pages and rip it out,

“No! Please!” The woman yelled her ears lower looking worried.

“This has gone on long enough,” Sophia said pulling back her hood, they don’t recognize her at first, but their eyes go wide realizing who she is as they all quickly kneel and lower in submission.

“Your Majesty!” The fox said first, “I… I am so sorry I… I had no idea…” He stuttered,

“And not knowing who I am makes it right?” Sophia said, she could see in the corner of her eye that the hedgehog looked frightened as she backs away from her.

“Of course not! We humbly apologize to both of you!” The bear was shaking. Sophia lets out a disappointed sigh, part of her wanted to continue fighting but she knew that was not possible with those who groveled at her feet. She secretly yearned for a challenging fight but knew her title denied ever feeling the thrill of an opponent who doesn’t hold back.

“Return what you just threatened to break,” Sophia steps forward and holds out her hand. The fox looks up and hands Sophia the journal, “Now leave and go to the temple, you three reek of dark energy. And never speak of this, or there will be consequences.” They all flinched cautiously standing up and backing away before full sprinting out of the alley. “Are you alright?” Sophia turned towards the Azure hedgehog; her ears lower in response looking unsure how to answer.

“Y…yeah… I’m okay…” She avoids eye contact with her,

“You’re not going to get in trouble,” Sophia said holding the book out to her, “This is yours correct?”

“It’s my friends…” She cautiously takes the book from Sophia, “Thank you… y… your majesty…” She continued to look away,

“Just Sophia is fine, I think you are allowed to call me by my name after fighting alongside me,” Sophia lets out a light chuckle trying to sooth the hedgehog’s nerves,

“Oh… Okay, Thanks Sophia,” She looks up as Sophia with a tender smile, she could have sworn that smile gave off that same feeling of peace she feels being healed by the Master Emerald. It was so beautifully light and warm, everything about her was enthralling.

“May I have your name?” Sophia asked as the cobalt hedgehog stops smiling and looks away contemplating again.

“I can give you my name but… You… you can’t tell anyone you saw me.” The woman said, Sophia wondered why it was so important to not tell anyone,

“I won’t tell,” Sophia said,

“Promise?” She looked at her with hopeful eyes,

“I promise,” Sophia said with a gentle smile as the azure hedgehog relaxes,

“My name’s Saya. Thank you again for helping me.” She smiles at Sophia again; her heart skips a beat almost feeling weak at the knees. She could feel her cheeks heating up the longer she looked at her. “W…well, I need to get this back to my friend…” Saya turns to leave,

“Wait!” Sophia said as Saya stops, “Could I…”

“Sophia!” Sophia turns towards where she heard her name called as a gust of wind bursts next to her almost knocking her off balance. She turns back to where Saya was standing but she was gone with the wind.

“Are you alright?” Alan asked running over to her,

“I’m fine,” Sophia said with a disappointed sigh, she didn’t get the chance to ask if she could see her again. She thought she knew most of the Chaos touched in town, but she had never seen blue Chaos energy before and more than anything she longed to know more, just to see that smile again.


	2. Gone With the Wind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Their paths crossed only for a brief time. But they both couldn't stop thinking about the other. longing to see them again.

With the wind Saya runs out of the town before anyone could spot her. She stops at an old windmill looking back at the festival thinking about what just happened. Her heart was racing, but not from running, she had never met someone like Sophia before. Someone that incredible could only be titled a princess, she thought to herself as she sneaks into the basement window of the windmill. “Hey TK, I got your journal back,” Saya said happily as she sees her best friend, a golden colored fox with two tails sit up from her bed.

“Saya, you shouldn’t have done that! What if someone saw you!” TK looked at her worried, she was heavily beaten and one of her tails had a crook near the tip. Saya frowned at the state of her best friend still hating herself internally for not being here earlier to protect her from those bullies. Unlike other Chaos Touched, TK’s gift was external giving her a secondary tail with the ability to use them to fly. Unfortunately, there are those who believe her gift is a slight to Chaos Touched.

“I wasn’t going to let them get away with it TK,” Saya said with a huff as she places the journal on her desk and sits at the end of the bed. “Besides, no one saw me.” She lied, she didn’t want TK to know she just met the Princess of Mobius in a back alley and fought thugs with her. No one in their right mind would ever believe that.

“I’m just glad they didn’t hurt you.” TK smiles as she lays back down with a heavy sigh. Saya couldn’t stand seeing her in pain like this,

“But they hurt you…” Saya said taking TK’s hand as she could feel the warmth from Saya’s hand begin to transfer to her,

“Saya stop… you have to save your strength…” TK said pulling her hand away from Saya as she frowns,

“At least let me heal your tail…” Saya’s ears lowered desperately trying to help, “I won’t be able to sleep at night if you can’t fly…” She Begs.

TK lets out a sigh, she couldn’t say no to that face as she holds her hand back out, “Just the tail.” TK said sternly as Saya happily nods. She takes TK’s hand, and she sees Saya’s body glow for a moment before that glow moves to her broken tail. After a few moments, the throbbing pain was gone.

“There, all fixed,” Saya smiles proudly, but TK could tell she was starting to breathe a little more heavily and the tips of her quills looked void of color.

“Saya…” TK looks worried as Saya holds up her hand,

“I’ll be fine in two seconds, you worry too much,” Saya said taking a deep breath, healing took a lot more chaos energy than running and if she over did it she wouldn’t even have the strength to stand. “See? All better.” She smiles,

“You need to be careful… with how close the comet is the more… “

“The more dark is drawn to me, I know. I’m going straight back to the temple after I make sure you’re all good. Promise.” Saya ruffles TK’s hair, “Now get some sleep bud, I’ll come visit you tomorrow and make sure those thugs stay away from you.”

“Just have Kolt come check on me, you should stay in the temple.” TK said as Saya’s ears lower looking dejected.

“Sure… Kolt doesn’t have guard duty tomorrow so I’ll ask him to stop by.” Saya smiles trying to hide how she felt. She knew they were all just trying to keep her safe. But hearing TK say to not come visit still stung.

“Saya… I didn’t mean…” 

“I know… You’re just looking out for me.” Saya continued to smile as she stands up and walks over to the window. “Catch you later.” She said before climbing out of the windmill and runs back to the temple without stopping.

* * *

Saya sneaks back into her room at the top of the south tower, climbing through the window and closing it behind her trying to make as little noise as possible. She hears a cough behind her as her ears lower knowing she’s already in trouble. She slowly turns around to see Kolt standing in the doorway with his arms crossed, “Busted…” Saya uncomfortably chuckles trying to play it off.

“Even after I told you not to…” Kolt pinches the bridge of his nose, “You still sneak out to go to the festival.”

“N…no! I went to check on TK!” Saya said trying to explain herself,

“That doesn’t excuse that you disobeyed the high priests orders…” Kolt said angrily, “Someone could have seen you!”

“She was hurt Kolt!” Saya snapped back, taking him by surprise, “Those bullies beat her! They… They broke her tail!” She yelled as he notices her spines start to curl up and darken,

“Saya… Saya calm yourself.” Kolt said quickly moving closer to her and grabbing her by the arms, “You’re losing control, try to breathe.” She takes a deep breath as tears stream down her face.

“She got hurt because I wasn’t there to protect her…” She cried as Kolt pulls her into a tight embrace,

“Shh, it’s not your fault.” Kolt said calmly as her spines went back to normal, “Did you heal her?” Saya nods,

“J…Just her tail… She wouldn’t let me heal her completely…” She lets out a sigh,

“We should get you to the Master Emerald to replenish your energy and cleanse you. Being out with all that negative energy is getting to you.” Kolt said patting her head as she just nods. Within the temple the Master Emerald blocks all negative energy from getting to her. But she openly absorbs all Chaos energy and with the comet being so close the negative energy causes her to be more influenced by her emotions and becoming that susceptible to the negative emotions weakens her greatly.

“C…Can you check on her tomorrow and make sure she’s okay?” Saya begged as Kolt leads her down the stairs of the tower.

“You have my word. I’ll check on her first thing.” Kolt said,

“Please don’t tell the high priest…” Saya said sounding frightened. Kolt has known and kept Saya’s existence a secret their entire lives. They grew up together and he considers her his little sister, his family. But his Father the High Priest was unforgiving when it came to punishing either of them if they disobeyed the rules. The last time she did something rebellious and was caught she was confined to her tower for two weeks without visitors and the window was bolted shut.

“Your secrets safe with me. Let’s get you patched up,” Kolt said with a comforting smiles as they walk over to the Master Emerald.

* * *

Back at the festival, Sophia and Alan were walking back to where they had planned to meet if one of them found Sophia within the hour timespan. Sophia had completely blocked out his lecture about not going off on her own. She could only think about Saya, she smelled of fresh dirt and the cool air right after it rains. There was something about her that drew her in, and she yearned to know more about her. But sadly her chance to ask her to see her again went with the wind. 

Alan lightly nudges her as she snarls snapping out of it, “You know I don’t like being touched,” She said as Alan gestures in front of them pointing out Brandy standing in the spot they were meant to meet talking to a cream-colored rabbit they knew who lives at the temple as one of the Chao caretakers named Caroline.

“Looks like she found a way to preoccupy her time.” Alan joked as Sophia grins while they approach,

“Good to know you weren’t too worried about me.” Sophia teased; Brandy’s tail puffs alarmed as looks flustered.

“Good afternoon your Majesty,” Caroline curtseys as Sophia walks closer and gives a cordial bow before taking Caroline’s hand and kissing the back if it playfully,

“I hope my Lady in Waiting is to your liking,” She teased making Brandy’s entire face turn red as Caroline giggles,

“She had just request for me to accompany her to the dance tonight.” Caroline said turning back to Brandy with a smile,

“Oh? And your response?” Sophia raised her eyebrow surprised to hear that she summed up the courage to ask,

“I told her I’d be delighted,” Caroline smiles,

“Lovely, we shall meet you at the temple and escort you to the festivities tonight,” Sophia said returning the smile,

“W…We?” Brandy looked surprised,

“Of course we,” Sophia continued to grin thoroughly enjoying teasing her companion, “Did you forget I must give my respects to Chaos before the party?”

“R…right… it must have slipped my mind…” Brandy looked away embarrassed.

“We should be heading back to the castle to prepare for the evening. Would you like an escort back to the Temple?” Sophia asked as Caroline shakes her head,

“Thank you for the offer but I still have a few more errands to run before I go back,” She curtseys before looking back at Brandy, “I’ll see you this evening,” she walks off, Brandy watching her go only to hear her two companions try to swallow back laughter.

“I despise both of you…” Brandy glared seeing both Sophia and Alan grinning at her out of the corner of her eye,

“I’m proud of you.” Alan said patting Brandy on the back,

“As much as I’d love to walk around more it is getting late and we must prepare for the evening.” Sophia said as they both give her a nod and they walk back over to where they stabled their horses,

“So where did you find her roaming? Near another food stand?” Brandy teased a Sophia lets out a huff. Brandy likes to tease her about her love of food, having heightened senses meant she could enjoy every taste a food had to offer. 

“Actually, she was in a back alley. You still haven’t told me what you were doing back there.” Alan said,

“I was helping a girl with some bullies,” Sophia replied,

“Did you hurt them?” Brandy gave her a look as they mounted their horses heading back to the castle,

“Just a subtle nudge, then told them to go to the temple to get cleansed… they reeked of negative energy…” Sophia said,

“Was the girl hurt?” Alan asked,

“No, she was unharmed. I intervened before things got out of hand.” Sophia said as her thoughts drifted back to Saya and her radiant smile.

“Was she pretty?” Brandy asked.

“She was stunning…” Sophia said not realizing she said that out loud as her two escorts look at one another surprised. 

“I think this is the year the comet hits mobius. You sound like you’re smitten.” Alan teased causing Sophia to turn back with a glare,

“What was her name?” Brandy asked,

“I didn’t get a chance to ask… She ran off before I could get it.” Sophia lied. She had to keep her description as vague as possible to keep her promise with Saya.

“What did she look like?” Alan asked. She was starting to feel uncomfortable with all of the questions, she needed to make up an appearance,

“Green Hedgehog…” She said, internally hating herself for the only color she could think of was Saya’s eyes. She silently cursed to herself for being so spellbound by a complete stranger.

“Perhaps she will be at the dance tonight.” Brandy said as Sophia’s ears perk up, but it wasn’t because of the comment. She heard noises coming from the bushes,

“To the left, one… no, two men hiding. Three to the right.” Sophia said stopping her horse.

Alan holds out his hand and a large mallet appears as he hops off his horse. “Oi! We already know you’re there; I suggest you either run or show yourselves.” Alan said as the five bandits reveal themselves from their hiding spot.

They all chuckle not intimidated by Alan’s threat as they slowly surround them, “You’ll be coming with us, your highness.” One of them said as they all glare before dismounting their horses, “Our employer would like to have a discussion with you.”

“If your employer wishes to speak with me, they can request an audience like everyone else.” Sophia said grasping the handle of her blade. “You are sorely mistaken if you believe the five of you stand a chance against the three of us.” The bandits laugh,

“We outnumber you.” Another said,

“Please leave this to us your Majesty,” Brandy said as Sophia gives her a look, “Kolt did recommend that you take it easy. We don’t want your headache returning.” Sophia takes her hand off her blade and straightens her posture,

“Very well, I’ll leave it to you two then.” Sophia grabs the reigns of their horses to make sure none of them could run off during the scuffle.

“You shouldn’t underestimate us Princess,” Another said as Sophia’s eye twitched. She hated when people used her title as an insult pointing that because she is a princess she is perceived as weak.

“Finish them quickly before I change my mind and annihilate all of them.” Sophia said as her two guards give her a nod.

“Our apologies my lady,” Alan said with a grin as two of the thugs charge at him and he swings his mallet and they both go flying back into the bushes. The remaining three stop for a moment taken off guard by his show of strength,

“Your mistake was thinking that you stood a chance,” Sophia places her free hand on her hip with a delighted grin.

Brandy placed her palms together as a rapier made of pure flames appeared out of her palm, the sword on her hip was more for appearance than actual use. Her ability to channel flames into a solid form gave her the ability to use a multitude of weapons. She points it at their assailers with one hand behind her back waiting for them to take the first swing. One of the men runs to swing his blade at her as she parries and disarms him. The other attempts to attack in a similar way and is disarmed as well.

“You’re coming with me.” The fifth one points his blade at Sophia as both Alan and Brandy look angrily at him even daring to threaten their charge. Sophia lets out an unimpressed sigh and before the bandit could react, he was already lying in the dirt with Sophia pointing his own blade at his neck. “H…How?” He stared at the blade in shock. He never saw her move.

“Be sure they are detained and interrogated.” Sophia said tossing the sword to the side. Alan was finishing tying up the two he previously sent flying. “I want to know who this employer that is so desperate to talk to me is and why they believe they are above going through the proper channels.” 

“I will meet you two at the Castle, inform the other guards of my location.” Alan said as they nod and remount,

“We will head straight there, do not be concerned for us.” Brandy said as Alan nods and Sophia and Brandy ride off.

“Now…” Alan pops his knuckles looking down at the beaten bandits, “Which one of you wants to talk first?”

* * *

Saya lets out a heavy sigh as she finishes the book she was reading over the open windowsill. She looks out towards the plains desiring more than anything to just go run unhindered by the shackles of responsibility she felt. “Am I interrupting?” There was a light knock on the open door as High Priest Reginald entered. “Kolt informed me you were feeling unwell.”

Saya’s ears lower afraid Kolt might have accidently said something, “Just a bit of cabin fever… d… don’t mind me.” She looks away partially debating jumping out the window running far away from here and never looking back. 

“I’m sorry that I am so strict with you Saya. Please understand that I am only doing what I think is best for you.” He said sternly sitting down next to her, “Unfortunately, Chaos only speaks to you and does not inform me how you should be guarded.” 

“I know… you just want to keep me safe so I can do the cleansing.” Saya said avoiding eye contact with him, 

“You are like a daughter to me Saya, I would call you my daughter, but Chaos might throw me across the temple again if I did,” He jokes as Saya lets out a weak chuckle,

“I’m sorry that he did that.” Saya said. During one of Chaos’ visits when she was still a child, the High Priest disciplined Saya for something making her cry and it brought forth Chaos’ wrath,

“You were a child, think nothing of it.” He pats her head. Her head sinks lower from the touch.

“Did you just come up here to check on me or did you need something?” Saya asked still fearing Kolt told him,

“Just checking up on you, Kolt said he was visiting a friend in town tomorrow and I wanted to see if there’s anything he can grab for you while he’s out.” He smiles as he sees Saya’s face light up relieved.

“Anything that tastes good.” Saya said with a smile, silently thanking Kolt he kept his promise. 

“Do you only think with your stomach?” He chuckles. His expression changes as he thinks back to the last time the comet passed Mobius. “The last festival lasted five days… this year it is predicted to last for seven.” Saya lowers her head, “You must keep up your strength… last time you almost…”

“Hey, give me some credit! It’s been five years and I’ve been training hard. You worry too much.” Saya lets out a huff.

“I can’t help it, it’s my job to worry.” He said,

“I’ll make sure to take it easy until it’s my time to shine.” Saya said,

“If only we had a lead to who stole the Chaos Emeralds…” He frowns, “Last time wouldn’t have been as daunting on you if you had them.”

“Maybe we can request for some of the knights to go looking for them. Even just having one will help.” Saya said as the High Priest nods.

“I will discuss it with the Princess before the dance tonight,” He said,

“The Princess is coming here?” Saya asked, she felt her heart flutter with excitement but tried to keep a straight face.

“Yes she comes and prays to Chaos before going to the dance. Make sure you stay hidden; she will have many guards and any one of them could be drawn to your light.” Reginald demanded as she nods trying to make sure he didn’t see the delight on her face. This was her chance to ask the Princess what she was trying to ask her before another walked into the ally and she had to run. Perhaps she could slip her a note or hide in the shadows while she’s praying and try and get her attention. “I must get ready,”

“T… Thank you for coming to visit.” Saya smiles as the Head Priest smiles back before leaving the room and closing the door behind him.

* * *

Brandy and Sophia were getting ready for the party as Brandy was finishing up lacing Sophia’s corset, “Chaos I hate wearing this damn thing.” Sophia said looking uncomfortable,

“It’s tradition for you to wear a gown.” Brandy said helping her with the rest of the dresses layers,

“Father just wants me in a dress so I can’t try and skip out early.” Sophia said with a groan as Brandy put on the final layer of her dress that was a deep red color and began lacing it up,

“It’s what you get for sneaking out last time.” Brandy teased; Sophia was jealous that Brandy’s formal attire was gender neutral. Since she was also Sophia’s guard she needed to be able to fight at a moment’s notice.

“Just hurry up so we can get to the temple and pick up your date.” Sophia teased back,

“Just your shoes and we’re set to go. The carriage is ready for us downstairs.” Brandy attempted to Ignore Sophia teasing, but she could still see her blushing,

“Has Alan gotten a name from those bandits yet?” Sophia asked as Brandy helps her into her shoes,

“No… it looks like they are being stubborn. Your father tripled your escort to the temple…” Brandy warned as Sophia lets out an annoyed huff,

“For Chaos sakes.” She said as they walk out and head towards the carriage. “He’s going to need to stop coddling me at some point if he wants me to take the throne.”

“I think his concern is warranted since bandits were sent to kidnap you only but a few hours ago.” Brandy countered,

“And we took them down in less than a minute.” Sophia said as they climb into the carriage and immediately set off. 

“But all that means is whoever is after you will step up their game.” Brandy argued as Sophia lets out a sigh. She knew Brandy was right, for all she knew they could be attacked again but she would have to just sit and watch due to wearing a corset that restricted her movements.

“I will stay alert.” Sophia said as Brandy smiles looking relieved,

“That’s all I ask,” Brandy said as the carriage comes to a stop in front of the temple. The guards line Sophia’s path to the bottom of the stairs where the High Priest was waiting.

“Good evening your Highness,” He bows,

“Good Evening,” She curtsies back,

“Before you go and pray, may I make a formal request?” Reginald asked as Sophia raises an eyebrow, he was not one to make requests,

“By all means,” Sophia nods,

“If you could have a few more men look into recovering the Chaos Emeralds for the final day of the festival. It would greatly assist us in the final cleansing.” He asked,

“I will ask my father when I see him this evening.” Sophia said as Reginald bows even lower,

“You have my thanks; Chaos is ready to hear your prayers at the altar.” He said as Sophia begins to climb up the stairs, She gets to the top and stares at the Master Emerald. Being alone with the magnificent gem was cleansing in of itself. She walks closer as her ears perk up hearing that familiar sound of wind and… that smell… She looks around and is surprised when she spots Saya dong a terrible job at hiding behind one of the pillars next to the Master Emerald.

“You know I can see you right?” Sophia said quietly as Saya flinches not expecting being talked to,

“Dangit…” Saya huffs as she still slightly hides behind the pillar, “S…Sorry for running earlier…”

“I assume it was because you didn’t want to be seen,” Sophia continued to say quietly, worried if someone hears them she would run off again.

Saya nods to her in response, “W…What were you going to ask before I left?” Saya asked,

Sophia’s eyes lights up, “I wanted to know if it was okay to see you again.” She asked as Saya’s cheeks become dusted with pink as she hides a little more behind the pillar.

“I… I’d like that.” Saya said. Sophia couldn’t stand how cute it was that she was being shy, it made her heart pound. 

“I have a hidden cottage on the outskirts of town. Follow the river to the waterfall, there’s a path behind it to a small clearing. You’ll find the cottage there.” Sophia explained as Saya nods. “May I see you tomorrow? At noon?” Sophia asked excitedly. Saya’s ears lowered, she wasn’t supposed to leave.

**_“Ģ̸̡̱̬͈̤̟͍̫̺̙̲͍̌͂͊̽̋̄͌͜͠o̵̢̭̮͎̤̺̊̌.̷̛̛͎̣͒̌̽͛͛͌͛̓͂͝.̸̡̧̨̖̯͔̞͈͓̝͓͈̤̊.̶̜̻̺̻͙̓͌̎͒̉͂͑͛͐̊̓̕͜_**

Saya hears in her head. She turns to the Master Emerald as she smiles before turning back to Sophia and nodding again. “I’ll see you then.” Sophia said knowing their talk had to end so those at the bottom of the stairs don’t become suspicious. Saya nods and this time Sophia sees her run faster than she could blink. She smiles, overjoyed with the prospect of getting the chance to know Saya more. That conversation alone was enough to give her the energy she needed to last throughout the dance. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy New Year everyone! 
> 
> Thanks so much for reading! Be sure to comment what you think!


	3. Parties and Secret Picnic's

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Overjoyed with the prospect of getting to see Saya again, Sophia goes to the party but her mind continues to wander back to Saya desperately wanting to know more about her.

Sophia gets back to the bottom of the stairs and curtsies to the High Priest before leaving the Temple and returning to the castle. “Thank you again for allowing me to accompany you to the dance,” Caroline broke the silence within the carriage. She had been so distracted with the thought of getting to see Saya again she completely forgot that Caroline joined their escort back to the party.

“I am happy that you joined us,” Sophia said noticing Brandy looking rather embarrassed and unsure how to act around Caroline. “Don’t you agree Brandy?” Sophia tried to help with the conversation but was still going to have fun teasing her lady in waiting.

“Y…yes. Thank you for coming with us.” Brandy said as Caroline smiles at her. Sophia could have sworn she sees Brandy swoon,

“We have arrived,” One of the guards opened the door to the carriage and they all exited. Sophia walked in front while Brandy escorted Caroline behind her trying to stay calm. They enter the dance; it was already rather crowded with people enjoying the festivities. There we fine foods and music, there seemed to be a glow around the room.

After dismissing Brandy to walk around the party, Sophia walks over to her seat next to her father overlooking the party. “How was your visit to the temple?” Her father the King asked taking a sip of his wine,

“Fine,” Sophia said as one of the servants hands Sophia a cup of wine, “The triple guard might have been overkill,” She jokes as he lets out a huff,

“You are my heir and blood. Do not assume I think you are weak, but do not let your pride blind you into thinking you are always prepared for danger.” He said, “If your senses were not as sharp or your guards not with you, we would not be leisurely talking.” 

“I know you mean well, I just meant to tease a bit.” Sophia said with a sly chuckle as she sipped her wine. She understood his worry, she was his only child and heir to the kingdom of Mobius. For him to lose her would be the end of his line, his legacy.

“You are just like your mother,” The King said shaking his head with a sigh, “You should mingle with the people, they enjoy your company.”

“I intend to, but I have something to discuss with you first. The High Priest requested for a few more knights to look into the disappearance of the Chaos Emeralds. He believes it will assist with the final cleansing.” Sophia said as the King ponders. He also knew High Priest Reginald was not one to make requests and understood the importance behind it.

“I don’t want to spare too many knights especially if someone is trying to abduct you… I’ll see if two of my men can assist with the search.” He said as Sophia nods,

“Hopefully, Alan can get those bandits to talk,” Sophia said, “If not perhaps I can persuade them.”

“I would rather you steer clear until we have more information,” The King said as Sophia lets out a huff but still nods.

While they were talking, Sophia sees out of the corner of her eye a human man approach them. She attempts to hide her scowl taking a sip of her wine as he walks up, a tall man wearing spectacles with a bald head but well-groomed mustache. Broad shoulders and a round belly showing his high stature of an overindulged lifestyle as most of those in her fathers court had in their growing years. Wearing a red buttoned coat, this was none other than Lord Ivo Robotnik.

“Good evening Lord Robotnik,” Sophia said cordially,

“Good Evening your Majesty,” Lord Robotnik bowed, “Princess Sophia,” He bowed again,

“To what do we owe this pleasure,” The King asked,

“I just wanted to offer my congratulations on such a wonderful event.” He said with a flourish, Sophia knew why he approached. She only wished she had a chance to warn her father beforehand.

“Much appreciated, it is one of the events the Queen loved wholeheartedly, and we wish to continue the tradition in honor of her memory.” The Kind said, both his and Sophia’s expressions change, they both missed her dearly. The Queen became very ill and passed as they could not find a cure to her ailment.

“Of course, If it is not too much trouble to ask. I only wanted to confirm that you saw my request for an audience?” Lord Robotnik asked as the King side glances at Sophia with a slightly raised eyebrow. She gives him an apologetic glance for not informing him.

“Yes I apologize, I had just come across your request this morning Lord Robotnik.” Sophia was entirely truthful; she had just seen it today. “From what I gathered you wished to see how the effects of the Dark Comet influence Chaos Touched correct?” She asked as Lord Robotnik nods excitedly,

“Correct, their energy could be harnessed in a way to assist in protecting the kingdom,” Lord Robotnik said,

“You wish to experiment on the Chaos touched?” King Slate tone deepens, he does not look happy at this request.

“Nothing that would put the touched in any harm your majesty…” Lord Robotnik cowered, quickly noticing the change in his demeanor. “It’s more to find ways to… to help them with their powers. Even Sophia must wear those magic rings just to keep her powers in check does she not?” Sophia’s eye twitched, she didn’t like how he changed what his experiment was about.

“Are you suggesting something is wrong with me?” Sophia made the pointed question, seeing if she could get him to reveal his true intentions, or make him squirm more. Which ever came first.

“Never your majesty! But I know others like yourself are influenced by the negative emotions caused by the Comet.” Lord Robotnik said,

“You should have brought this up before the festivities had started Ivo, I would have been more inclined to hear out your idea. But as things are now I fear it is far too dangerous with it being halfway through the Comet’s cycle,” The King said as Sophia catches it for a second. Just as Lord Robotnik bows in understanding, she notices a subtle scowl at the corner of his mouth.

“I will be sure to bring this request up again after the festivities my King, I hope you enjoy your evening.” Lord Robotnik walks away, there was a pit in Sophia’s stomach that told her this was not finished.

“That wasn’t what I wanted to concern myself about this evening.” The King said with a sigh, Sophia notices Alan enter the festivities changed into his formal armor.

“Agreed, I’m going to walk about and mingle,” Sophia said stepping down from the throne, giving her father a bow before she leaves. She goes in the direction of where she saw Alan and sees him talking with Brandy and Caroline,

“Hello, your highness, are you having a good evening?” Alan said seeing Sophia approach,

“More or less, honestly I wish these festivities would end.” Sophia said wishing it was already tomorrow so she could see Saya again, she began to wonder if she should bring food. But she didn’t know what food she likes.

“You’re zoning out,” Brandy said noticing Sophia as she quickly snaps out of it looking a little flustered,

“Sorry,” She almost forgot the reason why she came over here. “Anything?” She asked looking at Alan. He frowns and shakes his head,

“They won’t’ budge, I’m having one of the other knights take a crack at them in the morning.” Alan said as she nods,

“Good, I have another task for you tomorrow,” Sophia said as he looks surprised,

“You’re supposed to be enjoying the party, not planning tomorrow,” Alan jokes,

“I want you to investigate the disappearance of the Chaos Emeralds. My father will probably ask you anyway, but I wanted you to do so regardless.” Sophia said, “You’re one of the only knights who wasn’t knighted when they disappeared, and I want fresh eyes.” Alan nods,

“Why’s this so important all of a sudden?” Alan asked,

“The High Priest himself asked for them to be found. He’s never asked for something like this before. Those at the temple have always been rather secretive about something and I bet if we find the Emeralds that could lead us to what they are hiding.” Sophia said,

“I’ll start my investigation first thing,” Alan said as Sophia nods back,

“I also have a job for you Brandy,” Sophia said as Brandy looked confused,

“Besides guarding you?” She said crossing her arms as Sophia nods,

“I want you to trail Lord Robotnik tomorrow,” Sophia said quietly, they both glance around the room. He was nowhere in sight, She assumed he left right after he made his inquiry.

“Any particular reason why?” Brandy asked,

“I don’t have definitive proof… But I have a feeling he might be the one who orchestrated that attack today.” Sophia said as Both Alan and Brandy ponder for a moment,

“Very well, I will have one of the other guards posted to you tomorrow.” Brandy said as Sophia nods. This worked perfectly, she could get an eye on Robotnik and hopefully a lead into the Chaos Emeralds. Plus, she’ll have no trouble giving one of the other guards the slip to see Saya.

“Good, now I can enjoy the party,” Sophia said with a gentle smile,

“I haven’t seen any green hedgehogs,” Alan said looking around, Sophia couldn’t stop her cheeks from becoming red knowing that her guards were discussing Saya.

“I would very much like to meet this hedgehog,” Brandy said,

“I think they are playing your song Brandy,” Sophia said with a smirk as Caroline smiles before taking Brandy’s hand, she practically jumps at the unexpected touch.

“We should go dance then,” Caroline said as Brandy sheepishly nods her head and Caroline leads them to the dance floor.

“Careful Sophia, you may have found Brandy’s weakness,” Alan joked,

“Oh I know I have.” She chuckles as Alan holds his hand out to her,

“Shall we join them?” He smiles as she takes his hand, and they join them on the dance floor. They all enjoy the party, but Sophia’s mind would continue to wander, wondering how Saya’s night was going.

* * *

Saya had gone back up to her room and looked out towards the castle seeing all the lights and hearing the echoes of music on the wind. “Having fun bumming yourself out?” Kolt said behind her. She turns towards him with a pout on her face,

“I just wanted to look…” She said as he chuckles, “Can you tell me what it’s like?” Kolt lets out a sigh as he sits next to her on the windowsill.

“Crowded, loud, uncomfortably sweaty…” Kolt said as she giggles but then looks back at the castle longingly,

“I bet it’s wonderful…” Saya said, Kolt looks at her seeing the wonderment in her eyes before he takes Saya’s hand and pulls her away from the window.

“Come here.” He straightens his posture and stands Saya in front of him, her head tilts.

“What are…”

“Just humor me,” Kolt said. He takes her hands the puts one on his shoulder and the other he held, “Listen to the music,” He places his hand on her waist and starts swaying and stepping to the music.

“What is this?” Saya asked confused but followed his movements,

“Dancing, well… casual dancing. I’m not good at that formal stuff.” Kolt chuckles as Saya smiles at him.

“We should move at a faster pace if we’re following the music,” Saya said moving faster, unknowingly taking the lead.

“Wait, too fast! We’re going to…” They both trip and fall to the floor laughing, “You goof,” Kolt said as Saya chuckles,

“Thanks,” Saya smiles as they both sit up,

“Any time,” He smiles, reaching over and ruffling her quills. She giggles before pushing his hand away. Sitting here with Kolt always made her feel a little at ease. But there was a pit in her stomach knowing there was no way she could hide what she planned on doing tomorrow.

“C… Can I tell you something?” Saya asked as Kolt nods, Saya rushes over and closes the door to her room and sits back down before he could blink.

“Why do I have a feeling I’m not going to like what you tell me.” Kolt said raising an eyebrow, Saya starts fidgeting with her clothes. 

“Chaos spoke to me earlier,” Saya said as Kolt looks surprised,

“What did he say?” Kolt asked,

“He… He told me to go…” Saya said,

“Go? Go where?” Kolt straightened his posture looking worried,

“There’s a cottage behind a waterfall outside town… He wants me to go there.” Saya said, she didn’t want to say Princess Sophia was the one who told her that location worried he would tell her not to go.

“Have you told father?” Kolt asked as Saya shakes her head, “Chaos, why would he want you to go out now? It’s not safe…”

“You don’t want me to go…” Saya’s ears lower,

“Of course not… but if Chaos wants you to go… We have no choice. Father won’t like this…” Kolt let out a heavy sigh, Saya flinches at hearing that.

“What if he doesn’t let me?” Saya asked, Kolt thinks. He was positive if they told the High Priest he would upright refuse for her to go, probably go as far as lock her up again just to make sure she stays put. As her Guardian he couldn’t let him do that to her again… but as High Priest, there was little he could do to stop him.

“We don’t tell him,” Kolt said as Saya looks surprised at his reaction,

“R…really?” Saya asked,

“Tomorrow is his day to guard the Master Emerald. I think Chaos knew that.” Kolt ponders, “After I leave, meet me at TK’s house. We will go to this cottage together and…” Kolt continued to talk but Saya heard another voice in her head,

**_“T̵̛̛̰͓͚͌̽͛̎̉͊̈́̒̄̌͜ę̶̨̺̞̣͙̈́̋̇͒̓̓͑̒̇͐͠͝͝l̶̡̳̣̩̖̜̻̩͚̟̳̫̲̯̬̈̌̋̈́͑̔̀̉̈́̌̓̄̾͘̕͜͝l̶̦͎͍͘ ̸̢̡̨̨̧̛̺̭͇̫̳̺̗̩̥͎͚̍̅̿͐̊̂̍͛̊̾̇̆̍͠͝h̸̛͈̳̒̑͛̈́̇̕͠͝i̸̧̘͈̼̣͉̹̤̫̿̒̓m̴̡͚͉̼̤̾͝ͅ ̷̡̧͉̥̞̱̫̝̲̤̿̔̈́̔͋̓͊͑̔͠ḯ̸̡̥̞̘͕͈̻̟̺̜͉̣̖̿̔̿͛̾͋̄̑̈́́̀͝͠ţ̶̛̖͖̩̖̗̩̤̘͌̌̇̉̂̈́̎̉̐͆̏ ̸̢̛̩͕̱͈͔̰̣̪̔̾̊̄̿̈͑͑̕͜͠ĭ̴̢̨̡͉̺͈̰̝̙͕͂̈́̃̉́̈͗͑͊̈́͘͜ͅͅs̸̳̬̪̟͎̰͖̞̉̉̆̇̑̑́̊̉̅̓̚ ̴͓͕̣̳͇̲̘͐͛̎̓̉̾͘͠a̷͓̬̝͇̮͑̇͌͐̈͜͜ ̸̢̢̲̝̜̝̯̗̼͚̞̞̻͇̍̇̂͐̆͋͆̕̕͘͠͠ş̶͉̙̺̹͉́̀͜͜ö̸̭̱̈́̿̇͋̾̅̃̒̌̓̔̌͘̚̚l̵̢̡̛̹̯̦̞̠̀͌͒̈͗͛̊̓̂̾̕͜o̵͕̰̲̾̈́͛̃̉ ̴̢̭͎̼̬̦͐̿͒̓̅͜͠͠q̷̧̡͉̬̩̥͍̤͉͖̺̺̃̉̏͑͌̌̓̕ŭ̷͇͕̭́̋͋͐̆̐̏̚e̴͓̘̭̋̊̓̏̃̎̒̓̈͒͗̂͑͘s̴̠̙̽͋̈̒͗̎̚t̷̪͚̲̭̪͖̭̦͍̫͔̞͊͋͒̅̔̑̌̀͛̎̚͜͠͝.”_**

“What’s a solo quest?” Saya asked looking off distantly, Kolt could tell that question wasn’t pointed to him,

“Did Chaos just tell you that?” Kolt asked as Saya nods, his face darkens. “It means he wants you to go there alone…”

“O…oh…”

“He really wants me to have an ulcer…” Kolt takes a deep breath trying to think of a plan. “Alright, we’ll still meet at TK’s and once you’re done, you meet me back at TK’s.” Kolt said as Saya nods, she silently thanks Chaos for the help but now wondered why he wanted her to go see Sophia. “Good, get some sleep. We can see if TK has any clothes that will fit you.” Kolt stands up,

“Thank you,” Saya smiles,

“I always have your back.” Kolt said ruffling her quills again before he leaves the room. Saya flops on her bed as her heart started to pound. She was really going to go see Sophia in secret, and Chaos approved. She knew she wouldn’t get any sleep that night,

* * *

That following morning Brandy helped Sophia with her morning duties as Noon time approached. Usually it would go by quickly, but the minuets seemed to slow as the time to see Saya drew nearer. “Do you wish for me to have one of the maids bring you lunch?” Brandy asked getting ready to leave on her mission to look into Lord Robotnik,

“No, I want to walk around the grounds for a bit, I’ll stop by and grab something while I’m walking.” Sophia said looking over more paperwork.

“Please do not give your guard a hard time.” Brandy requested as Sophia nods,

“Do be careful, if Lord Robotnik is the one who orchestrated my attempted kidnapping we will need to be cautious. We have no idea what other odd inventions he may have cooked up.” Sophia said signing one of the papers,

“I will stay in the shadows,” Brandy said as she leaves. Sophia slightly grins at the prospect of sneaking out of the castle, but first she needed to make a stop to the kitchen for some supplies. She steps out of her room and sees Sir Milo, a red Armadillo who went by the nickname Mighty.

“Is there something I can grab you my lady?” He asked surprised to see her rush out of her room so suddenly,

“Just grabbing myself some food and snacks, it seems like a heavy paperwork day.” Sophia said, She knew Mighty was polite enough to not disturb her no matter what if she requested,

“Is there anything else I can do to make sure your work goes smoothly?” Mighty asked as Sophia softly smiles, a part of her felt a tad guilty for deceiving him. 

“Just be sure I am not disturbed,” Sophia said as they enter the kitchen. She grabs a basket and fills it with meats cheeses and fruits, she knew the cottage was stocked with different drinks so she could be sure to have enough food. The other servants did not question her food choices but still silently wondered why she grabbed so much.

Sophia heads back to her room and Mighty takes a guarded stance in front of the door after she enters. She hastily puts on her common clothes and comfortable shoes, she knew she wouldn’t be able to get her horse, so she’d have to run there. She was rather fast so she wouldn’t have any trouble getting there in time. Sophia checks to confirm she has everything including her weapon, she wasn’t going to take any chances. She grabs the picnic basket and takes a deep breath before warping outside the castle. Taking a quick glance around to confirm no one saw her, she heads into the forest towards the allotted meeting place. 

* * *

Saya saw that Kolt left the temple and was waiting a few minutes before sneaking out the window and running to the Windmill. Kolt waits for her as they knock on TK’s basement door. She opens the door looking surprised to see both of them there, “Saya…”

“Chaos has a Solo Quest for her.” Kolt said as TK looks confused, “Can she borrow some of your clothes, so she doesn’t stick out in case someone sees her?”

“And we’re sure Chaos said this?” TK gives Saya a look not buying it,

“Oh yeah, had the eye’s glazed over look and everything,” Kolt teased,

“M… My eyes do not glaze over!” Saya protested, her face turning red embarrassed.

“Yes they do,” TK chuckles as she goes and grabs her a light blue dress with a high slit and white underdress, “I actually made this for you in mind Saya. You should be able to still run in this,” TK said,

“Thanks bud,” Saya said stepping to the side and changing,

“You get two hours Saya, if you’re not back here by then I’m coming to find you.” Kolt said,

“Alright,” Saya said walking back out as she ties her spines up.. “How do I look?” She asked,

“Just like everyone else,” Kolt said with a smiles,

“Here, I made it to track time,” TK straps a device around Saya’s wrist, “When this long needle points at this number that’s five minutes before the two-hour mark.

“Mondo cool!” Saya’s eyes sparkled. She loved seeing TK’s inventions, “I’m off!” Saya said quickly leaving with the wind.

“Chaos please keep her safe…” Kolt said with a sigh,

“What are you doing in the meantime?” TK asked,

“Heading to town to look at the booths, would you like to join me?” Kolt asked as TK’s ears lower,

“I’ll only cause trouble… And those bullies might come back,” TK said,

“Hey, you have me here. They wouldn’t dare mess with a friend of the Guardian,” Kolt smiles at her confidently as she smiles back,

“Thanks Kolt,” TK said as Kolt notices some on the bruises on her arms that she was trying to hide,

“It’s the least I could do for what happened to you yesterday,” Kolt said as he pats her head, and they head out towards the festival.

* * *

Sophia arrived at the cottage and quickly got a kettle going over a fire, she was unsure if Saya would be one to drink wine, so she wanted there to be plenty of options. She pauses for a moment; Chaos was she over thinking? What if all this overwhelmed her? Before she had a chance to continue second guessing herself she hears the now familiar gust of wind that follows Saya. She turns towards the door that she left open to see Saya standing there looking around timidly, “U… um… Hello?” Saya called out as she knocked on the open door,

“Perfect timing I was just making tea…” Sophia said as Saya turns and makes eye contact with her. Sophia swallowed hard being taken aback at Saya’s appearance. “You look lovely,” Sophia said as Saya’s face turns red,

“Y… You look nice yourself,” Saya bows but then remembers that she’s in a dress, “Oh Chaos… I was supposed to curtsey…” She fumbles with the dress and stumbles a curtsey. Saya’s ears twitch hearing Sophia hold back a giggle as her cheeks puff in a pout, “You don’t have to laugh…”

“I apologize, it was just so cute.” Sophia said as the kettle whistles, “I brought us some food while we talk, would you like to sit in here or outside?”

“Outside,” Saya said quickly almost taking Sophia off guard, “Sorry… I… I don’t get out too often,” Saya chuckles as Sophia just softly smiles.

“Let me prepare the tea and we can sit outside.” Sophia said as Saya follows Sophia into the kitchen,

“So… Why do you have a secret cottage hidden behind a waterfall?” Saya asked helping Sophia with the tea,

“My Grandfather and Grandmother enjoyed the quiet, they came out here to retire.” Sophia said with a smile, “They passed a little after the last Dark Comet cleansing. Only my father and my Lady in Waiting know where this is.” Sophia explained as Saya’s heart skipped a beat. She trusted her with this secret.

“Wow… You barely know me… and you bring me to this sacred place…” Saya felt a little guilty since she told Kolt where she is,

“That face tells me you already told someone where this is,” Sophia teased. Saya’s ears lower as her face pales, taking a step back.

“O…only one person! He… He’s my guardian and I… I didn’t want to w… worry him…” Saya said as she starts to fidget with her dress now terrified that Sophia would be mad,

“It’s alright, I’m not upset, please do not worry,” Sophia said calmly, she could tell by her tone Saya was frightened, “Come, let’s enjoy the nice weather.” Sophia leads Saya back outside with basket and tea in hand. From the interactions so far, Sophia could deduce that Saya's upbringing must be rather strict and needing to justify her actions daily.

“S…So what were you doing in town yesterday?” Saya asked as Sophia pulls out a picnic blanket and lays it down for them to sit on,

“My father gave me permission to check out the festivities, I had just snuck away from my guards before I ran into you.” Sophia said as they both sit down, and she hands Saya a cup of tea. After seeing how she reacted a moment ago, she didn’t want Saya inebriated while they spoke. She wants her to feel comfortable, to feel safe. “It was one of my guards that ran up afterwards,”

“Did you have fun at the party?” Saya asked,

“I did,” Sophia said taking a sip of her tea, “But I was looking forward to this more,” She gives a small grin as Saya’s face turns red, very similar to Brandy she seems very easy to tease. “May I know more about you?”

“Well… That’s a little complicated…” Saya said taking a sip of her tea, “I’m not allowed to go into too much detail but I’m an orphan that lives secretly in the temple.” Saya tried to keep it vague, she knew if Kolt or the High Priest found out that the princess knew who she truly was there would-be consequences.

“Are you in any danger?” Sophia said bluntly as Saya stiffens not expecting the deeper tone coming from Sophia. She could feel the protective aura coming from Sophia, it felt comforting.

“No, not at all. But I’m safer the less know about me.” Saya said as Sophia doesn’t completely relax with that answer,

“Is it because you are Chaos touched?” Sophia asked as Saya looks surprised,

“How did you?” Saya looked shocked as Sophia lightly chuckles, she holds out her hand as Chaos energy begins to materialize until it takes a small spear shape.

“I am also Chaos touched,” Sophia said as Saya’s eyes light up, “When we fought together, I could see you use Chaos energy, that and you seem to disappear with the wind so either you become the wind or run as fast as the wind.” Sophia glances over at Saya who was still staring at the Chaos Spear with bewilderment. She dissipates it to get her attention as Saya looks sad,

“What else can you do?” Saya asked, Sophia could tell she was the type to dodge questions. She didn't know if that was a defense mechanism or something to do with her upbringing. But this gave her an idea, 

“How about this, we play a game.” Sophia smirks, Saya’s eyes light up like a child that was just told they could have a large slice of cake. “I ask a question, you answer. Then you get to ask a question and I answer. You can pass if you don’t feel comfortable with the question but that means I get to ask a different question. Deal?” Saya ponders for a moment,

“Deal!” Saya smiles, Sophia’s fur stands on end at seeing her vibrant smile. That was what Sophia wanted. For Saya to smile… Chaos be damned if anyone tried to take away her smile, Sophia would be sure of it. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter is when things start to heat up as these two continue their lovely picnic getting to know one another.


	4. Uninvited Guests

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They finally start to get to know each other, but sadly they are not alone.

“How old are you?” Sophia asked keeping the questions light, She had gotten a lot of information from Saya just by how she asked questions. She quickly realized that Saya has a tell when she was conflicted with an answer; her left ear would flop to the side just barely.

“I’m Twenty,” Saya said, “How old are you?” She mimicked most of Sophia’s questions not knowing what type of questions to ask. But Sophia knew they were starting to run out of ice breaker type questions to discuss and she was eager to truly know who Saya truly is.

“I’m twenty-one.” Sophia said,

“So you’re a year older than me,” Saya chuckles,

“What is your best skill?” Sophia asked,

“Probably my speed, I’d say I’m the fastest thing alive,” Saya said confidently, “What’s your best skill?”

“I’m pretty handy with a blade,” Sophia looks at her sword that she laid beside her after they sat down.

“I was only taught how to fight with my legs,” Saya said. Sophia was happy that Saya was starting to open up a bit.

“Is your only ability speed?” Sophia asked as Saya shakes her head,

“No, I can heal too. But it takes a lot out of me and I can’t heal myself unfortunately. What about you?” Saya asked back,

“I can run rather fast but certainly not as fast as you. I can also warp short distances and if I have access to a Chaos Emerald I can momentarily stop time.” Sophia said,

“Wow! You’re really powerful,” Saya smiles,

“Unfortunately that power comes with a price,” Sophia looks down at the rings around her wrists, “My body sometimes has trouble healing if I become too overstimulated with Chaos energy, if I overuse my powers it could kill me.” Saya’s ears lower to her saying that, she had never heard of a gift so powerful but was also a double-edged sword. She reaches over hesitantly as Sophia extends her arm closer letting her touch the ring around her wrist.

“I…If you ever get that bad, I’ll heal you.” Saya said looking determined, Sophia smiles. The more Sophia stayed around Saya the more whole she felt, like she found a part of herself she didn’t even realize was missing.

“Just being around you makes me feel almost as peaceful as I do while being cleansed by the Master Emerald, why is that?” Sophia said leaning closer to Saya,

“I… Is that your question?” Saya asked, pulling her hand away embarrassed,

“Yes,” Sophia inches a little closer, she sees Saya’s left ear flop just slightly. She expected her to feel embarrassed about that type of question part of her wanting to tease her just a little. Why was she conflicted to answer a question she meant as a complement?

“P…Pass…” Saya looks away as Sophia contemplates another question with a hum. Now she really wanted to know more, this question might be skipped but she had to ask.

“What is something you are afraid of?” She asked as Saya’s ears pin back,

“Being alone…” Saya lowers her head as Sophia inches a little closer on instinct. She began to wonder why she would fear that so much.

“You don’t have to ever fear that while I’m around.” Sophia reassured her inching closer again.

“Why did you want to see me again?” Saya asked looking up surprised seeing Sophia’s face was just inches from her own,

“Because you are the most enchanting creature I’ve ever seen in my life and every fiber of my being wants to know more.” Sophia said. Saya’s face turns red, she wasn’t expecting that response. And now she was wondering why she was being so vague about her answers when Chaos himself told her to go see Sophia.

Sophia reaches over and gently brushes the back of her fingers against Saya’s cheek. It felt like sparks of chaos energy were tingling against Saya’s face causing her to shiver at the sensation. Sophia felt a similar sensation in her fingers. Crimson met emerald, both unable to look away from the other. “Can I kiss you?” Sophia asked her question as Saya’s quills slightly puff out in surprise.

“Yes.” She let out a breath she didn’t even realize she was holding as she closes her eyes. Sophia leans into her just a touch away from capturing Saya’s lips as she stops. Her ears twitch to the sound of approaching movement,

“Wait…” Sophia looks over towards the entrance and sees a red glow coming from the cave, “Saya, go back inside the cottage,”

“What? Why?” Saya asked opening her eyes looking confused as Sophia quickly gets up and pulls Saya to her feet,

“Something’s stumbled into the cave entrance, I don’t want them seeing you.” Sophia said grabbing her sword,

“I can fight too…” Saya said reluctant to leave Sophia on her own,

“You said it yourself, it’s not safe for others to know about you. I’ll be fine.” Sophia said giving her a calming smile. But Saya didn’t want to leave her, “Please, I wish to keep my promise and keep your secret.” Saya looks back towards the entrance, she understood what Sophia was saying.

“Please be careful…” Saya asked as Sophia nods before Saya runs into the cabin hiding out of sight but still able to see Sophia. Sophia walks cautiously towards the waterfall entrance as she stops being taken aback by what she sees.

Two egg shaped contraptions were lumbering towards her. They were about a few inches taller than Sophia in height and walked on six spider like legs. Her ears twitched at the strange beep coming from both of the metal monsters. She knew without a doubt these must have been some of Lord Robotnik’s inventions. But how did they find her? Did it have something to do with that strange beep coming from them? Were they tracking her? Sophia unsheathes her sword and tosses the sheath to the side signifying that she would not falter until these abominations were taken down,

The one to her left starts to move faster as the beeping stops, it’s target located. Sophia strikes at the egg, but her blade bounces off the thick metal exterior only denting the shell. This thing wasn’t going to go down easily. She notices the second one was attempting to flank her. She couldn’t let this fight drag on without having any backup or knowing the extent of these mechanical threats. She warps above the egg and stabs down, but all that did was chip the tip of her sword.

“Shit!” Sophia jumped back, “What in Chaos are these made of?” She tosses her chipped sword aside and creates a Chaos Spear. At her creating the Spear, the eggs open up and clawed mechanical hands lunge out towards her. The movements were predictable, but she didn’t understand what their purpose was. Why was it shaped in such a way? She strikes one of the claws away with her spear and It reels back, and she sees that the arm stops moving. So Chaos energy could stun it. She hears the egg from behind her start beeping again as the open part of the egg turns towards the cabin. It starts moving towards it, could it detect Saya’s presence?

“No!” Sophia completely turns towards the other egg. No way in Chaos was she going to let this thing anywhere near Saya. She throws her Chaos Spear at it and the whole thing stops moving before falling over. She looks relieved to see the other one fall but in her panic she took her eyes off the other egg and the clawed hands make their mark tightly clamping down around Sophia’s arms. “Damn!” She didn’t mean to get distracted. The arms start pulling her towards the opening as she starts to struggle, these clamps shouldn’t be so strong, but she almost felt weaker, drained. She begins to understand the reasoning for the shape, it’s meant to hold someone inside. Once trapped the shell is impenetrable… If it pulls her in and shuts…

“Chaos Control!” Sophia hears Saya as she feels slack from the metallic arms that were attempting to pull her in. She sees all the arms that were previously holding her were cut from the egg as sparks come out of the machine. With another gust of wind she sees the egg fall over and Saya back at her side. “You okay?” Saya asked keeping an eye on the egg that was unable to get back up due to its shape, it’s legs moving around but unable to touch the ground.

“You… induced Chaos Control…” Sophia looked stunned. Chaos Control, the truest form to tap into the pure power of Chaos energy giving the user the ability to momentarily stop time. she could do it herself but only when she had a Chaos Emerald. Just how powerful was she?

Saya was focused on getting the metal clamps off of Sophia’s arms not acknowledging Sophia’s comment, “It didn’t hurt you did it?” Saya said, Sophia could tell she was trembling with panic and worry. 

“Hey,” Sophia stops Saya’s fussing and holds her in place, “Hey, I’m alright,” She said calmly,

“I thought it was going to eat you.” Saya’s ears lower as she continues to tremble,

“No, it was trying to contain me; someone is targeting me. Are you alright?” Sophia places her hand on Saya’s cheek trying to calm her down quickly noticing that Saya leans into her touch.

“I’m a little scared but not hurt.” Saya said as Sophia lets out a sigh of relief then looks over to the robots,

“Damn… that things too large for me to carry back to the castle.” Sophia said tearing the clamps on her arms off,

“What are they?” Saya said stepping closer to Sophia,

“Abominations created by Lord Robotnik, for some reason he’s adamant at capturing me for one of his experiments no doubt.” Sophia spits towards the eggs, “I need to find a way to prove to my father that these contraption belong to him… but I don’t see anything incriminating.” She ponders, then notices that Saya looked very confused, “I need to find a way to prove these belong to him so he can be punished,”

“Oh…” Saya’s ears perk up, “I have an idea! My friend TK, she’s really smart. Maybe she can help you, she lives in the windmill just outside of town.” She said confidently,

“I’m not sure…” Sophia said,

“Wait look, she made this.” Saya shows her the device on her wrist. “It helps you keep track of time.” Sophia leans closer taking a look, “See? Each notch is five minutes and this needle…” Saya stops as she realizes that she’s about to run out of time and needed to go back. “Oh no! I… I have to go!”

“Wait already?” Sophia’s ears droop down slightly, she didn’t want her to leave yet.

“I was only given two hours… if I don’t go back, my guardian will come find me.” Saya frowns, Sophia glances at the eggs,

“Well with what just happened it might be best if you go back… but at least let me escort you.” Sophia said as Saya shakes her head,

“I didn’t tell him who I was meeting… If they find out…” Saya said as she slightly trembles, but Sophia wanted to be sure she got back to the temple alright.

“I can’t let you go unless I know of a way to confirm you made it back in one piece.” Sophia said sternly as Saya thinks,

“The south tower, my room is there. I will signal towards the castle to let you know I am safe,” Saya said as Sophia nods.

“I want to see you again but… perhaps we should wait until after the festival.” Sophia said as Saya’s ears lower. She nods in agreement even though she didn’t want to wait that long to see her again, “One last thing.” Sophia wraps her arms around Saya’s waist and pulls her close. She tilts Saya’s chin up and steals her lips as she instantly melts in Sophia’s embrace. It felt like time had come to a halt as they both were completely enchanted with one another. Saya pulls away needing to breathe, they both gasp heavily as Sophia reaches to take her breath again but Saya stops her.

“I have to go…” Saya said with a whimper not wanting this moment to end. Sophia tightens her grip around her before letting go. Saya struggles to move her face away before disappearing into the wind as Sophia reaches out wishing she didn’t have to leave. But she was already gone, the feeling of bliss going with her. Her emotions conflicted as she regretted letting Saya go but also knowing that just because she’s the princess didn’t mean she should take what she wants and Chaos, she desperately wanted Saya. She picks up her sword before leaving the cottage. 

* * *

Saya manages to get back to the windmill just seconds before it hit the two-hour mark as Kolt and TK were waiting outside for her with worried looks, “Chaos! Cutting it a little close? I was starting to worry,” Kolt said as Saya says nothing and walks into the windmill to get changed,

“Saya? Are you okay?” TK asked looking concerned at how dazed she was,

“Uh huh…” She changes as Kolt starts to fear something was wrong,

“Did something happen?” Kolt asked as Saya snaps out of it realizing she didn’t have an answer to what she was doing for the last two hours.

“I’m a little tired… can we talk at the temple?” Saya said as he looks even more worried and then nods. She doesn’t hesitate and quickly leaves going back to her room in the south tower. She looks back at her open window still longing to be back with Sophia as her fingers brush against her lips. Nothing could help her describe how that kiss felt, it was pure. She wished for that feeling to come back more than anything,

**_S̶̝͕͋ͅa̵̩̳͌͑̅̆̄̌̊̏̆͊̃͗͝y̴͈̼̫͓̠͉̙̫̍͛̈́̉̀͛͑̔̾̍͠ͅä̷̧̹̖̦͖̟̤̣́̄̄̆͌͑̓̽̓͘͜…̷̡̧̨̮̹̹̤̹͖͎͖̜̞̅͆͑̓͆̓̆̔̾̀͊͘_**

She jolts not expecting to hear Chaos’ voice in her head, but it’s distorted and pained snapping her out of the trance she was under. She quickly runs down to the alter to see the High Priest backing away from the Master Emerald as water dripped out from beneath it.

“Saya, stay back.” Reginald said, “Something is wrong,” The water began to take a more humanoid form of the avatar of Chaos. Saya quickly noticed his eyes that should be a golden color were a deep red that sent chills down her spine. Black sparks of negative energy were flickering off his entire body.

“The comet is influencing him…” Saya said talking a step back,

“It’s too early, he shouldn’t be this bad yet…” Reginald takes a step-in front of her, “If you absorb his energy now you won’t have enough strength to cleanse him on the final day.” Chaos’ form swells, his shoulders become broader and clawed hands enlarge. The room starts to become terrifyingly cold. 

**_H̵̡̡͎̰̜̭͉̭͉̪̝̟͈̤̽͒̑̅͗̌̊͌̌ë̷̛͉͕̘͖̹͇̖̠̬̬̱̰̇̄͋̓̉͛̒̿̇͑͗́͘͜͝l̴̨͙̩̘͈̜̬͇͓̟͇͈̙͎̤̙̾̽̿̔̓̚͘ͅp̵̢̨̡̧̛̻̣̤͍̤͔̩̬͍̪̠̉͛̈̽̐̾̌̃̑̈̓̈́͜…̸̲̔̒̇ ̸̳̭̗͓̘͙̜͓̯̓͗̈́͗͒͠m̵̢̝̠̮̻͈͉̞͙͎̺̼̖̫̣͕͌e̷̻̙̣̤̠̗̋͒̄͊̅̏̓̏͊͐̕̕̚͠͝ͅ…̴̢̛̞̪̼͎̔͊͊̃̄̚͘͝͠͠_**

Saya’s ears pin back hearing him say that, he was in pain, “I have to, it’s hurting him!” Saya said trying to step forward as Reginald grabs her arm tightly causing her to wince in pain.

“No, if you do you won’t survive the final day.” Reginald said as Chaos lets out an enraged snarl at him,

“Saya!” Kolt runs up to the alter hearing Chaos’ anger as he entered the temple,

“I … I can do this, let me do my job.” Saya said pulling out of his grip,

“I don’t think…” Before he could continue to protest, Chaos’ arms extend and knock both him and Kolt away from Saya. She knew she had to do this, regardless of the consequences. It’s her duty as his chosen.

“I am the servant of Chaos, Chaos is power,” Saya holds her arms open as she steps closer to Chaos, “Power pacified by my will, my will shall take upon his pain, rage and despair.” Her body gives off a blue glow. Kolt and Reginald struggle back to their feet as Kolt sees it for a moment, small sparks of red chaos energy were coming off of Saya’s aura.

Chaos quickly wraps his large claws around her form as she yelps from the tight grip. “Return to your true form… Chaos Control.” She closes her eyes as the glow coming off of her transfers to Chaos instantly nullifying the black Chaos energy sparking off of him. His eyes revert to their natural golden color and form shrinks.

“It’s working.” Kolt said as they see Saya’s arms slack and she goes limp in his hands. Chaos pulls her in closer holding her gently letting out a noise neither of them understood. Chaos looks up at Kolt before quickly extending his arm grabbing him and pulling him closer.

“I’ll make sure she rests,” Kolt understood that Chaos was asking him to take Saya from him as he nods and loosens his hold on Saya placing her in Kolts arms. Kolt adjusts his hold and stands up, Chaos lets out a different sound similar to a sigh of relief as his form puddles and he disappears. 

* * *

Sophia warps back into her room and is relieved to see that no one was there waiting for her. She tosses her sword and sheath onto her bed and walks over to change clothes. She hears what sounds like arguing outside her door, “She requested not to be disturbed,” She hears Mighty’s voice,

“I don’t give a damn, Sophia asked me to look into this and I’m going to talk to her.” Alan argued. Chaos she hoped they weren’t arguing for too long. She rushes to the door and opens it,

“My lady! I apologize, Alan is…” Mighty started to say as Sophia cuts him off,

“It’s alright, I got distracted, please come in.” Sophia said as Alan huffs at Mighty before entering Sophia’s room,

“I wanted to speak to you.” Alan closed the door behind them as they walk over to Sophia’s desk, 

“Did you find something?” Sophia asked as Alan nods, he places a very small green gem no larger than a silver coin onto her desk.

“I discovered this in the vault where the Chaos Emeralds used to be. It rolled underneath the shelving.” Alan said as Sophia walks over to her window looking at the South tower of the temple. She wondered where Saya’s signal was.

“How was this missed?” Sophia asked still looking out the window,

“I only noticed it because of this,” Alan holds his hand closer to the gem and it starts to glow. Sophia tilts her head intrigued as she approaches the gem, and it glows brighter. “I believe it reacts to Chaos energy.”

“And as Chaos Touched we give off Chaos energy.” Sophia thinks, “I’ve never heard of a gem able to do that. Perhaps whoever had this used it to find the Chaos Emeralds,” Alan nods in agreement,

“I’ll need to do some more digging to figure out exactly what this gem is. That might help narrow down who would have access to something like this.” Alan said as Sophia lets out a sigh glancing at the window again. “Were you planning on going back out to the festival?” He notices her common attire with a raised eyebrow. She was so quick to stop their ruckus outside her door she completely forgot to change.

“I will explain after Brandy returns,” Sophia knew she couldn’t keep up this act and if those creations come after her again they all needed to be prepared. There’s a noise at the door as Brandy enters, Sophia grins to her almost on que arrival,

“Why did Mighty let you in but argued with me?” Alan protested,

“I’m her lady in waiting, he does not have the authority to tell me no,” Brandy teased. “I apologize my lady, Lord Robotnik is more slippery that I would have expected. I lost him while he was around town.”

“That’s alright we need to speak anyway.” Sophia said as Brandy walks closer. Her eyes catch Sophia’s unsheathed sword on the bed. She turns as she notices the damage to the blade,

“What were you doing with your sword? Smashing it into stone?” She pics up the blade looking intently at its missing tip. “You snuck out again didn’t you?” Sophia’s ears twitch at the accusation hitting their mark instantly as Brandy gets a better look at Sophia.

“I always forget, nothing gets passed you.” Sophia lets out a defeated chuckle. She glances over at the window; Saya should have been more specific about when and what the signal would be. Not knowing was driving her mad.

“That’s why you told Mighty you didn’t want to be disturbed.” Alan crosses his arms looking disappointed, “We’ll have to keep that in mind.”

“I apologize, but I had to go alone.” Sophia said,

“That Hedgehog again?” Brandy looked surprised as Sophia looks out the window again. “I thought you didn’t get her name,”

“I was sworn to secrecy.” Sophia walks over to the window, cursing under her breath. Still no signal and no movement from the open window either. She began to worry if something happened to her.

“Something has you bothered. Tell us what happened.” Alan asked as Sophia lets out a sigh,

“I requested for her to meet me at the cottage,” Sophia said as Alan looks confused and Brandy looks surprised.

“You took her there?” Brandy asked as Sophia nods,

“What cottage?” Alan asked,

“My grandparents,” Sophia explained as he thinks, all that was known was that a cottage was built out in the forest in secret so the previous King and Queen could enjoy their remaining days in peace. “Saying that she’s shy is an understatement. She commented that it’s safer for her the less know about her but refused to go into detail. I wanted to know more but I also wanted her to feel safe. The cottage was the first thing I could think of where we wouldn’t be bothered.” Sophia explained, as she glances out the window again, “We were attacked,”

“What?” Brandy looks worried looking back at the blade, “Were you hurt?” Sophia shakes her head.

“It wasn’t bandits, I don’t have absolute proof, but I’m positive they were Lord Robotnik’s metal abominations.” Sophia said,

“So your sword stood no chance against it…” Alan said looking over at the damage as Sophia nods.

“What I still don’t understand is how it tracked me; I was positive that I wasn’t followed.” Sophia said,

“What did they look like?” Brandy asked,

“It’s better to show you but we need to grab another person to assist us. Apparently she’s an inventor who lives in the windmill out of town.” Sophia said,

“Taylor? The two tailed fox?” Alan asked as they both look at him, “It’s part of my job to know who the Chaos Touched nearest to the castle are.”

“I’d like you to explain more about this Hedgehog girl, you may not want to break a vow however she may be in danger now that she has seen those creations.” Brandy said as Sophia glances out the window gritting her teeth.

“She was meant to signal me when she got back to the temple… why hasn’t she… Chaos if she’s been harmed…” Alan and Brandy felt a murderous aura come off of Sophia the likes they have never seen.

“She lives in the temple? We could go and check…” Alan suggested,

“Her caretakers are rather strict, she also met with me in secret. If I reveal that we have met that might put her in harm’s way.” Sophia remembered how terrified she looked when she mentioned that she realized Saya told another their location. The way she reacted to certain things concerned her thinking her upbringing might have been borderline abusive.

“What room is hers?” Brandy asked looking out the window towards the temple,

“South tower, she said she would signal but forgot to be specific. There has been no movement and I’m starting to worry.” Sophia said,

“She must be something special, you’ve known her for what, less than a day and you are this enraptured. Forgive me my lady but perhaps you have been bewitched.” Alan said as she shoots him a glare.

“I apologize, but I have to agree with Alan about this. You are acting rather erratic. You have courted before but none have affected you in such a way.” Brandy said as Sophia huffs,

“I have never heard of Chaos Touched abilities influencing another in such a way.” Sophia said,

“She’s a Chaos touched?” Brandy asked looking at Alan,

“I don’t know of any green hedgehog’s within town that are Chaos touched…” Alan pondered; Sophia looks back at the tower once again begging for movement as she sees it for just a moment. A touch of blue moves passed the window followed by a movement of red. Sophia lets out a sigh of relief as all the tension leaves her body. She must not have been able to signal due to not being alone. 

“For now we meet with this fox and request her assistance in identifying the abominations that attacked me.” Sophia said changing the subject quickly as she walks towards the door and the three of them head out, 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sophia requests aid from TK to help investigate. Saya is recovering slowly.


	5. Chosen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sophia takes TK to the cottage, Saya rests trying to recover.

There’s a knock at TK’s door as she stops tinkering with one of her projects. Saya and Kolt left a few hours ago and she wasn’t expecting any other visitors. She gulps at the second set of knocks. Is it those three? Should she hide? “King’s guard is anyone home?” She heard a man’s voice as her ears tilt confused. She moves towards the door and unlocks it seeing Alan’s towering form in her doorway. Her ears pin back frightened before she recognizes him.

“Sir Alan?” TK looked confused,

“Good evening Miss Taylor, We were wondering if you could help us.” Alan smiles. TK looks over and see his two companions as she almost jumps back startled then quickly bows her head,

“Your Majesty! H…How may I be of assistance?” TK asked,

“You were recommended to me. You are known for inventing correct?” Sophia asked as TK nods almost awestruck, the princess not only knew her name but knew about her work. “There’s something I need you to take a look at, but I need your discretion upon this matter. It is of the upmost importance.”

“Of course! I… I won’t say a word to anyone.” TK said as Sophia lightly smiles,

“Come with us, we will show you what we need assistance with,” Brandy said walking back over to their horses. Alan helps TK up on his horse and they ride out into the forest following the river,

“If I may ask your majesty… Who was it that recommended me?” TK asked,

“They wish to remain anonymous.” Sophia said as TK ponders, who would she know that also knows the princess? The only one that came to mind was Kolt, he is the guardian of the Master Emerald.

They get to the waterfall and tie their horses near one of the trees and Sophia leads them behind the waterfall, “I had no idea there was a path behind here.” TK said trying to break the uncomfortable silence,

“We wish for it to stay that way,” Brandy said,

“I don’t have a lot of friends… so there’s not really anyone for me to tell.” TK chuckles. They get to the other side to an opening where she sees a field of wild flowers and at the top of the hill is a small cottage. “Wow, this is beautiful,” 

“They are over here.” Sophia walked as they all see a strange egg-shaped metal contraption, the opening still out and metal bits laying around, “Shit…” Sophia looks around,

“What’s wrong?” Brandy asked,

“There were two of them…” Sophia cautiously approaches, the one on the ground was the one she threw her Chaos Spear at. The Chaos energy must have killed whatever brought this thing to life. But the one that Saya knocked over with her speed was nowhere in sight and she could not hear any nearby movement.

“Perhaps it returned from where it came from but… what is it?” Alan asked as TK approaches the mechanical device looking it over. She pulls out a notebook and starts writing in it. Sophia instantly recognizes the book, the one Saya was so desperate to retrieve when they first met. So she was the one Saya was helping.

“I’ve never seen anything like it… completely made of metal. It looks like the limbs are made to hold something.” TK said out loud, looking at every part of the mechanism before writing details in her journal.

“Or someone,” Sophia added as TK looks back over at her, “My theory is the contraption was made to detain me. It’s outer armor chipped my previous sword.”

“Chaos! That’s frightening…” TK said as she pulls out some of her tools and reaches into the machine beginning to take pieces apart to better understand it.

“What I want to know it how it found me; I was sure I wasn’t followed.” Sophia said, Alan instinctually summons his mallet. He didn’t like hearing that this thing tried to take Sophia and that there might be a second one lurking in the shadows.

TK starts to pull out a strange device from inside the egg and starts to look it over, “I need more of my tools to take this apart further and see if I can figure out how it works.” TK said,

“Is there anything that might signify who made this?” Brandy asked as TK looks the egg over again before shaking her head,

“I’m not seeing a brand anywhere. But I think you are correct your Majesty. This thing was made to contain Chaos touched.” TK said holding one of the broken clamps Sophia remembered Saya freed her from. “See this gem?” She points to a small purple gem inlaid in the interior of the claw. “it’s called a Void gem. It absorbs Chaos energy.”

“That explains why I felt drained when it grabbed me.” Sophia said, both of her guards practically jolt at that comment.

“It grabbed you?” Brandy said, “You didn’t tell us that,” She tries to hold back a snarl, Sophia ignores the look they both give her. They can be upset later, getting as much information as they can was more important.”

“How do you know about Void Gems?” Sophia asked,

“I was raised in the temple. It’s something we’re taught to keep an eye out for as Chaos Touched to protect ourselves from slavers. I thought it was common knowledge.” TK said as Sophia nods her head. She had also learned about Void gems from the church after is was discovered that she was Chaos touched. But she had never been in contact with a Void gem. The question was more to fine out how TK and Saya knew one another since she was adamant on others not knowing about her. Now she had confirmation that they must have grown up together.

“It must have slipped my mind.” Sophia lied, “How much time do you think you’ll need to find out what that box does?”

“I can take this back with me since it’s small and try to figure out how it works. Give me till noon tomorrow.” TK said as Sophia nods,

“Do you need anything further from this thing?” Alan asked TK as she shakes her head, “Good.” The mallet in his hand grows in size and he smashes the egg. It completely flattens against the ground making sure that whatever this thing was stayed dead.

“S…Scary…” TK said, looking rather intimidated by Alan’s show of strength,

“We need to hurry back. The King will not be happy that you left with such a light escort.” Brandy said as Sophia nods and they head back towards the entrance.

“Lady Taylor,” Sophia gets her attention as TK stiffens,

“J…Just TK is fine your majesty.” TK said as Sophia turns her head looking at her with a subtle smile.

“Very well, TK, I must reiterate how important it is to not speak of this to anyone. Doing so could put others at risk including yourself.” Sophia said as TK nods,

“Like I said before, I don’t really have people to tell so your secret is safe with me.” TK said,

“You have my thanks, and rest assured we will compensate you for your time.” Sophia said as TK nods. She heard from other townsfolk that Sophia did not like when people refused payment.

“What happened to your arm?” Brandy notices a bruise on TK’s arm as Alan helps her back onto his horse. TK looks away embarrassed and a little panicked at the question.

“I…I fell, it’s nothing.” TK said as Sophia’s ears twitch knowing that was a lie,

“Alan…” Sophia said as Alan summons a staff.

“Hold out your arm,” Alan said as TK looks confused, but does as she’s told. He places his hand on top of her bruise and his hand begins to glow pink. The bruise slowly disappears, the pain going with it.

“You can heal people?” TK asked looking surprised, she thought Saya was the only one who could heal.

“Just superficial injuries, cuts, bruises. Anything more severe would kill me before I could heal the injury.” Alan explained as she notices his breath was slightly labored but then returns to normal.

“You didn’t have to do that if it hurts…” TK’s ears lower feeling guilty,

“Payment for us dragging you out to the middle of the forest.” Alan chuckles as he mounts his horse. “Let’s hurry, I do not want to run into one of those things after dark.” They all nod and head back into town,

* * *

Saya lets out a moan as she begins to stir awake feeling a cold compress on her forehead. She opens her eyes to see Kolt sitting next to her bed. “Chaos?” Saya tried to sit up but Kolt stops her,

“He went back to normal and returned to the Emerald,” Kolt said, “You need to rest, your Chaos energy its almost completely depleted.” Saya relaxes, “Are you sore anywhere?” He removes the cold compress and checks her temperature.

“No,” Saya lets out a sigh, “I feel okay, just tired.” He puts a fresh compress on her forehead,

“Your fever’s gone down but you should continue resting, we can talk in the morning.” Kolt said as Saya glances over at the window realizing she never signaled Sophia. Kolt notices her looking out and reaches to close her window,

“Wait… Can you keep it open? So I can look at the stars.” Saya asked as he nods,

“There’s food by your desk if you feel up to eating.” Kolt said as he leaves her room closing the door behind him. Saya tries to sit up enough to look out the window, but she felt so heavy and tired slipping back down onto her pillow… She wishes she could tell Sophia she was okay. But her eyes felt so heavy as sleep takes her again,

* * *

Sophia is brought to the Kings chambers after returning from escorting TK back home. She knew this might happen, and she would have to face the consequences. She enters and the guards close the door behind her. The King was sitting behind his desk looking over paperwork, “Care to explain why you did not inform me you were leaving the castle earlier?”

“I apologize, I knew you wouldn’t approve but I wasn’t going to wait around either.” Sophia said,

“Were you hurt?” He asked as she shakes her head,

“Not even a scratch, sadly I still don’t have any incriminating evidence.” Sophia said sitting in the chair across from her father,

“Chaos, why must you be so damn reckless.” He shakes his head pouring himself a drink. “Tell me what happened.”

“I set a trap, me as the bait obviously. But no bandits showed. Strange metal creatures that looked like massive eggs with spider legs came after me.” Sophia lies at the beginning but explains their appearance to him in detail including that it opens up.

“You believe those belong to Lord Robotnik?” The King speculated,

“It’s a working theory, however we have yet to find anything tying him to the strange contraption that attempted to grab me.” Sophia said, “I have someone looking into the contraption further to discover it’s secrets.”

“Can they be trusted?” He asked as Sophia nods,

“They already proved their mental prowess, after examining the dead object. I wish to keep them unnamed until after this incident. If the one responsible discovers they are aiding in the investigation…” 

“They may go to silence them. I understand however this does not excuse you leaving without approval and as such you will not be allowed to visit the festivities tomorrow.” The King said as Sophia nods. She had no room to argue and worse case if an emergency arises it’s not as if he could stop her from leaving.

“I will retire for the night then; it’s been a long day.” Sophia said as he nods, she leaves and returns to her room.

* * *

Sophia enters her room with a heavy sigh it had been quite the eventful day. She glances out the window, it had become dark enough that she would be able to see light from Saya’s window if she was there. That would at least affirm what she saw earlier. But as she focuses on the window the entire room of the tower was dark as she goes cold with worry. What if what she saw earlier was just a trick of her mind? What if something happened? No, she will not stand to live with this dreadful uncertainty looming over her. The worse to happen is Saya becoming upset with her unannounced arrival, but at least she would know that she was unharmed.

Before she second guessed her decision she was already warping out of the castle and running towards the temple still silently praying to herself that Saya was alright. She gets close to the temple; the tower was too far for her to easily warp into the window. Luckily, she knows the grounds well, all she needed to do is warp in and get close to the base of the tower. She takes her time, listening to the sounds and for any oncoming footsteps. She warps inside quickly hiding in a nearby bush, she looks around, it doesn’t appear like they do patrols around the outside of the temple.

Sophia gets right underneath the window of the South tower and takes a deep breath before envisioning the window in her mind as she warps into the windowsill. She looks down and sees Saya asleep in her bed, a compress resting on her forehead. Did she get sick? Sophia contemplated if she should leave before she wakes but Saya’s eyes had already fluttered open and they instantly lock with Sophia’s.

“Soph?” Saya said still half asleep. Sophia gets pleasurable chills at the call of a nickname,

“You didn’t signal.” Sophia said as Saya’s eyes widen realizing this wasn’t a dream.

“I… I’m sorry… I didn’t mean to worry you.” Saya said struggling to sit up. Sophia steps over Saya’s bed and sits next to her,

“Were you hurt?” Sophia asked looking worried. She quickly noticed how weak and shaky her arms were as she helps her sit up.

“More or less, but it couldn’t be avoided.” Saya lightly chuckles trying to play it off,

“Tell me who hurt you and I will make them pay.” Sophia said unable to hold back a snarl. Saya’s ears pin back not expecting Sophia to be so angry,

“That would be rather hard…” Saya said unsure how to answer, “C…can you hand me that tray of food on the table? I’m rather famished,” Sophia says nothing and grabs the tray and places it on Saya’s lap, “Thanks,” She quickly start eating as Sophia smiles at her, at least she was here and not stolen away like she feared. But she was not going to leave without at least knowing who did this to her.

“Can you tell me what happened?” Sophia asked as she sees Saya’s left ear subtly flops, she was contemplating. 

**_T̴̨̩̖̻̖̬̭̹̭̰̻̱̹͍̞͋͐͆͂͐̒́̇̇͊̕͝e̵̝͍̲̼̝̳̋̾̔͜ḷ̷̢̻̻̥̤͈̻͔͈̉̔͑̐͒͗̕̕̕l̴̥̖̭̪͖̳̦͆͒͂̈́̃̚͝…̶̛͚̻̳̠̝͙̃̅̀̀͂̇͐̏̏̂̈́͝_**

Sophia sees Saya’s ears perk up as if Saya heard something. Sophia looks around not hearing or seeing anything.

**_T̷̢̢̛̟͕̭̗̉̚͘ŗ̸̲̗͔̖͇̬͕̻̰̤̮̘̤̮̼͂̌̏͂̎̿̇̅̇͘ͅȗ̶̢̼̦͕̰̮̪̙̝̗̖̻̺̐̊̃̉̄̅̆̿̌̅̽̕ͅs̶̢̡̼̯̫͈̗̤̤̮̦͔͚̳̻̖̓̾̇̂͗͆͛͊͜t̶̡͍̻̭̠̤̝̤̲͖̮̩̄͗̈͂̐̐̈́̉͐̾͜͝͠…̷̦̺͎̪͙̦̫̲̪͈͎̫̘̔̏̒̑̓͑̃̃̓̄͝͠ ̶̻̈́_ **

Chaos sounded tired from what happened earlier, “What do you hear?” Sophia asked placing her hand on her sword, her eyes darting around for any movement.

“Chaos…” Saya said as Sophia turns back to Saya with one ear bent in confusion. “He said I can trust you.”

“Who said you can trust me?” Sophia was confused,

“C…Chaos… He told me to tell you the truth…” Saya said as Sophia blankly stares at her for a moment.

“You… You can hear Chaos?” Sophia asked as Saya nods, “That’s impossible, that would mean…” Sophia stops now realizing what this meant, why she was kept hidden and not allowed to leave, her immense power and the familiar light that radiated off her as if she herself were a Chaos Emerald. “You’re his chosen…” There’s silence before Saya confirms with another nod.

Chaos’ chosen, his favorite, formally known as Chaos’ bride but after a few of them were male the name was changed. The chosen has the ability to cleanse Chaos during the Dark Comet’s cycle. He absorbs too much negative energy and if left unchecked could result in him becoming Absolute Chaos. Where he cannot contain his wrath and destroys everything. “I know it’s hard to believe…”

“No, after everything it actually makes sense.” Sophia said as Saya looks surprised at her reaction, “But why are you being kept hidden? My father was told that the previous Chosen passed, and the next Chosen was never found.”

“When I was young, strange men came for me… They killed my parents and almost took me.” Sophia sees Saya’s hands shake, “They died trying to protect me…” Sophia takes the tray away from Saya and sits next to her embracing her tightly. Saya instantly feels a wave of calm and serenity wash over her emanating from Sophia. “Chaos stopped them and brought me here. The High Priest has kept me hidden so that those who came after me don’t find me.” Saya holds Sophia back as she feels that same warmth that pours from the Master Emerald enter her coming from Saya.

“That’s why you fear being alone, you are already so constricted from having social interaction that further isolation terrifies you.” Sophia said now understanding Saya fully, she knew the truth and silently swore that she would protect her.

“When I got back, I was going to leave a handkerchief hanging out my window, but Chaos was starting to be influenced by the comet and I had to calm him. It takes a lot out of me since we no longer have the Chaos Emeralds.” Saya said nuzzling closer to Sophia feeling safe in her arms,

“I will double the search for the Emeralds,” Sophia said, “If they help prevent this from happening I will have my best looking into this.”

“What about that Eggman guy?” Saya asked,

“Eggman guy?” Sophia didn’t understand what she meant,

“The guy who sent that egg-shaped metal monster after you.” Saya said,

“Oh, you mean Lord Robotnik.” Sophia lightly chuckles as she slightly adjusts how she’s sitting pulling Saya more into her lap. “Yes he’s an issue as well but with the end of the Dark Comet in two days you need those Emeralds more. I wish to not see you in this state again.” Sophia brushes her fingers through Saya’s quills.

“I feel better, I’m not sure how to explain it but being in your arms fills me with energy.” Saya purrs as Sophia slightly turns red. feeling Saya purr against her chest flooding her emotions. Sophia looks down at Saya as she smiles at her,

“I wish to kiss you again, but I fear if I do I won’t be able to stop.” Sophia said as Saya’s ears start to lower almost submissively, her chin lifts up as she locks eyes with Sophia. She starts to move closer to Sophia as Sophia lets Saya come to her feeling Saya’s lips lock with her own. The sparks between them ignite into a fiery passion. Saya’s arms wrap around Sophia’s shoulders as Sophia tightens her hold. Their lips part only for a moment for them both to take a breath before connecting again, bodies desperately trying to get the other closer. Pleasured moans were all that were audible between them as Sophia turns laying them both on the bed. They had only known the other for a little over a day but this, this felt right, they felt whole.

* * *

Sophia warps back into her room and walks over to her bed grabbing her nightgown. She lets out a longing sigh as her ears twitch to the sound of tapping coming from her desk. Sophia quickly turns with Sword hilt in hand as she sees Brandy sitting in her chair looking extremely irked. “Was she at least alright?” Brandy asked still tapping her fingers,

“Yes, I… I’m sorry I just couldn’t stand not knowing.” Sophia said, Brandy quickly noticing how disheveled she looked,

“My, she even has you stuttering?” Brandy raised an eyebrow as Sophia’s face turns red, “I don’t think I’ve ever seen you in such a state,”

“Chaos… I don’t even know if there are words to describe how I feel about her Brandy…” Sophia runs her fingers through her quills. “The moment I saw her I was enchanted. Her eyes her smile, CHAOS her smile!” Sophia swoons. Brandy watched her pace, wondering how she was so full of energy. “She’s the most beautiful woman I’ve ever seen, and I’d do anything to protect that smile.” Brandy stands up and walks over to Sophia and presses her hand on her forehead, “What are you doing?”

“Making sure you do not have a fever.” Brandy said, She doubletakes noticing that for a moment it looked like the tips of Sophia’s quills were glowing gold, perhaps just a reflection of the candlelight.

“I am not sick,” Sophia lets out an annoyed huff,

“No, you’re not running a fever but that’s not one of the symptoms of being love sick.” Brandy said as Sophia’s face turns bright red, was she in love? What that truly what this was? “This green Hedgehog must truly be something. I very much want to meet her.”

“After the festival,” Sophia’s demeanor changes to determination, “I’ll be sure to introduce you after. But for now our priorities have changed.”

“They have?” Brandy looked confused, she wondered if this mystery hedgehog was the reasoning.

“We must find the Chaos Emeralds, it’s of the upmost importance that we find them before the end of the festival.” Sophia stated, she had to make sure what happened to Saya doesn’t happen again.

“Why does your hedgehog need the Chaos Emeralds?” Brandy asked, Sophia curses under her breath. She’s said too much, Brandy is highly intelligent and if given any further information she could effortlessly put the pieces together. “Forgive me my lady but your safety is at risk due to those metal eggs. It is my duty to keep you safe.”

“I have been confined to the castle grounds tomorrow so there is no need to worry for my safety.” Sophia said,

“You have just shown that being confined to the castle means nothing.” Brandy said crossing her arms, Sophia gets an idea.

“The high priest stated if they have the Chaos Emeralds before the end of the festival it will help relieve my headaches.” Sophia said as Brandy looks concerned,

“Your headache has returned?”

“Yes, it was another reason why I snuck out. To talk to the high priest.” Sophia lied, “The rings are not assisting as much, and it is slowly getting worse. He fears that it may do more permanent damage by the end of the festival.” Brandy nods in understanding, Sophia did not like deceiving her in such a way, but she had to, at least for the next two days. She’ll do whatever it takes to keep Saya safe.

“Would it be alright if Alan and I still follow up with Taylor tomorrow? She did say she would have answers by noon.” Brandy asked as Sophia thinks, She does not believe expending a few hours on the investigation would hurt.

“Very well, but the Emeralds still take priority.” Sophia said as Brandy nods,

“Then we shall discuss our plan of attack in the morning.” Brandy said with a bow, “My lady,” Brandy stops before grabbing the handle of the door, “I need your word that you will not leave the castle grounds while Alan and I are out investigating.” Brandy knew that Sophia was one to never go back on her word, no matter what.

“You have my word; I will not leave while you and Alan are off the Castle grounds.” Sophia said as Brandy smiles at the affirmation of her request.

“Have a good night my lady.” Brandy leaves, 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> With priorities shifted, Sophia focuses on her work trusting her guards to look into the missing Emeralds. Kolt helps Saya try and discover where this new energy coming off of her is coming from.


	6. Investigation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Saya is recovering quickly and Kolt wants to figure out why. Sophia must stay within the castle while her knights look for clues about the missing Chaos Emeralds

The following morning, Kolt knocks on Saya’s door holding a tray of food for her hoping that she was able to get some rest. “Come in,” He hears Saya’s cheery voice from behind the door. He enters and sees her standing over her clothes chest going through it humming to herself.

“You really shouldn’t be out of bed; you need to save your strength.” Kolt said placing the tray of food on her desk. She turns towards the smell of food and quickly walks over to it.

“You worry too much, I feel great!” Saya smiles as she stuffs her face, now that she was in closer proximity he could feel it. She was overflowing with energy, the tips of her spines lightly glowed with golden energy.

“How is this possible?” Kolt looked at her shocked circling around her. “You were barely able to stay conscious last night.” Saya takes a bite out of her bread and shrugs,

“Must have been a really good night sleep,” Saya said as her thoughts drift to Sophia again, last night was perfect. She only wished it didn’t have to end so soon.

“Saya this is incredible!” Kolt smiles looking hopeful, “If you can recover this quickly, you may not need the Chaos Emeralds for the final day of the festival.” Saya thought to herself, was that true? She still didn’t understand why she felt so full of energy.

“I hope you’re right, but the High Priest already asked the princess to increase the search for the Emeralds. I may survive without them, but it would still be less painful for me if I even have one.” Saya said as Kolt nods,

“No you’re absolutely right, if Sophia can find just one you’ll be in a better position.” Kolt lets out a sigh, “Oh I forgot, TK wanted me to give these to you. You were in such a hurry yesterday that you forgot to bring it.” Kolt lays the outfit TK made her on her bed. Saya lets out a delighted hum as she grabs the dress and hugs it. Clothes made just for her by her best friend. “We still need to talk about yesterday.” Saya’s ears fold back at his tone, he sits down and pats next to him for her to sit.

**_C̵̦̰̣͚̲̺̺̞̮̉̇̂͘̚͝ą̶̛̤̼̤̙̲͔̝͔̰̯̪͖̟͖̝̔̄̊̉͠l̴̻͙̠̿̑̇͗̓̀̊̓̐̎͆̈̿͘͘m̸̧̢͈̭̥͉͖̳̙̻̪͖̞̐͊̓̃̐͊͑͌͜͜…̷͎͍̥͓̥̦̠͓̪̦̗̮͇͓̾̏̄̈́͆̋̿͘͜ͅ_**

Saya hears Chaos’ voice, he could feel her trepidations about lying to Kolt. “When you were cleansing Chaos yesterday I saw something,” Kolt started off as Saya sits next to him, “You were giving off a different energy than you usually do. There was red sparks of energy.” Saya looked confused, she didn’t see anything like that but Kolt was always better at noticing the small differences in others Chaos energy. Each Chaos touched gives off a different energy,

“I didn’t even notice,” Saya said,

“Was that why Chaos wanted you to go to the waterfall?” Kolt asked as Saya nods, “Tell me what happened,

**_M̶̢̝͉͈͔̠̺̺̣̝̯͎͓͖͊͆̈̃͘͝͝ę̷̧̨̨̛̝̞̞̥̪̜̜̺̞͓̟̬͐̂͋̇̈̅̅̃̑̂͘͝ͅd̵̫̙̘͚̭͚̫̬̼̀͆̒̓̋̊̀͛̋͘͠i̶̲̫͐͋͂̈͋̔̋̈̈́̐ţ̸̩͇̱̲̟̗̜͚̮̰̈́̉̌̆͜a̴͈̎̈̈̍͂̚͝ṭ̸̢̢͖̪͚͖̼̯͔̭̹̱̣͌ę̵̮͙̩̱̺̬̣̯͉͖̼̲͉̊̅̈́̔̌͛͗̃̇͝͝…̷̪̘̫̙̟̫̀͋̊͋͊̈̅͊͛̒̈́͊̒͑̚̚͜_**

“He… he had me meditate, it was empty and quiet,” Saya explained,

“You meditated for almost two hours?” Kolt raised an eyebrow not believing that for a second,

**_S̷̨̨̳̜̰̘̟̯̰͓͉͉̦̩͍͚̦͐̈́̑̾̒̽̈́̍͐̎͆̓̋̊͘l̵̲͎̂̓̓̐͆̂ę̴̣̗͔̉̊ȩ̸̡̦̱͍͙̦̟̥̣̳̬͙͓̫̓̅͆̈́̀̊͗̽̚̕͜͠p̴̧̧̦̗̲̭̰̘̝̳̖̝̈́̒͑̽͂́͆̕̚͠…̵̢̪̙̦̼̱̣̰͖̭̠̰͚̙̞͔͎̍͑͠_**

“I… Fell asleep…” Saya chuckles, Kolt lets out a huff believing that wholeheartedly. Whenever she would meditate with him she would always fall asleep.

“Did you see anything while you slept?” Kolt asked as Saya ponders,

**_R̷͍̰͔͎̿ę̶̱̯̖̦̘͗̈̔̈́̓̓̌́͛͝ḍ̶̨͇̝̙̰̱̪̪̘̎̒̇́͜ͅ…̵̧͕̮͕̦̲̜͔̜̲̣̻̼͙͔̖͝ ̷̡̣̺̜̹͚͚̣̹̝̮̙͔̙̺̤͐̄͛L̴̺͎̙̋̑̊į̵̡̢̛͙̯̘̺̱̤̻̲̺̊̆́̽̍͜ĝ̵̣̲̓̈́͑̆͒͑̎h̴̻̤͍̹̺̞̻̜̯͚̻̔̑̔̔̅̒͘̕̕̕ͅt̴̢̧̨̝͕̪̜̱͉͈̼̠̞̪͍̙̻͒̒̅…̷̨̯̱̝̝̪̼̜̏͊̀̽̆̌͘͜_**

Saya was beginning to wonder if Chaos had already thought all of this through. “I saw a red light. But that’s all I remember.” Saya said. Kolt’s eyes light up as if in affirmation to the red sparks he had seen.

“We should have you practice meditating. It might continue to help you.” Kolt said as Saya frowns, she did not want to spend the entire day meditating.

**_S̶̭͇̐̈̋̍̈́͒̓͒̓̿́̓̈́͝͝o̵̼̥̘̣̦̞̗̟͖̘͂̽̎̍̃́̂̕͝ͅŗ̸̫̲̥̝̺̲̇̽̋̒̈̽͗̉͗̆͛͌̈͘͘͠ͅr̸̨̭͙͓̘̰̠̬̝̰̗͖̦̳̣͆̉͋̉̾̒͆̽̏̏̉̋̾̽̌͝͠ỹ̸̼̌̾͛̈̄̄͊͛̕͝…̶̙͓̼̃̈̆̇̍̍̓̎̄̊́̈̚_**

Chaos said in a tone unsure how to get her out if this one. But she still silently thanks him for the help. “Can I at least run around the temple for a bit first? I need to stretch my legs.” Saya said as Kolt nods.

“Of course, I wouldn’t expect you to be able to focus on meditating except in small increments anyway. Go run around and then we will practice your technique and if you can get though that without falling asleep I’ll give you some of the candy I got you from the festival.” Kolt said as Saya’s eyes sparkle with excitement.

“Challenge accepted!” Saya cheers as she quickly changes into the dress that TK made her and then runs out of the room.

* * *

Sophia was working on paperwork as Brandy and Alan knock on the door before they enter. “Good morning your majesty,” Alan said with a smile,

“Morning, has Brandy told you our priority shift?” Sophia asked as Alan nods,

“Yes, I plan to go and check the temple’s records for any information to what this odd gem might be.” Alan said as Brandy nods,

“Good, I want you two to stick together. I’m worried those strange machines might go after any Chaos touched so you two should be weary just in case.” Sophia said as they both nod,

“We’ll stop by Miss Taylor’s on our way back and see if she was able to figure anything out about the contraption.” Brandy said as Sophia nods,

“Should we pass a message to your hedgehog friend if we see her?” Alan raises an eyebrow with a teasing grin as Sophia’s face turns red for a moment before she composes herself.

“That won’t be necessary, She isn’t one to make herself known.” Sophia said knowing that Saya would stay well hidden,

“She resides in left tower correct?” Brandy asked looking out the window towards the temple,

“Yes, but I doubt you will see her.” Sophia said continuing her paperwork, “Inform me when you return.” They both nod and then bow before heading towards the door. They hear a knock at the door as Brandy gives Sophia a look in question if she was expecting company, She shrugs, and Alan opens the door.

“Forgive my intrusion,” They see a black and white jackal standing in the doorway. They all knew this was one of Lord Robotnik’s servants and stewards named Zero. He steps in with a bouquet of Iris’. Alan tries to hide a scowl as he walks towards Sophia’s desk.

“To what do I owe this pleasure?” Sophia asked looking away from her work as he bows before approaching the desk.

“My Lord Robotnik wished to apologize for the conversation at the dance. He believes he has struck a nerve and wishes to make recompense.” Zero said, placing the vase of flowers on her desk. Sophia raises an eyebrow, she knew the language of flowers quite well, Iris’ meant he was sending a message.

“And what is it he wishes to say?” Sophia asked,

“He requests an invitation for dinner this evening hoping to discuss in more detail about any miscommunication that occurred during the dance.” Zero straightens his posture after adjusting the flowers waiting for a response. Sophia’s expression doesn’t change but she knew what this was, Zero was looking for any information about what happened yesterday or attempting to lure her into another trap. Or this was a taunt showing Lord Robotnik’s confidence in knowing his devices could not be traced back to him.

“Please thank Lord Robotnik for the invitation, If it were another day I would happily oblige with his request.” Sophia said as Brandy and Alan look surprised at that response. “However my father has requested that I stay within the confines to the castle for today due to the recent threats against me. You may make the request to my father if you wish but he is in a foul mood with me already.” Both of their expressions change to relief.

“That will not me necessary, I will pass your response to Lord Robotnik,” Zero bowed before taking a step back and turning away from her. Brandy and Alan didn’t see it because he was facing Sophia, but she saw his left eye just subtly twitch. “Please have a lovely day your majesty.” Zero smiles before leaving, for some reason that smile unsettled her.

“Would you like us to post more guards?” Alan said quietly after he knew Zero was out of earshot.

“That won’t be necessary, but this was definitely a purposeful appearance. I assume Lord Robotnik is either trying to lure me into a trap or taunting me outright since I have no evidence.” Sophia said, “I will remain put as promised,” They both nod, “Be sure to say hello to Caroline for me.” She gives Brandy a teasing grin as her face turns red,

“We shall take our leave then.” Brandy tried to compose herself as they close the door behind them leaving Sophia to continue her work. She reaches for another piece of stationary as she notices her stack had started to get low from all of her work. She will have to be sure to request for more later.

* * *

Saya had finished her run and met back up with Kolt in the garden, it’s a secret spot the High Priest had made behind some tall hedges so that Saya could have a place outdoors within the temple without having to worry about being spotted by outsiders. He had placed a blanket down so they could sit and meditate on the grass. “Now just try and relax, focus on that red light you spoke about earlier.” Kolt said as Saya sits across from him with a nod.

“Then candy.” Saya smiles as Kolt lets out a chuckle,

“Only if you don’t fall asleep,” Kolt said as Saya pouts, she was never good at meditation. She closes her eyes and does what he says. She begins to second guess if she should just tell Kolt about Sophia, either way he’s going to be angry but maybe he won’t tell the High Priest.

But then her thoughts twist and she starts to fear if he does tell the High Priest about it and what he would do. Would he lock her away again? Would he hide her somewhere Sophia could never find? Her thoughts spiral at how terrible this situation could end,

**_C̴̛̲͎͕͈͉͙̤̥̼̲͎̟͓͍̹̓̔̈́̍̈́͋͛̈́͗́̓̓̑́̕͜͝á̶̡̺͉̮͈̱̱̞͓̮̓͌͌͆̕̚ͅl̵̢̢͖̼͕̜̮̝̩̯͈̜̖̞̃͋͆̑͆m̸̧̨̙̯̞̮̖̗̩͇̝͙̄́̃…̵̼̩̟̼̳̖̣͔̝̻͋̌̌̍̀̊ ̵̫̲̙̠̜͓̦̫͋̾̿̔̒͒̔͒̿͋̐̅͜͝_**

Hearing Chaos’ voice causes her body to relax almost instantly. “How are you feeling?” Kolt asked,

“Am I supposed to feel something?” Saya asked confused as Kolt lets out a disappointed sigh,

“Well at least you haven’t fallen asleep.” He shakes his head,

“Kolt,” They hear a whisper from outside of their hiding place as they both go stiff not expecting others to be around, “The High Priest has requested your presence.” They said,

“Is everything alright?” Kolt whispered back,

“Some of the Princess’ guard are here asking questions.” They said as Saya’s face pales,

“I’ll be right there,” Kolt said as he stands back up. Saya tried to hide her panic, did they know? Did Sophia tell them? “No one’s in the garden, you’re clear to get back to your room.” Saya nods, hoping Kolt didn’t notice the dread she was feeling. He leaves first and Saya leaves a few minutes after running up the side of the tower and entering her room.

* * *

Kolt enters the temple to see Alan and Brandy talking to his father, “Ah, there you are. Would you mind assisting them in the archives?” His father asked,

“What is this about?” Kolt asked,

“We’re investigating the Chaos Emeralds disappearance. We found this odd stone near where the Chaos Emerald used to be stored within the treasury.” Alan shows Kolt the stone, “I believe it reacts to Chaos energy, but I’ve never seen anything like it.” Kolt takes the stone and examines it further,

“This looks familiar, come with me.” Kolt said leading them to the archives. He didn’t have a problem helping them since finding the Chaos Emeralds will help Saya after the final day tomorrow. But at the same time if he could figure out how she was able to recover so quickly in case the Emeralds are not found in time she may still survive.

“Thank you for the assistance,” Brandy said,

“Not a problem, we appreciate that the Princess is taking this so seriously,” Kolt said,

“If it can help her with her headaches We’re all for it,” Brandy said, Kolt didn’t understand what she meant but wasn’t going to question it if that meant they were going to focus on the Emeralds. He notices that the two of them were looking around intently as if looking for something,

“Something you’re looking for?” Kolt asked,

“Just admiring the place, I always found it interesting that you can see the entrance to the north tower, but not to the south tower.” Alan chuckles as they enter the archive,

“That’s because the South tower is only accessible to the High Priest and a select few.” Kolt said trying not to look panicked at the question.

“Why is it sectioned off?” Brandy asked,

“You’d have to ask my father… Give me a few minutes to find the scrolls and we can get to work.” Kolt said ending the conversation walking down one of the isles. Alan and Brandy give one another a look understanding that he was hiding something. But neither of them wanted to risk their investigation in search for more answers about Sophia’s mysterious Hedgehog friend or why she was being hidden in a secret tower.

* * *

Hours pass by as they continue their research. Kolt grabs a scrip and holds it open to show Brandy and Alan, “I believe I found something,” He said pointing out the section. “This describes a stone similar in color to the Master Emerald that reacted to Chaos energy. It’s called a Chaos Quartz.” Alan starts to read in more detail,

“It looks like the Quartz was outlawed due to slavers using the stones to hunt down Chaos Touched.” Alan said, “Similar to how they used Void gems to subdue them, but Chaos Quartz was so rare it was easier to outlaw.”

“So this is black market merchandise,” Brandy said as Kolt and Alan nod in agreement,

“If we can find who is illegally selling this we might find who stole the Emeralds,” Alan said,

“But the black market is known for its secrecy. We are already at a disadvantage since most know we work for the crown.” Brandy said,

“Perhaps we can request that the Kings secret guard look into this. Mistress Rogue is known to dabble in the black market for these kind of things.” Alan said as Brandy nods in response.

“Thank you again for your assistance on this Kolt, we greatly appreciate it.” Brandy said as Kolt nods,

“This is the first real lead we’ve had in years, I’m happy to help in any way I can,” Kolt said, he only regretted that it took longer than he wanted and there was no way Saya would be willing to try meditating again today. 

“It’s already gotten rather late. We should not keep Lady Taylor waiting,” Brandy said looking at the window and seeing where the sun was.

“Lady Taylor? Are you referring to TK?” Kolt asked looking confused, how did they know TK?

“Yes, she is assisting in another matter that we are working on. Forgive us we’re not a liberty to discuss it at this time.” Alan said,

“She’s a friend of mine, You’re not putting her in any danger are you?” Kolt crosses his arms, a protecting aura coming off of him.

“We’re keeping an eye on her I assure you.” Alan said as Kolt nods,

“I’ll hold you to that,” Kolt said as he starts escorting them towards the entrance of the temple,

“Would you like to say hello to Caroline before we leave?” Alan teased Brandy as her cheeks turn red and she turns away from him with a huff,

“We do not have time for your games.” She said,

“Careful Alan, she may threaten to cut your tongue out again.” Kolt joked,

“Perhaps you can grab her some flowers after we visit TK.” Alan said as Brandy pauses and thinks for a moment then nods, she thinks Caroline would appreciate that.

“Thank you again, I hope you have a good rest of your afternoon.” Brandy said as they leave. After they are gone Kolt rushes towards Saya’s room to make sure she wasn’t planning to see TK at all today,

* * *

Sophia had finally finished all of her paperwork and started to walk around the castle to keep her mind busy. Her thoughts would continuously drift to Saya whenever she looked out her room window. Sophia wondered how she was doing; did she feel better? She should figure out a way to better send her messages. Perhaps TK could assist her without her truly knowing the entire situation. She decides it might be best doing some training in the courtyard to distract her from constantly thinking about Saya.

She gets to the courtyard and starts working on her sword technique, Sophia was used to the odd stared she would get from the younger knights. The stigmata that came with the title of Princess always annoyed her. She is meant to be queen once her father’s rule has ended, she refuses to follow the concept that a princess is frail and needing protection. Occasionally she will request one of the younger nights to spar with her to get a feel about their views about how they perceive a princess to act purposefully taking the ones known to think men are superior in strength and turn it against them.

More recently the newer guards are familiar with Sophia’s tactics and people around the castle are used to her more upfront personality than when she was younger. She missed the days when she could beat a grown man in single combat at the age of thirteen. It wasn’t until after her mother passed that her father became more concerned for her safety and made sure she was guarded,

“Would you like a sparring partner?” Mighty stepped up noticing that Sophia looked bored striking at one of the battle dummies,

“I would appreciate that,” Sophia smiles, “As usual Sir Mighty, do not go easy on me.” Sophia said as he nods,

“I would not insult you in such a way, My Lady,” Mighty said taking his stance to begin as they begin sparing. 

* * *

Around late afternoon, Brandy and Alan knock on TK’s door and she opens it looking around cautiously, “Apologies for being late, we got held up doing research at the temple.” Brandy said as she invites them into her home,

“It’s alright,” TK said, she wondered if that really meant Kolt was the one who suggest she help the princess. But then why stay anonymous? “I was able to take the device apart but I’m not entirely sure what it’s specifically meant to do.” TK walks over to her workbench and shows them all of the individual pieces of the device littered the entire surface. “I know it’s some sort of amplifier.” She grabs something from the table and holds it to Brandy and Alan. A small green gem that they both instantly recognized.

“What do you mean amplify?” Alan asked,

“The device was using whatever this stone can do and strengthening its radius of detection. For an example, a magnet only draws something in within close proximity. Having that amplified increase the rage of when things become magnetized.” She explained,

“If that’s the case that means it’s amplifying how to detect Chaos energy.” Brandy said as TK looks confused, “That gem is a Chaos Quartz, it reacts to chaos energy,” Brandy said taking the Chaos Quartz as it begins to glow.

“Fascinating!” TK grabs her notebook and starts writing things down, “So that just confirms the theory that the egg-shaped machine was made to search, and capture Chaos Touched. That’s how it found Sophia; she probably gives off a lot more Chaos energy with how powerful she is.”

“But wait, why does it not glow in your palm TK? Are you not Chaos Touched?” Alan asked,

“My gift is physical; I was only given a second tail, but I do not have a connection to Chaos energy.” TK explained,

“We must inform the Princess about this, if this gem is in those contraptions then our investigations may be intertwined.” Brandy said,

“Do you really believe that Lord Robotnik stole the Chaos Emeralds?” Alan said as TK lets out a small gasp at hearing that, both of them curse under their breath entirely forgetting that TK did not know that information,

“You may not…”

“I have no one to tell remember?” TK interrupted her, “But there may be some merit to your theory, at least about him creating the eggs. I was able to be present during his presentation with the King for his devices that use Chaos Energy. Their craftsmanship is very similar.” She takes out an old notebook where there were sketches of the metal knights that Sophia had to destroy after they went crazy during his presentation.

“You drew these just by looking at them from afar?” Brandy asked as TK nods her head, “That’s rather impressive.” She lays the sketch next to the sketch of the metal egg and points out the similarities,

“Is this enough evidence to take to the king?” Alan asked,

“No… we’d need not only the egg but also one of the metal knights, but Sophia saw to it that they were all destroyed.” Brandy said as they all let out a sigh,

“Regardless we must let Sophia know, if this is aligned than it is not just Sophia that might be in danger, any Chaos Touched including ourselves may be targets.” Brandy said,

“TK, please be sure that your home is secure. You may not be detected at Chaos Touched but that doesn’t mean you are not a possible target.” Alan said as TK’s ears lower looking scared,

“You are also friends with Kolt correct? Perhaps you can stay with him if you are feeling unsafe here.” Brandy said as Alan nods in agreement,

“Sure, I’ll see if it’s alright to crash there until you think it’s safe.” TK said as they both nod to her. She could stay with Saya, but wait… if Kolt was the one who wanted to remain anonymous why did they ask if she knew him? If he’s not the one who recommended her… Who is?

“We will keep you updated; would you like an escort to the temple?” Alan asked as TK nods,

“If it’s not too much trouble, let me grab a few things.” She said packing herself a bag. Alan and Brandy glance at one another, all of this was definitely pointing towards Lord Robotnik but what was he after and why was he targeting the Chaos Touched now?

* * *

Kolt had recently left after telling Saya to not go see TK until the end of the festival. She couldn’t argue secretly knowing it was her suggestion to Sophia to seek her out for help. Saya lets out a heavy sigh looking out her window towards the castle. Sophia had told her that she was confined to the castle all day today and wondered if she was feeling the same sense of longing that Saya felt when they were apart. How easy could she just run over and sneak into the castle. But the layout was unknown to her and she could end up lost before she even finds Sophia. She wanted nothing more than to feel that warmth when Sophia held her. 

Her ears perk up hearing a strange whirring noise as a bird lands near her on the windowsill. It didn’t chirp but as she looked at it closer she realized that this bird was made of metal. Was this made by TK? She remembers her commenting that she planned to create a way for them to message one another without having to train a carrier pigeon. She notices that there was a note wrapped to the metal birds foot.

“Is that for me?” She asked the bird then instantly felt silly for asking an object that was only meant to look like an animal. She reaches over and unties the note from the metal leg and opens it.

_My love,_

Her heart instantly skipped a beat,

_Not a moment goes by that I do not think of you. I desperately desire to see you again._

So she does feel the same, Saya couldn’t help but smile brightly.

_Meet me in our secret escape,_

_Forever yours,_

_Sophia,_

Sophia wanted to meet at the cottage, was she sneaking out again? Her heart was racing trying to decide if she should truly go. Craving for Sophia’s touch and the safety she felt when she held her. No, as long as they were together they could keep each other safe, they proved that fighting against those egg monsters. She walks away from the windowsill picking up the metal bird that was no longer moving and places it with the scroll on her desk before going over and grabbing a blue ribbon from her things. She will give Sophia the ribbon to signify that she wishes to return the feelings. Grasping it tightly she runs out of her room with the wind into the trees as the sun began to set. 


	7. Lures and Traps

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sophia, Brandy, and Alan plan how to confront Lord Robotnik. Kolt and TK find Saya's room empty. While Saya eagerly heads to the cottage to see Sophia again.

Alan and Brandy return to the castle and explain all that they have discovered to Sophia while eating dinner in her quarters. As she contemplates what they have told her. “And you made sure TK arrived at the Temple safely?” she asked,

“Yes, we escorted her ourselves and explained the situation vaguely to Kolt. He was not happy that there was a chance that she could be targeted but thankful that we brought her to him to look after.” Brandy said,

“I’m confident that Kolt will keep her safe,” Sophia said as she glances out the window wondering if she should warn Saya about the new development.

“Are you concerned for your friend?” Alan asked, Sophia nods.

“I wish you would tell us her name so that we could check on her for you.” Brandy said as Sophia frowns,

“Like I said, perhaps after the festival.” Sophia said, “For now we need to find a way to connect Lord Robotnik to this so his manor may be searched for the Emeralds.”

“Do you believe he would just have them in his Manor?” Alan asked as Sophia shakes her head,

“No but taking him off guard may lead us to wherever he is creating those abominations.” Sophia said,

“Than that will be our plan first thig since we are running out of time.” Brandy said as they all nod in agreement. Sophia prayed they find the Emeralds; she’ll do whatever it takes to help Saya.

* * *

After Brandy and Alan had dropped TK off and he gives them a lecture about how pulling her into this was dangerous, he escorts her towards Saya’s room, it would be the safest place for her since the entrance is only known to a few high-ranking priests. “I’ll have you stay with Saya for the time being. It’ll be safer for you there.” Kolt said opening up the path and leading her up the stairs,

“Despite the scary situation I bet Saya will be happy for the company,” TK chuckles trying to not show how scared she was about this entire situation.

“The plus side is you can also make sure that she doesn’t try and sneak out again. If there is something targeting Chaos Touched then they will be attracted to her more… luckily the Master Emerald masks her energy while on the temple grounds.” Kolt said. They get to the top of the stairs and Kolt knocks on the door. “Hey Saya, there’s someone here to see you.” He opens the door as they both see that the room was empty,

“Maybe she’s running around the grounds?” TK said walking over next to the bed as Kolt lets out an annoyed sigh,

“She just can’t stay still can she,” He said as TK looks over at the desk seeing the small mechanical bird,

“Hey, what’s this?” TK reaches over and grabs the mechanical bird, “Did you get this for her from one of the venders?” She asked as Kolt walks over next to her and looks at it looking very confused,

“No, I only got her candy and snacks since all she ever wants is food.” Kolt said as he notices a piece of parchment on the desk he didn’t recognize. He didn’t want to snoop but the strange bird and now the parchment had him perturbed; it didn’t look like Saya’s stationary. He grabs the paper and reads its contents as his face goes white.

“Kolt? What’s wrong?” TK notices that Kolt was starting to shake but she couldn’t tell if it was from anger or fear.

“This is Sophia’s stationary…” Kolt said as TK reaches for the paper, he hands it to her and reads it herself.

“W… Wait… how is this possible? She shouldn’t know Saya even exists…” TK was stunned, how long have they known each other? And was it more than friends as the parchment suggests?

“We’re going to the castle.” Kolt said taking the parchment from her and instinctually crumpling it up out of anger placing it in his pocket, then grabs the mechanical bird. 

“But what if those things…”

“I don’t give a damn about those things! I’ll destroy anything that gets in my way! If the Princess has seduced Saya and is stupid enough to lure her out of the temple the night before the final day of the Dark Comet than as her guardian it is my duty to bring her back. Princess or not my mission comes before her title and I will keep Saya safe!” Kolt said storming back down the stairs,

“What do you think it meant by secret spot?” TK asked chasing after him,

“We’re going to find out.” 

* * *

Saya gets to the other side of the waterfall, the sun had set quickly and just the silhouette of the cottage was visible besides the candlelight coming from the window next to the door. Her heart was racing with excitement as she rushes to the door, it was closed this time. Should she knock? Should she just open the door? She decides to do both as she knocks on the door before entering.

“Hello?” Saya called out, the cottage was dark. There was only the one candle lit in the center of the table. Even in the dark this cottage felt very cosey. It excited her to know this was their secret place. “Soph?” She called out again but there was no response. Her ear twitches to a sound coming from the kitchen. “Are you making tea?” She walks towards the kitchen and enters but sees no one by the oven which was unlit. Saya felt a chill run down her spine. This was starting to feel odd, there was a candle lit but… where was Sophia?

Before she could react to the movement, a dark figure sneaks up grabbing her from behind and covers her mouth with a cloth as she tries to yelp, “Well, well, well.” A deeper voice she did not recognize said. “So you must be the hedgehog friend the princess cares so deeply for.” The voice said as Saya tries to get free of his grip, but he had a tight hold. All she could manage were muffled protests as she continued to squirm, “Calm yourself my dear I’m not going to harm you.” She ignored his words and continued to fight but her arms started to become heavy and she felt dizzy, “There we go, just take deep breaths and rest. Your princess will come for you soon.” He chuckles as she lets out a final whimper before the fumes coming off the fabric shoved in her face knocked her out completely.

* * *

“My lady, Priest Kolt and lady Taylor have arrived to speak to you. Shall I have them wait to meet you in the study?” One of the maids asked as Sophia gives Alan and Brandy a quizzical look,

“You can have them sent to my quarters.” Sophia said as the maid nods and closes the doors behind her. 

“Perhaps they found more information and wanted to discuss It immediately,” Brandy said as Alan shrugs,

“We dropped her off not that long ago…” Alan said thinking that maybe they forgot something. The door bursts open taking them by surprise as Kolt storms in with TK following after him,

“Where is she?” Kolt demanded, The three of them look very confused as TK takes it upon herself to close the door behind them to give them some privacy.

“Please calm down and clarify,” Sophia said trying to diffuse his apparent anger that she could tell was targeted towards her.

“I know she’s with you,” He throws the mechanical bird onto the desk, before slamming his hands down causing the wood to loudly creak from his strength. Sophia grabs the mechanical bird still looking confused. Both Alan and Brandy approach Kolt and push him away from the desk not liking the hostility coming from him, something they have never seen before.

“I do not know what you are talking about Kolt.” Sophia said calmly as his face turns almost as red as his quills,

“The hell you don’t!” He throws the parchment at her; it bounces off her chest and lands on the floor. She gets up grabbing it off the ground. Just by looking at the parchment she recognized it as her stationary. She opens the parchment reading its contents and almost topples over in shock, grabbing the edge of the desk to stabilize herself.

“My lady?” Brandy walks over to Sophia looking concerned at how quickly she became pale. She helps Sophia sit back down fearing she may pass out. 

“Sophia, what’s wrong?” Alan asked still staying next to Kolt,

“This is my parchment… but…” Brandy takes the letter and reads it out loud,

“My love, not a moment goes by that I do not think of you. I desperately desire to see you again. Meet me in our secret escape. Forever yours, Sophia,” Brandy turns to Sophia shocked, “This is not your handwriting.”

“What?” Kolt was surprised to hear that, “So you didn’t send that note with the odd bird?” Sophia shakes her head looking like she may puke from fear, This note was a lure for Saya.

“When did you find this?” Sophia asked,

“After your guards dropped off TK.” Kolt said, “If you didn’t write this note who did? Who else did you tell about her?” Kolt yelled demanding answers,

“I told no one!” Sophia yelled back, “I kept her a secret from all. Not even Brandy and Alan know her name.” She defended herself as Kolt looks to Alan for affirmation,

“Is this true?” Kolt said as Alan nods,

“She refused to give us details about this green hedgehog,” Alan said as Kolt huffs,

“You even lied about her fur color…” Kolt said as Brandy lifts her head from the parchment to Sophia,

“What color is she?” Brandy asked,

“She’s blue… her name is Saya.” Kolt said. Sophia was focusing on trying to figure out how someone knew about their relationship when she remembers looking at the vase of irises on her desk conveniently placed next to her stationary.

“That bastard… when he laid down the vase…” Sophia said,

“Who?” Kolt asked,

“Zero, a servant of Lord Robotnik.” Sophia said,

“He mut have heard us pressing you for more information about Saya... I’m so sorry…” Alan said.

“You all are missing the bigger picture!” TK got all of their attention, “We don’t have time for this, if someone else wrote that note, Saya’s in danger!”

“TK’s right, Brandy, Alan get the horses ready and you four meet me outside the castle gates, the guards won’t let me out unless I sneak out.” Sophia said as Brandy and Alan nod, “You can yell at me later, we must be sure she is unharmed,”

* * *

Saya starts to come to with a pounding headache as she opens her eyes to darkness. It was too dark for her eyes to adjust and as she tries to move she feels cold metal wrapped around her wrists and ankles. Her wrists being held above her head and her legs were positioned to her left. She could feel that there was a piece of leather covering her mouth and when she tried to move her arms they would be roughly tugged back in the position she awoke in.

She lets out a whimper not sure where she was or what was going on but began to realize that she’s moving. She repeats in her head that she needs to stay calm trying to take deep breaths through her nose. Occasionally attempting to pull against the unseen metal shackles, but they continue to restrict her movement and she begins to feel drained the more she tries to fight. Saya couldn’t help but feel that this was somehow familiar. The tight space, the metal clamps… That’s when she realized… she was inside the metal thing that attacked Sophia. She lets out a muffled cry for help as the egg comes to a stop and she hears muffled voices on the other side.

Saya is blinded by light as the door of the egg prison opens. “Ah, it seems you’re already awake,” She hears an unfamiliar voice as her eyes adjust to the new light. A man towered over the eggs form. She had never seen a human before as her ears lower shivering in fear letting out a whimper. “Zero you didn’t have to muzzle her; the egg is soundproof.” The man said as the Jackal she sees standing next to the man lets out a huff. The man reaches towards Saya and she closes her eyes thinking he was going to harm her, “I apologize my dear, but we needed to be sure no one saw you brought here.” The man removes the leather strap from her face. “There we go.”

“P…Please… let m…me go…” Saya cried as tears streamed down her face. Where was Sophia? Why was this happening? Who were these people?

“I can’t let you go just yet my dear. You’re needed so that I can have a discussion with Sophia,” The man said squatting down to make eye contact with her, “My name is Lord Robotnik, can you tell me your name?”

“I w…wanna go home…” She continued to cry, struggling against the restraints,

“Why don’t we get you more comfortable seating,” Lord Robotnik said trying to calm her down as Zero shakes his head,

“I think that is unwise my Lord, she is Chaos Touched.” Zero said,

“Really? You’re sure?” Lord Robotnik said as Zero nods,

“When we first put her in there the egg beeped before grabbing her.” Zero said,

“So you’re a Chaos Touched, and you live in the temple?” Lord Robotnik said looking Saya’s form over, “Well we can at least loosen the restraints a smidge, your arms must be sore.” Saya nods as he reaches in and presses something and the restraints around her arms go slack and fall into her lap. “Zero have some tea prepared for our guest.” Zero nods and walks away, “Can I at least get your name while we wait for Sophia to get here?”

“S…Saya…” She said trying to adjust how she’s sitting but the shackles tug her legs back into position.

“Saya is a very pretty name, why do you live in the temple Saya?” Lord Robotnik asked as Zero returns with a tray of tea.

“I… I’m an Orphan…” Saya said her ears still pinned back in fear as he nods, She prayed that Chaos could hear her internal cries for help.

“Poor dear that must be hard,” He pours a cup of tea and hands it to Saya as she hesitantly takes it. “What is it that you do in the temple?” Saya knew he was pressing for information; she wasn’t sure if he was wanting actual information about her or if he was trying to find out more about Sophia. But Kolt and the High Priest had told her what to tell people if anything like this ever happened.

“I work in the Chao gardens…” She said taking a sip of the tea then makes a sour face from how bitter the tea tasted.

“How did you meet Princess Sophia?” Lord Robotnik asked as this change in questions confirmed to her he wanted info on Soph,

“What do you want with Soph?” Saya asked back as he was surprised to hear her call Princess Sophia by a nickname,

“She’s a very powerful Chaos Touched and I have a theory.” Lord Robotnik said as Saya yawns,

“Theory about what?” Saya asked, she didn’t know why but her eyes were starting to feel heavy.

“Do you know the story about Chaos’ chosen?” He asked as Saya just nods, why did she feel so funny? “I believe that she’s…” Saya doesn’t hear the end of the conversation as she falls asleep, the tea cup falling out of her hands.

* * *

Sophia and the others reach the cottage as Sophia jumps from her horse before even stopping, “Saya?” Sophia calls out as she bursts through the cottage door to see it was dark, the smell of freshly melted candle wax wafting through the air, “Saya!” She called out as the others rush into the cottage after her,

“Sophia please, it’s not safe to rush in.” Alan said as Brandy lights her hand a flame to illuminate the room as TK closes the door behind them.

“She’s not here…” Sophia looks panicked as does Kolt,

“This is my fault… I’m her guardian I should have made sure that she trusted me with these kind of secrets… If she had maybe this wouldn’t have happened,” Kolt said,

“Guys,” TK points at a parchment held in place by a dagger on the inside of the door, a blue ribbon tied to the hilt. “That’s Saya’s ribbon.” Sophia gently takes off the ribbon before ripping the parchment off and starts reading,

“I have stolen your maiden,” Sophia said as Kolt clenches his teeth, “If you wish for her safe return come to the old windmill on the outskirts of town, alone.” Alan and Brandy look at TK,

“So they were coming after you…” Alan said as TK’s ears lower. “Perhaps he knew you might be the only one who could recognize his work…” Sophia strikes her fist against the table with all of her strength as it snaps in half under the weight of her fury.

“If he so dares harm even a quill on her head I swear, Chaos’ wrath will be the least of his worries.” Kolt could see the negative energy was starting to affect her as her face darkened, it looked similar to when Saya was influenced by negative energy. He needed to be careful, one wrong move and her anger may turn on one of them if she becomes blinded by it.

“Destroying the cottage will not help us get her back.” Kolt said as Sophia looks up at him realizing she had lost her temper.

“I… I apologize…” Sophia composes herself seeing that TK began to hide behind Kolt due to her outburst.

“How do we proceed? We will not allow you to go there alone.” Brandy said,

“I won’t be alone; you all will tail me from a distance. We must tread carefully to assure Saya’s safety. But we also have to be quick for we are now pressed for time.” Sophia said as Kolt looks shocked,

“She told you? She told you everything?” Kolt asked as Sophia nods, “How could she be so naïve…”

“Chaos told her she could trust me.” Sophia said as both Kolt and TK look even more shocked,

“No one has been able to hear Chaos’ voice since Chaos’ previous chosen passed and the next chosen was never…” Alan stops. He looks at Kolt and TK before turning back towards Sophia as he figures it out, “ _Oh_ …”

“She’s Chaos’ chosen? Why is she being kept a secret?” Brandy asked,

“We do not have time for questions, the end of the festival is less than twenty-four hours from now… If we don’t get her back to the temple before then Chaos will bring his wrath upon us all,” Kolt said as Sophia nods in agreement,

“Let’s go, I don’t want that bastard to have a chance to hurt her.” Sophia said as they head back towards TK’s home,

* * *

Saya wakes up on a plush blanket, she was no longer contained inside the cold metal egg but could feel metal restraining her wrists behind her, but she quickly noticed her feet were free. “I apologize my dear, I wanted to be sure you were comfortable, but I didn’t want to risk you trying to break free.”

“What did you... do to me?” Saya tried to sit up but she felt heavy, similar to when Chaos drains her.

“It was just a simple sleep tonic; I did not expect it to knock you out so quickly, you must not have much resistance to narcotics.” He said. She could at least be thankful that she was out of that scary eggs mouth. “You should feel better after some more rest,” The last thing she remembers is he brought up something about Sophia and Chaos’ Chosen,

“Are you going to hurt Sophia?”

“Absolutely not! Though there may be some trial and error.” Lord Robotnik said as Saya squirmed a bit starting to get her energy back, “Don’t sit up too fast,” He said stopping his work and helping her sit up. She needed to remain calm if she sees an opportunity she will take it to run. Now that she was out of the egg she could see they are somewhere underground, a stone cellar? She scanned the room, it appeared that where she and Lord Robotnik were sitting on an elevated platform with stairs going down both walls. There was only one door and it looks like that jackal he called Zero was guarding it.

“Then why am I here? I don’t understand…” Saya said trying to stay strong as Lord Robotnik lets out a sigh,

“Princess Sophia has been stubborn about my modern advancements. If we could harness and control the powers of Chaos we could make an army of metal soldiers to protect the kingdom. And if I’m right about Sophia, I can use her to keep Chaos himself under my control.” Saya’s quills puff out angrily but also from shock. This man believes that Sophia is Chaos’ Chosen… if he finds out that Saya is his chosen this could become worse for her very quickly.

“You believe Soph is Chaos’ Chosen? B… But I thought they never found the next Chosen,” Saya played dumb, she wanted more information and the time to figure out how to escape. If she could get free of these shackles she could Chaos Control, knock the jackal out of the way and open the door then nothing would stop her at that point with her unmatched speed. 

“Precisely! Sophia is unaware that she is Chaos’ Chosen because she hasn’t awakened. I believe her headaches are attribute to Chaos reaching out to her.” Robotnik said as he hears a huff from Zero,

“You’re going too easy on her; we have no idea what she’s capable of.” Zero said,

“There are Void crystals embedded into the shackles and you’re guarding the door, she’s not going anywhere. I assumed that Sophia’s love interest would be docile making her easy to keep in check,” Lord Robotnik said as Saya snarls at that insult,

“You can only say that because I can’t use my speed, if I was free you wouldn’t stand a chance.” Saya glared, she may still be frightened but she was not going to be insulted like that. Lord Robotnik turns towards her seeing her change in attitude,

“You are full of surprises Miss Saya, you said your skill is speed correct? I’d love to test your capabilities after I am finished with Sophia,” He said as there’s a knock and he turns towards the door that was now open. This was her best chance while they all were distracted; she might not be able to get the shackles off. Luckily being raised in the temple she also knew that Void Gems can only absorb so much Chaos energy before they become inactive, not all of her speed is from Chaos’ gift. Years of running built up her speed. Taking advantage of the opportunity, Saya quickly jumps to her feet running towards the door,

“There’s no way I’ll help you Eggman!” She called him as a taunt, as she kicks Zero and another servant out of the doorway taking them all by surprise. “You’ll have to catch me first!” She runs down the hall as fast as she can in search for a way-out hearing Lord Robotnik’s calls to go after her echoing behind her. 


	8. Doubts and Confusion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sophia waits in the designated spot to save Saya from Lord Robotnik

The others stayed hidden as Sophia approached TK’s home looking around. She did not hear anyone else around and she could not smell Saya’s scent on the wind. After waiting a few moments, she starts to hear metallic movement as she sees one of the eggs walk around the house and approach her. Was Saya in there? Was it going to be a trade situation, Saya for her? The egg stops in front of her and opens, no one inside but there was a pair of Void gem encrusted shackles and a note laying on the bottom of the egg, no clamp restraints like before. She picks up the note,

_Remove your weapon and enter the egg with the shackles on, you will see your dear Saya soon._

Sophia crinkles up the note and tosses it to the side. Not only did he kidnap the woman she loves, but he’s also now forcing her this indignity of willingly entering this horrific contraption. Her heart sinks at the thought of Saya being trapped in one of these, that would be truly terrifying for her. She will tear him limb from limb if she was harmed.

**_C̶̡̭͔̰͕͕̻͚̫̥̣̾̊̾͒a̵̼̓̑̽̃͊͋͂̆͝͠͠ḷ̸̣̩̦͇̳̥̩̫̦͍̹̇̾̓͊̆͛m̴̺̩̫͕̦̪̖͙̐̌͌̔͐̂̑͜͝…̷̙̯̮̭͌̋̀͑̊̓̂̄͊̈́͠͠ ̶̳͒̇̌̚_ **

Sophia jolts at the sound of a whisper in her ear as she looks around for the source of the voice. But there was no one there. Why was that voice able to fill her with such resolve? She shakes her head and looks back at the egg waiting for its prey to climb in of their own volition. She takes a deep breath tying Saya’s ribbon around her wrist to not lose it, If entering this metal monsters mouth will get her closer to Saya, then so be it. Besides, she knew the others are going to follow her trail and will be there to assist. But she swears that Lord Robotnik will pay for what he has done.

She places on the shackles and feels the familiar drain of her energy that she felt the day prior from the Void gems. There were more of these meaning the effects were meant to be stronger. To the point that it made her feel sick. She takes another deep breath before climbing into the egg and sitting down, the bottom was cushioned but the rest of the interior felt cold and dead. It was like the opening waited for her to make herself comfortable, it shuts instantly after she stops moving taking her off guard.

“We did not just watch our Princess voluntarily enter the belly of that beast…” Alan said from within the bushes tightening the grip of his mallet. He wanted to charge out there and free her from that thing immediately. Brandy places her hand on his shoulder to help him calm. But she too felt the same wishing to rescue her friend from a frightful looking experience. 

“I don’t think she had a choice and it’s a brilliant way for him to get her right where he wants her without anyone knowing.” TK said,

“It’s moving, c’mon we must follow quickly,” Brandy said as they follow after egg. It moved much faster than any of them thought it could. 

“TK can you follow it by air?” Kolt asked as she nods and flies up the tree line following the egg at a faster pace.

“Brandy you’re fast, try to stay as close to the egg without being detected,” Alan said as Brandy nods and flames burst from her hands and feet speeding her forward,

“Wish we were as fast as them,” Kolt said sounding frustrated with their slower pace. He hated not getting to Saya quickly.

“They’ll need us to pry than damn egg open.” Alan said, “But while we’re running and talking I gotta ask… We all grew up together and you kept her a secret our entire lives… Why? I thought Chaos’ Chosen was revered, respected.” Alan asked,

“Strangers killed her parents, if it weren’t for Chaos’ intervention they would have taken her to who knows where. But those bastards were never caught and the fear of Saya being hunted by them again is forever looming.” Kolt said,

“Damn, then all in the temple were probably sworn to secrecy?” Alan said as Kolt nods, “How will this change going forward? If Sophia and Saya are together then…”

“Saya and Sophia are not together, as her guardian I won’t allow it.” Kolt said as Alan frowns,

“Sophia might fight you if you say that in front of her… these last two days I’ve never seen her like this. She’s fallen head over heels for Saya. Not sure if you noticed but she just willingly climbed into that creepy egg-shaped monster just to save her.” Kolt looks away thinking about Alan’s words. Remembering her rage in the cottage after reading the letter that Saya was taken. He had never seen that side of her and if Saya’s wellbeing meant it would trigger such a reaction it must mean something. “I’m just saying, maybe talk to them before you outright tell them no.” Alan said as Kolt ponders,

“I’m more upset with the lies than anything else… from both of them.” Kolt said as Alan nods,

“Yeah, maybe if we were all in on it, this wouldn’t have happened.” Alan said, Kolt knew that comment was pointed at him since he had contributed to the stack of secrets. 

“C’mon, we’re losing them.” Kolt said as they both pick up the pace and try to catch up.

* * *

Unfortunately since Saya did not know the layout of this underground maze she eventually got caught and dragged back to the room. A leather strap retied around her mouth after she bit a few of Lord Robotnik’s servants trying to get free. “Now look what you had me do.” He shakes his head as they toss her onto the floor, “I didn’t want you to look all scuffed up when Sophia arrives.” He hears Saya snarl from behind the leather strap, “It seems now that you know the situation you’re not afraid to show your fangs.”

“I told you not to underestimate her.” Zero said catching his breath, “Damn girl is faster than she looks,” Saya looks confident as she hears him say that letting out a proud huff.

“A mistake I will not make again I assure you.” Lord Robotnik said as one of the eggs enters the room and Saya’s demeanor completely changes upon seeing it, “It was easy to deduce. What you truly fear is Isolation don’t you?” Saya’s ears lower in confirmation of his theory. The egg opens up, she lets out a muffled squeak as the cold clamps tightly grab her wrists and ankles. Zero walks up and removes the other cuffs so the clamps have an easier time dragging her into the belly of the egg.

“This wouldn’t have happened if you had behaved,” Lord Robotnik said. Saya lets out a whimper as she’s forced back into sitting with her arms above her head. Tears begin streaming down her face from the pain of being placed in an uncomfortable position. “I can at least assure you that it won’t be very long until Sophia arrives.” Saya looked terrified, she didn’t want to be trapped in the dark again, it was worse than when the High Priest locked her in her room for two weeks. She just wept knowing there was nothing she could do as the doors close trapping her in the dark, unable to move, unable to see and unable to call for help. She felt completely and utterly… alone.

* * *

Sophia was unaware how much time had passed since she entered this uncomfortably stuffy and dark contraption having to catch herself from slamming into the interior walls whenever the thing would jerk and change directions suddenly. At this point all she can hope is for Saya to be alright, Chaos if she’s hurt she’ll rip Lord Robotnik’s head from his shoulders with her bare hands. She curses out loud recognizing that she is being influenced by the negative emotions being heightened from the comet.

**_Ć̶̘̬̭͇̰͓̰̓̈́̽̈̈͑̃͐͐̒̈̉ȧ̸̲̟̥̞̘̣͉͔̫̬̽̀̍͛̚͝l̷̡̥͙̳̇́̉͂̑͛̆̋͝m̸̨̢̢̛͇̭̪̯̯̟̮̯̳̖̔̎͂͂̓̏̎̋̓̓͗̇…̵̧̡̝͚̹͓̥̫̤̮̪̬̮̹̝͕̿̋͗̓̾̈́̀̿̄͝ ̸̢̩̩̏͋͋̄̿̌̎̀̈́̒̓͋̂_**

She hears a voice again, was it in her head? Was her stress and fears about Saya making her delusional? But then why did it sound so familiar? Whomever the voice was from she needed to comply to its suggestion if she wanted to have a level head and find a way to get Saya away from Lord Robotnik before the others come to their rescue. She hopes they are able to keep up with the egg.

The egg comes to an abrupt stop, Sophia pauses waiting for a moment as her ears twitch to the sound of muffled voices. She must be at her destination as the mouth opens and she’s blinded by light, “Welcome your majesty,” She hears Robotnik’s voice as she sees Zero standing in front of her holding out a hand to assist her out of the contraption. She ignores his hand and climbs out herself, “I apologize for the rough travel accommodations.” He said as she sees him above her on an elevated platform in front of a workbench… Something felt off… What was this energy she was feeling?

“Where is Saya,” Sophia did not respond to his apology as he turns,

“Yes of course, you wish to see your lover.” He holds a small device pressing a button on it and Sophia’s instantly lower as she sees another egg walk out from behind the bench into her view. The egg opens revealing Saya restrained and muzzled with tears staining her cheeks looking defeated. Her eyes adjust and lock on with Sophia as she tears up trying to move with a whimper.

Sophia steps forward as Zero grabs her forearm stopping her, she quickly turns towards him. “You will unhand me this moment or I will rip your throat out.” Sophia snarled taking the jackal off guard for a moment, “I will not acknowledge whatever any of this is until I may confirm that she is unharmed.” Zero looks for affirmation from Lord Robotnik as he gives him a nod. He lets go of Sophia’s arm and she quickly runs to Saya kneeling down and reaching to touch her face. “Are you hurt?” Saya shakes her head before Sophia places her hands on Saya’s cheeks whipping the tears away hearing sobs come from her mate. “Try to stay calm I will get you out of this.” Sophia said in a calming tone, the physical contact alone put Saya’s mind at ease.

“She must truly be important to you.” Lord Robotnik said as Sophia snarls towards him,

“Do what you want with me but release her, she has nothing to do with this.” Sophia said,

“I apologize your Majesty, but she is required for the experiments,” Lord Robotnik said as Sophia internally raged wishing to kill this bastard in front of her that would dare make Saya endure this. Her rage started to get so bad that Saya could feel the tainted energy seeping out of Sophia entering her where she was touching her face. Saya pulls out of her grip, the contact feeling like hot embers.

“Saya?” Sophia looks concerned by Saya’s reaction, She looks in pain as her ears pin against her head. Sophia didn’t understand why she looked like she was hurting. Because of the shackles around her wrists Sophia couldn’t reach around Saya’s head to untie the leather strap. “Remove the muzzle, something is wrong.” Sophia said,

“Very well but then we must begin the experiments, we only have a day before we lose the power of the Dark Comet.” Robotnik said reaching past Sophia and freeing Saya from the muzzle,

“Soph…” Saya whimpered as Sophia reaches for Saya again as she shrinks back and shakes her head, Sophia looks dejected by the reaction.

“Did I hurt you?” Sophia asked her ears lower worried,

“Your being influenced by the comet…” Saya said as Sophia now understands, she was reacting to feeling the negative energy coming from Sophia. It was hard to see while Saya was contained in the egg, but Sophia could see the small flick of black energy come off the tips of Saya’s spikes. Just the physical touch alone was enough for Sophia’s energy to influence Saya’s. If she’s not careful Saya could become tainted herself. If she becomes tainted she won’t be strong enough to cleanse Chaos.

“I’m sorry,” Sophia said as Says just nods, “What do you want from me Lord Robotnik,” Lord Robotnik smiles at her now being complaisant.

“I have a theory my dear,” He said holding his hand to help her back up to her feet, but she refuses staying next to Saya, “You are quite different from other Chaos Touched from all the research I’ve done. Your gift is rather taxing on your body and you only feel true relief when you are cleansed by the Master Emerald correct?” Sophia didn’t know what he was getting at but just nods not wanting to tell him that holding Saya gave her the same relief. “I believe the reason why you are having your headaches is due to you not being fully awakened.”

“What nonsense are you spewing?” Sophia looks confused and annoyed. Why hadn’t the others gotten here yet? Did they lose the eggs trail? Was she on her own?

“He thinks you’re Chaos’ Chosen…” Saya said as Sophia turns towards her shocked, part of her was relieved that he didn’t know Saya was Chaos’ Chosen but that also meant she was in even more danger. No matter what she must make sure he does not discover Saya is his chosen.

“Precisely! Your attunement to Chaos energy is unmatched. You are even able to sense the positive and negative energies coming from others.” Robotnik said,

“You’re insane,” Sophia said as Lord Robotnik shakes his head,

“Are you sure you haven’t heard a strange voice in your head you didn’t recognize?” He asked as Sophia stops for a moment. Right before she climbed into the egg and again while she was inside it. Sophie turns towards Saya as she looks at her confused, how is this possible? Saya is Chaos’ Chosen not her, why would she be able to hear his voice? “By your reaction I’d say you’re starting to second guess yourself.”

“I… I assure you… I am not Chaos’ Chosen,” Sophia said,

“There’s one way to find out.” He said nodding to Zero and he leaves the room. “Let me show you,” Lord Robotnik holds his hand out again but this time she sees he’s holding the small box he used earlier to open the egg Saya’s in. It was a silent threat that if she doesn’t comply he’ll seal Saya in the dark again. She looks back to Saya and places her hand on Saya’s lap making sure to avoid skin contact in case it harms her again.

“No matter what happens, try to stay calm and say nothing.” Sophia said as Saya nods in response before she takes Lord Robotnik’s hand, and he pulls her to her feet. “The door remains open or I do not comply.” Sophia glared as Lord Robotnik nods,

“Of course, I wish not to frighten the poor dear any more than I have to,” He said leading Sophia away from the egg as Saya starts to squirm with a whine not wanting Sophia to get hurt. “Now have a seat,” He leads her to a strange chair with seven empty circles above it. She sits down as two clamps pop out of the arm rests grabbing Sophia’s wrists so she couldn’t get up. Zero reenters the room carrying a chest, “Did you know that Chaos’ Chosen has the ability to alter their form depending on what type of Chaos energy they are influenced by?”

“No, I didn’t.” Sophia glances at Saya as she looks away, was that why she reacted so badly to Sophia’s touch? And why her spines looked as if they were turning dark when Sophia touched her while being enraged? 

“Well, if you have by chance,” Lord Robotnik opens up the chest in Zero’s hands as both Sophia and Saya could feel the energy pouring out of the chest. “An abundance of chaos energy at our disposal it would be easy for you to change forms using the energy.”

“The Chaos Emeralds…” Saya said not realizing she said that out loud,

“So you were the one who stole them.” Sophia glared, instinctually pulling at the shackles.

“To let these simply collect dust was an atrocity when we could learn so much on how to harness it’s powers.” Lord Robotnik said starting to place the Chaos emeralds in the empty slots above her. Sophia began to worry the others truly lost the trail and they were now both in trouble.

“And what will happen if you’re wrong?” Sophia asked,

“The Chaos Energy coursing through you might feel a bit uncomfortable but it won’t kill you.” He said putting in the final Emerald as Sophia could feel their energy pour over her. It was so overwhelming that it felt like she was drowning. “Now the initial start might sting a bit.” He walks over to a lever before lowering it without a warning as Sophia instantly yells in pain, the Chaos energy flooding her senses feeling like fire was poured on top of her. Saya could see it, the sparks of black energy coming off of Sophia similar to what she saw on Chaos when he went berserk. The tainted energy from the comet was drowning Sophia, 

“Stop! You’re hurting her!” Saya yelled struggling to get free,

“Sometimes progress is painful my dear,” Lord Robotnik said, Saya needed to get free. She couldn’t stand to watch Sophia getting ripped apart from the Comets energy as Sophia’s eyes glow white and her ebony fur starts to entirely turn crimson. “So I was right!” He cheered, “But this is not what I was expecting. I assumed she would turn gold like the records say…” Sophia lets out a terrifying roar completely consumed by the dark comets energy.

“Chaos Control!” Saya had to try and warp out of the eggs restraints even if it weakened her. She lands just a few feet out of the egg hitting the ground hard. Both Lord Robotnik and Zero turn towards her shocked,

“How were you able to do that with the Void gem’s negating your energy? Don’t let her interfere!” Lord Robotnik said to Zero as he rushes towards Saya. However neither of them realized that Sophia had snapped free of the shackles as they both are blasted back by a surge of Chaos energy coming from her. She takes a defensive stance near Saya, letting out a growl.

There’s a loud noise at the door as it’s broken off of its hinges and Kolt, and Alan burst into the room, “Your Majesty!” Alan yelled,

“Saya!” Kolt yelled as Saya looks over surprised to see them as she struggles back to her feet. Brandy and TK enter behind them. They all stand stunned to see Sophia’s change in appearance.

“What has happened to her?” Brandy asked,

“She’s under the influence of the Dark Comet, I’ve never seen it consume someone like this before…” Kolt said as he sees the Chaos Emeralds on the chair behind her. “The Chaos Emeralds!” Lord Robotnik and Zero struggle to their feet. Sophia turns her gaze towards them and charges at them at an unnatural speed, Zero pushes Lord Robotnik out of the way just before he’s slammed into the wall.

“Sophia stop!” Saya cried out getting to her feet. She turns towards her but there is no change to Sophia’s presence, empty white eyes filled with rage and entire form a bloody crimson. If she doesn’t get her to calm down they could all be killed by her blinded wrath. Worse, Sophia could be lost to the rage. “I am the servant of Chaos, Chaos is power, power pacified by my will, my will shall take upon your pain, rage and despair.” Saya said as her body begins to glow a radiant blue,

“Saya stop! If you do this you won’t have the strength to pacify Chaos!” Kolt said running towards Saya trying to stop her but a blast of Chaos energy from Sophia knocks him back. Another growl from her, but Saya recognized that Sophia even being unaware as still trying to protect her. She knew deep down that Sophia would never hurt her.

“Please return to your true form Sophia.” Saya walks up to Sophia and touches her arms wincing in pain from the heat coming off her, “Come back to me.” She reaches up and kisses her. They all see the blue glow around Saya transfer to Sophia and the red aura from Sophia enters Saya.

“I think it’s working.” TK said as Alan pulls her behind him just in case. Sophia’s form starts to revert back to normal as Saya’s fur becomes dark and her quills point up, her eyes becoming white voids.

“No…” Kolt looks horrified, “She absorbed too much and is going Dark…”

“What does that mean?” Brandy asked,

“Her job as Chaos’ Chosen is to absorb his negative energy when it overpowers him. But there’s always a chance it could overpower her in the process. Staying in that form for too long can kill her…” Kolt said as Sophia starts to stagger grasping her head not sure what happened,

“Saya?” Sophia sees Saya standing in front of her but now Saya is not registering her, “What’s going on?”

“She took the dark energy that you were drowning in and is holding onto it… We’re too far from the Master Emerald to cleanse her…” Kolt tries to think looking panicked.

“Saya is Chaos’ Chosen? But then why did Sophia react like that?” Lord Robotnik said getting back up to his feet,

“Alan…” Sophia glances at him as Alan steps closer to Lord Robotnik and Zero,

“You two are not moving until they help her. Then we’ll figure out what to do with you.” Alan said holding his mallet threateningly. Robotnik cowers back from Alan’s threat.

“Kolt, what about the Chaos Emeralds?” TK asked as Kolt turns towards them,

“I could try… but I still need to cycle the energy somewhere. If I don’t the Emeralds will disperse and then Saya won’t have them to help Chaos…” Kolt said looking conflicted, with all that happened he knows Saya won’t stand a chance cleansing Chaos without all seven Chaos Emeralds. 

“Use me,” Sophia said as Kolt looks shocked, “Saya’s and my energies are attracted to one another, I can use the emeralds and cycle the energy through us both until it all evenly distributes.”

“That could work.” Kolt nods as TK rushes over to the Emeralds and tries to grab one only for her to reel back from the intense heat coming off of them. “Let me,” Kolt walks over and holds out his hands. The Emeralds float out of the chair and circle around him. “Sophia once I start you can’t let her go until you both are balanced.” Sophia nods as she steps closer taking Saya’s hands, the same burning she felt when the energy from the Chaos Emeralds drowned her.

“Just hold her?” Sophia asked as Kolt nods, she tightens her grip of Saya ignoring the searing pain. 

“I will do the rest,” Kolt said as the Emeralds move and encircle her and Saya. “The servers are the seven Chaos, Chaos is power, Power enriched by the heart, the heart is the controller, the controller serves to unify the Chaos.” Kolt chants as Sophia feels the terrible pain intensify as her vision goes white.


	9. Bonded

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Saya took the dark energy from the Comet, Sophia must use her own energy to save her before it's too late.

“Shadow?” Sophia heard Saya’s voice say but it sounded muffled and distorted. Her head was pounding, what was going on? “Of course! The Chaos Shield blocks out Chaos energy.” Her vision clears as she sees Saya on the opposite side of a strange wall separating them. Now that she was trying to focus she realized this blue energy had her completely trapped. She sees Saya… no that wasn’t right… isn’t her name Sonic? “I knew you were still fighting; I just need to find something to break the link for good.” She ponders and lets out a sigh. What was this link she was talking about? Is that the static she was feeling in her head?

“Do not resist!” She hears a deep guttural voice that shakes her to her very core. Has she heard this voice before? Hasn’t she always heard this voice?

“This isn’t how I wanted to tell you but… Here goes…” Sophia focuses on Saya’s voice again. Wait what was she wearing? Wasn’t she in a blue dress? No they needed to hold onto each other why was this blue wall in the way? Why wasn’t her body listening to her? “There’s a reason why I wanted to talk to you alone that night. I waited for you to get back… I didn’t want to do it on base because I wanted it to be private.” She sees her press her hands against the blue wall as emerald eyes meet crimson. “Shadow… I…” But before she could finish she’s pulled away from a strange creature. “No!” 

“Saya!” Sophia tried to call out but even though she thought she did there was no voice behind it. She didn’t understand what was happening.

“Enough of this!” The darkling said biting into Saya’s … no Sonic’s shoulder… as she cries out in pain.

“Shadow… I wanted to… tell you…” Sonic outstretches her arm towards her with tears streaming down her face, “I’m… in… love with…y…” She watches her eyes go dark as the blue wall dividing them flickers before completely disappearing.

“She’s starting to be more work than she’s worth.” The creature said letting out a sigh,

“Bring her back to me, I have more questions for her.” She hears the deep voice in her head as the creature lifts Sonic’s feet off the ground. Sophia finally feels like she has the ability to control her movements.

“Of course Master, let’s go Shadow,” He said. They make eye contact, and he sees her entire body radiates a red glow as she looks at him with pure animosity. She grasps her head trying to stay focused seeing this bastard injure and put his hands on her love.

“I’ll kill you.” She snarled as the grey creature looked shocked,

“H…How?” He looks up towards a creature shaped like a star, “The link should be too strong for you to resist!” She doesn’t give him another chance to speak using all of her speed punching the man in the face and then ripping Sonic out of his arms kicking him away before jumping back.

“Sonic?” She calls out but she felt like fire in her hands. She wanted to let go but a part of her kept telling her she needed to hold on no matter what as her vision starts to turn white.

* * *

Sophia slowly wakes up opening her eyes to see blinding white all around her. Was that a dream? She felt a grip tighten around her hand as she turns her head to see Saya lying next to her, their hands intertwined, her skin was no longer hot to the touch.

She sits up and shifts to look at Saya’s peaceful sleeping form. Sophia didn’t want to wake her but something inside of her said she must. “Saya,” She gently nudges her before putting her hand on Saya’s cheek. Saya stirs with an unhappy moan as her eyes start to float open,

“Soph?” Saya looks up at her before quickly sitting up with tears in her eyes, “Soph!” She embraces Sophia tightly loudly sobbing, “I was so scared!”

“Shh, I’m here, you’re safe.” Sophia said with a calming purr nuzzling Saya’s cheek. “I’m so sorry that this happened, this is my fault… if I had just stayed away…”

“No! I should have been more cautious about that letter… A part of me second guessed that something didn’t feel right… But I really wanted to see you…” Saya blushes, as Sophia combs her fingers through Saya’s quills trying to keep her calm. She sees the blue ribbon tied around Sophia’s wrist. “My ribbon.”

“It was in the cabin as proof that they took you. I’m just glad they didn’t hurt you.” Sophia said looking guilty. Saya had to go through that frightening experience just because Robotnik thought she was Chaos’ Chosen, “I’m just glad he didn’t discover who you are before I got there,” Saya nods in agreement,

“But then you wouldn’t have become influenced by the comet.” Saya said,

“No he might have done much worse is he didn’t need to prove that I was his chosen and might have gone straight to the real experiments. And I fear what he had planned…” Sophia said as Saya’s ears lower before she nods in understanding. 

“W… What was that dream?” Saya asked as Sophia was shocked to hear her say that,

“You saw it too?” Sophia asked as Saya pulls away just enough to make eye contact with Sophia and nods.

“You were in a strange bubble… I think I made it? But something or someone was controlling you and I was trying to free you but then…” Saya reaches over to her shoulder as Sophia inspects it. There was no bite mark, what was it that they saw? “Then everything went white and now we’re here.”

“After I retrieved you from that bastards grasp you were as hot as burning embers, but I couldn’t bring myself to let you go and then all went white.” Sophia said.

“I think… We knew each other in another life.” Saya said pondering “But where are we?” She looks around but all either of them could see was white, no shadows anywhere.

“I’m not sure, but I care not as long as you are unharmed.” Sophia said as Saya nods,

“I’m okay,” Saya said as Sophia wraps her arms around Saya’s waist and pulls her close,

“Did you mean what you said in the dream?” Sophia asked, Saya’s ear tilts confused but then she remembers as her face goes beet red.

“That I l…love…” Saya looks away from Sophia completely flustered,

“Am I moving too fast?” Sophia asked sounding sad, she didn’t want to overwhelm her. But after hearing the dream Saya say it, she wanted to hear her say it too.

“No! I’ve just never said it like that… to someone before…” She said starting to fuss with her quills,

“I love you,” Sophia said as Saya stiffens hearing her say that “From the moment I laid eyes upon you I fell for you.” Saya couldn’t take her eyes away from Sophia’s as there were tears but not frightened tears like they were before.

“I love you too,” Saya brightly smiles as Sophia couldn’t help herself pull Saya into a passionate kiss to steal away that perfect smile.

**_C̸̢̛̯̲̰͕̼̠̼̹̘̮͎̠̺̞̈́̇́͌̎̿̓̉͋̋͂͒h̴̢̘̟̗̯͖̠͕͖͖̰̯̖͚͒̌͐̐̉͛̒͆́̓͘ő̸̱͖̯̺̱͍̊̍͋͑̚͝s̴̨̧̛̭͓͕̖̙̫̗̄̄̇͋̈́͆͐͘e̸̹̘̙̭̙̖̞͂ͅn̵̡̢̛̛͕̹̘̱̟̿̃̐͆̊̈́̇̋̄̈́̄̔̓́͜͜…̸̨̧͔̭͙̘͙̜̹̤̝̤̣͈͊̀̇ͅ_**

They both hear echo all around them as Sophia quickly stands up still holding onto Saya protectively. “Chaos?” Saya called out,

**_Ň̶̢͙̥͖̱̯̩̘̺͙͔̯͂͛̓͗̾̃̈́͝ḕ̴͔̺͎̹̱̪͇̠̘͇̝̤̿̂̂̋̔̇̑̄̓̌̚ë̵̡̛̪̙͙̣̿̑̍̕d̷̡̨̖̪̘̩̾̽́̉́͠ ̸̨̧̢̥̼̩͎̹̗̱̬̺̄͛y̷̢̘̖̮̖̣̘̿̄̈͂͠͠ȍ̷̡̲͉͓̱̤̺̥͉̫̳̻̯͚̓̈́̈̅̀͂͐͒͋̾͑̉͜͝͝ͅu̴̢̫̝͈̝͛͗̈̐̋̈́̂̍͆̿͠…̸̨̟̹͔̟̮̗̔_**

“How? We don’t know where we are.” Saya called out,

“I don’t understand, I’m not Chaos’ Chosen… Why can I hear him?” Sophia asked still holding Saya tightly,

“I don’t know… your form was also altered by Chaos energy.” Saya said remembering how frightening Sophia looked being influenced by the dark comet.

**_T̶̗̯͔̬̲̜͎͍͋̋̄̈́̐̋̃̎̉̏̍̉̂͆̾͘o̷̞͉͖̥̺͆̔͒̔̚g̵̛̝̥̙͐͊̑͆͊͛̀̽̽̈͛̿͘͝ȩ̴͙͕̬̗̙̳̹͓̻̺̤̘͚͎̼̀̌͆́͗̌́̔̿͋̐̇̕͜t̷̗̙̰̠͌͋̒̂̈́̍̋͛̒̅̌͌̓͊̔͠h̵͔͇̱̙͇͎̫͙̓͑͋̒̌̈́̇̽̔͆͐̉̋̇͆̅͠ȩ̵̛̛͓͖͚͇͔͚͖̦̩͇̩̬̲̭̞̖̾̾̒͐̅̔̏͘r̵̫̗̠̲̞͖̬̱̘̜̮͓̻̪̭͂̆͗͋̊͆…̴̡͙̠̭̤̮̠̊͂͒́̏͊̓̈́͠_**

“Repeat after me,” Saya said turning to Sophia understanding what Chaos meant as she nods in response, “The servers are the seven Chaos…” Sophia repeated Saya’s words, “Chaos is power,” The more Sophia repeated the more she knew what the next word would be. “Power enriched by the heart, the heart is the controller,” Now they were speaking in unison. “The controller serves to unify the Chaos, Chaos Control!” their vision goes white.

* * *

They hear talking around them as they open their eyes and see one another holding hands tightly. “It worked!” Kolt said looking surprised as they both turn to him seeing the Chaos Emeralds still circling around them. Before anything Sophia pulls Saya into her arms holding her tightly, noticing Saya almost at the verge of tears. 

“Are you both alright?” Brandy asked,

“Yes we seem to be unharmed,” Sophia said,

“We need to… get to the temple; Chaos is losing control.” Saya said taking heavy breaths looking at Kolt,

“We’re in the middle of the forest, it’s going to take some time to get there.” Kolt said as Saya looks panicked, Chaos already sounded in pain meaning they were running out of time.

“Sophia, you told me that you can teleport right?” Saya asked as Sophia nods,

“Only short distances and I can’t take other people.” Sophia said,

“What if you use the Chaos Emeralds to amplify your ability?” Saya asked looking desperate, The others couldn’t tell but Sophia was holding Saya up, she had no energy left in her legs.

“Saya you’re too weak to do the cleansing,” Sophia said,

“I don’t have a choice… If I don’t, a lot of people are going to get hurt. This is my duty.” Saya said firmly. Sophia knew that she was right, but she didn’t want to see her hurt again. If she can be there to help she will.

She turns towards Brandy and Alan, “Get those two to the castle to be detained.” Sophia said as they both hesitate,

“Your Majesty, we can’t just leave you…” Brandy said,

“I’ll be at the temple and will stay there until you come get me.” Sophia said, “We don’t have time to argue, the fate of all in the realm are in danger.” They both nod as Sophia turns towards Kolt who looked annoyed at her holding Saya, “You and TK enter the circle and I will get us to the temple.” Kolt just lets out a huff and walks into the center of the Chaos Emeralds. Now that he was closer to them he could see it, Saya was very depleted of Chaos energy but was starting to regain that energy at a faster rate than normal.

“Wait…” Kolt said walking closer, “Give me your hands,” Kolt holds out his hands. They both look at each other confused then both give him one of their hands. He looks at their hands intently then overlays them before resting Saya’s hand in Sophia’s seeing a red spark of energy at the initial contact. “I can’t believe it…”

“Is something wrong?” Saya asked,

“You two are soul bonded.” Kolt said as they both look at one another and then back at Kolt confused, “In a past life you two bonded your souls linking your Chaos energy,”

“So what we saw…” Sophia’s thoughts went back to the strange dream they both had as Saya shakes her head trying to focus,

“We don’t have time for this, Chaos needs me.” Saya said as Sophia nods, they can talk about this after the comet has passed,

“Of course,” Sophia concentrates on the temple, “Chaos Control!” The four of them warp away leaving Alan and Brandy with Lord Robotnik and Zero.

“Alright you two, get moving, it’s going to be a long walk.” Alan said holding his mallet,

“Do not try anything, we will be watching you very closely.” Brandy said as they are escorted out of the room.

* * *

The four of them appear right in front of the temple, Sophia was a little confused that they didn’t warp right next to the Master Emerald. “That’s odd… I thought I warped us next to the Master Emerald.”

“The Alter room is warded,” Kolt said as they felt the ground beneath them quake.

“What was that?” TK asked,

“Chaos… He’s already losing control.” Saya said,

“Let’s hurry,” Kolt said,

“Saya are you sure?” Sophia asked noticing how winded Saya still was, She looks up at Sophia seeing the concern in her eyes and gives her a smile.

“We have the Chaos Emeralds, I got this.” Saya said as Sophia hesitates before nodding and they head inside,

They all feel it immediately as they enter, a terrifying dark pressure all around them that made the air feel thick, “It’s already this bad?” Kolt said as they all enter further seeing the other priests look panicked and trying to stay out of the way as the High Priest sees them,

“What happened?” Reginald asked seeing how tired Saya looked,

“We can talk later; we have the Chaos Emeralds.” Kolt said as the High Priest nods looking hopeful hearing they have the Emeralds. 

“I’ll hold you to that,” He said glancing at Sophia who was still holding Saya. “Try to be careful,” He looks at Saya as her ears fold back before she nods. Sophia tightens her hold on Saya seeing her reaction to the High Priest.

“Will you stay with me?” Saya asked Sophia as she nods, They all hear a terrifying roar from the Master Emeralds room that shakes the entire temple. They start to ascend the stairs, Kolt and TK following behind them.

“That’s Chaos?” Sophia looks shocked seeing the ginormous watery form of Chaos looming over the Master Emerald, a guttural growl echoing around them. His form tripled in size and a tail had appeared, the same black energy sparking around him.

“If we don’t hurry he’ll turn into Absolute Chaos and then not even Saya can stop him.” Kolt said. Saya takes a deep breath before giving Sophia a nod to let her go. Sophia hesitates still knowing how weak Saya is worried she may not be able to do this.

“It’s going to be okay Soph.” Saya reassured her.

“Please be careful…” Sophia said reluctantly letting her go as Saya holds her hands out as the Chaos Emeralds encircle her,

“I am the Servant of Chaos, Chaos is power,” They all see as Saya’s quills start glowing gold at the tips as they slowly start turning gold completely. “Power pacified by my will,” Her entire body starts to glow gold, “My will shall take upon his…” Chaos’ arm extends grasping her, the Chaos Emeralds drop to the ground stopping her transformation as she’s dragged towards Chaos,

“Saya!” Sophia yells as Saya cries out in pain from feeling Chaos’ tight grasp. They see the gold form reverse back to glowing blue as her energy starts to be absorbed into Chaos,

“Chaos stop! If you absorb her energy now before she transforms she’ll die!” Kolt looked panicked trying to plead to the maddened spirit as they see Saya go limp in his hand.

“No, I will not lose her!” Sophia told herself as she remembers the saying Saya taught her. Perhaps she could turn gold like Saya was attempting to and free her before it’s too late, “The servers are the seven Chaos,” The Chaos Emeralds glow floating back up and encircle her, “Chaos is power, power enriched by the heart, the heart is the controller, the controller serves to unify the Chaos, Chaos Control!” In a brilliant flash of light Sophia’s form changes her fur changing to a vibrant gold as her red stripes remained unchanged the Chaos Emeralds disappear after the transformation. But she could feel their power welled up inside her.

“How is this possible? I thought only Saya could do that.” TK said,

“It has to be the Soul Bond; they share their abilities and responsibilities between one another.” Kolt said. Sophia flies up next to Saya as a sword created of Chaos energy appears in her hand. She slices the arm entrapping Saya cleanly as the watery hand loses its form and drops Saya. Sophia catches her unmoving form before she hits the ground.

“Saya?” Sophia called to her, but she doesn’t move. She could feel her form going cold in her arms, “No… Saya please open your eyes…” Sophia begins to tear up,

“Sophia move!” Kolt yells as she sees one of Chaos’ claws try to grab them, she flies further away. Sophia looks down as Saya. Kolt said they share their abilities then that means maybe she could wake Saya up with her energy.

“Don’t leave me my love, not after we just found each other.” Sophia said before she kisses Saya holding her tightly. Kolt could see that Saya’s weak energy was starting to react to Sophia’s. Saya’s form starts to glow gold and her fingers twitch.

“Look out!” TK tried to warn Sophia as Chaos’ arm was striking down towards them. But Sophia didn’t have enough time to move she turns shielding Saya’s body with her own. Instead of feeling a watery impact they are surrounded by a golden field that blocked the attack as Sophia pulls away and sees Saya holding her hand out, her entire body changed to gold and eyes glowed red.

“Saya?” Sophia called out surprised as Saya turns back to her with a smile,

“Thank you,” Saya said as the bubble around them dissipates, “Can you help me just a little more?” Saya asked as Sophia nods, they float midair next to each other.

“We are the servants of Chaos, Chaos is power, power pacified by our will, our will shall take upon your pain, rage and despair.” They both say as they let Chaos grab them and pull them in closer. “Return to your true form… Chaos Control!” Their energy transfers to Chaos as they all see the dark energy dissipate and Chaos’ form slowly shrink back to normal. Saya and Sophia’s super forms dissipate just as Chaos eyes turn back to gold and he gently sets them both down. They both collapse to their knees completely drained of energy.

**_Ḥ̶̛̱̮̥͎͙̬̙̝̈́u̸̧̧̱̬̥͍̗̻̬͊̋̓͛͜͜ͅr̶̨̖͓̠̫̝̩̹̦͈͇̣͎̿̽̉̐̿̒̈́͐͂͝͠t̷̨̢̧̬̪͉͔̳̱̪̣̝̲̤̳͂̇̇̎̍͌̓̋̕…̶̦̲̞̺͙͇̯͖̙͊́̄?̵̡̨͍͌̑͊͊ ̷̨̺̦̪̩̫̜̹̣͉̘̪̺̙̥̤̎͊̆̏͌̅̚_**

They heard Chaos ask as Saya shakes her head, trying to stay conscious to not worry him. “We’re okay, just tired,” Saya smiles at Chaos as he leans down and places his hands on both of their heads,

**_T̷̡̩̖̖̭͈̣̠̤̪̜͈͙̫̫̒̄̿̃͋̐̉̌͌̅̐̑̒̉͒͝ḩ̷̨̛͉̮̩̘̖͕͌̾͂̆̀̎͊̔̌͛̽ͅa̵̦̥͗̍̃̆̈́͌̑̑̒̄̏̽̚̕͝͝n̷̡̥̙̮̰̞̥̠̥͙̳̳̬͌̃̈́̽̐̅k̵̢̢͉̺̤̱̤̬͚̘͍͕̀͐̄͑͜͝͝ͅͅ ̸̨̜͔̺̟͖̫͎̱̪͖̉̏̀̊̍̆́̾̉̅̎̕̚y̵̺̭̲͓̳͍̫̝͇̒o̷̜͔͆͐̆̔́̾̅̌͛̇̓͋̈́́̚ų̶̨̥̤͖̟̺̮͉̞̩͔͖̮̫̆̎̂̾͋…̷̛̍̈́͜ ̷͉̜͉̙̎B̶̧̘͈̹͇̩͍̩̗̖̲̫̍͐͆̓̇o̶͓͈͓̹̳̩̹͙̲̺̮̪̱̪̙͆̂̋̾͆̽̄́̌̃̈́͐͘t̸̨̛͕̮̱͚͚͇̫̖̜̑̂̎̽͒̈́́ȟ̵͖̗͖͌ ̴̧̭̙͖̞̞̥̤̯̖̖͆̽̎͂̔̈́̊͒̉̚͠o̸̧̧͔͍̫͈̭̭̲̳͕̥̱̜̅͗̑̊f̸̭͈͔͙͓͇̥͕̟̮ ̸͓̻̲̘̍̈́̐̇̎͌̌̃͘̕͘̕y̵̱̗̤͓̦̟̒͒͋̔̏͛͋͊̿̔͒̈͌̂̀͘ŏ̴̧̖̙̱͇̱̘̫̤͋͂̍͑̏̄̾̋̔͌̕͘u̴̧̥͕̭̤̖̺̙͋̃̔͗́͘͝ͅ.̷̯̪̘̲̈́̔̈̃̊̒̌͘.̷̢̡̢̫̫̙͍̞͚̝̲̲͂͌͜ͅͅ.̸̢̧̗̯̤̫̦͔̟̪̻̲̳̰̱̰̖̆̆_**

He said turning into a puddle and disappearing. “We did it…” Sophia said catching her breath, she reaches for Saya as her vision starts to blur before either of them could reach the other they both fall unconscious.

* * *

Sophia feels something cold on her forehead as she starts to awaken. Her head throbbed as she opened her eyes seeing that she was laying in her bed back within the castle. She looks over to see Brandy sitting next to the bed as she looks relieved,

“Thank Chaos you’re awake,” Brandy said as Sophia tries to sit up, “You should continue to rest,” Brandy stops her,

“Where’s Saya?” Sophia asked,

“She is at the temple also resting.” Brandy said,

“Is she okay?” Sophia asked,

“Kolt is keeping an eye on her. She hadn’t woken up yet but if you just woke up she may be waking up as well.” Brandy said taking the cold compress off Sophia’s head and checking her temperature, “It looks like your fever has finally passed,”

“I need to see her,” Sophia tries to get up again,

“You’re not going anywhere! You’ve been unconscious for three days.” Brandy said as Sophia looks shocked.

“All the more reason to go see Saya.” Sophia said angrily as Brandy looks at her annoyed,

“You’re not going anywhere until the King gives you permission. The rest of us have given our statements about what transpired but he hasn’t heard from you or Saya.” Brandy said as Sophia lets out a huff,

“What of Robotnik?” Sophia asked,

“He and his servant Zero are currently under heavy guard within the dungeon.” Brandy said,

“The others?”

“Alan is helping with repairs within the temple with TK and I requested the Kolt send word when Saya awakens. Just try to get some more rest. I must inform the King that you have awakened.” Brandy said as she heads towards the door. Sophia lets out a heavy sigh as she turns her head towards the window. She prays to Chaos that Saya is alright.

* * *

Saya wakes up to Kolt sitting next to her, she doesn’t even try to move. Her entire body felt extremely sore. “Soph?” Saya said as Kolt lets out a huff,

“The princess is at the castle resting, you both have been out for three days,” Kolt said as Saya’s ears lower hearing his upset tone. “Why didn’t you tell me the truth?” Saya looks away,

“I was afraid… I didn’t want to be locked away in my room again…” Saya said,

“The High Priest isn’t your guardian anymore Saya, I am. Did you really think I would let you be locked up like that again?” Kolt asked as Saya hesitates,

“I… I wasn’t sure, every time I thought I could trust you… my mind second guessed itself.” Saya said turning away from him. “I’m sorry…” Kolt lets out a sigh, he understands her trepidations about telling him. She has every right to have that fear and he can’t stay upset at her for it. Regardless, his father confirmed that is exactly what would have happened if he had found out.

“I’m sorry as well, I should have worked harder at making sure you trusted me.” Kolt said, “Maybe then I could have kept you safe…” He clenches his fist blaming himself for her fear,

“No… I should have been more cautious…” Saia said turning back towards him,

“Do you love her?” Kolt asked as Saya nods,

“I do,” Saya said, as Kolt crosses his arms,

“Well, you’re already bonded so it’s not like I can tell you no. But if she hurts you…”

“She the princess Kolt I don’t think you can threaten her.” Saya chuckles,

“I’m your guardian it’s my job to fight anyone who dares hurt you.” Kolt said as Saya smiles, it made her happy to know he cared for her like an older brother.

“Brandy asked me to inform her once you woke up. Try to get some more rest I’ll bring up some food after I’ve sent word.” Kolt said standing up.

“Can I see Soph after I’m feeling better?” Saya asked,

“We have a lot to answer for since we all kept your existence a secret. So I assume we will be getting a summons not long after I inform them about you.” Kolt said,

“Are we in trouble?” Saya asked as Kolt just gives her a comforting smile at her,

“My father will be the most in trouble, you are not going to be held accountable. It’s not like the King can do anything to Chaos’ Chosen,” Kolt said. He leaves as Saya tries to relax and go back to sleep but she felt unsettled not being able to see Sophia right away, she wished to have the comfort of safety she felt being in Sophia’s arms.

* * *

The King visited Sophia after he was informed that she awoke, She had finally finished telling him everything and was waiting for him to process it while quietly contemplating. “Reginald’s son did explain something about a Soul Bond. And he confirmed that you and Chaos’ Chosen are bonded?” He asked as Sophia nods her head,

“I apologize for not being upfront about this… Now that I have rested I can see that I was as Brandy call it, love sick.” Sophia said with a heavy sigh, “I would like to question what a Soul Bond means entirely. Are these my true feelings or something my soul is telling me to feel…” Sophia looks away,

“Does knowing about this bond change how you feel for her?” Her father asked, Sophia ponders for a moment.

“No, I still love her. Even if the bond influenced how I feel that doesn’t change that I pursued it. And that she returned my feelings,” Sophia looks at her wrist, the blue ribbon still tied there.

“Reginald still has a lot of explaining to do, regardless of if her life was in danger we could have had her guarded. He did not have the right to lie about her existence.” The King said with a huff,

“We all made mistakes, what’s most important is that Saya survived and we have at least another five years before the comet returns.” Sophia said as the King nods in agreement,

“Which we will need now that the Chaos Emeralds have scattered,” The King said, “After all the discussions, we can plan the ceremony.”

“What ceremony?” Sophia asked looking at her father confused,

“Welcoming Chaos’ Chosen, there is always a celebration. On top of that if we want her better guarded we should prepare a room here in the castle.” The King schemed with a grin as Sophia lets out an annoyed huff, she knew he was doing this on purpose. 

“It’s safer for her in the temple, the Master Emerald masks her presence,” Sophia said,

“So you don’t want her to live here with you?” Her father asked with a grin noticing her ear twitched to the question, “Either way it will be up to the chosen,” The door knocks,

“Your majesty,” Brandy walked in with a bow, “I have just received word that Lady Saya has awoken and is continuing to rest.” Sophia lets out a relieved sigh after hearing that. 

“Excellent, have them send word for them to come to the castle tomorrow so we may discuss everything.” The King said as Brandy bows again before leaving. “Rest, tomorrow we shall discuss how to proceed moving forward.” He stands up and leaves Sophia alone to rest, her thoughts going back to all that had happened the last few days and what was in store for her and Saya now that all is in the open. 


	10. Going Forward

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Comet has passed and the Temple has a lot of explaining to do

The following day, a carriage and guards were sent to the temple to escort Saya and the others to see the King. Saya’s leg was bouncing, she felt terribly nervous. She has never been to the castle before and the stagnant atmosphere within the carriage was not helping her. “Are you okay Saya?” TK asked noticing how uncomfortable Saya looked, she had never seen her so stressed.

“I’m not used to traveling in such a slow transport.” Saya joked trying not to worry her, In truth being inside this moving box was not helping her. She had never been inside a carriage before since she easily ran everywhere. The longer they were inside the more it reminded her of being trapped within the egg.

“Don’t worry Saya, we’re almost there.” Kolt said as Saya lets out a relieved sigh, she glances over at the High Priest who had not spoken to her since the Dark Comet’s passing. Saya’s ears lower out of instinct understanding that he was mad at her. She didn’t know what to say to him. The carriage comes to a halt as Saya stiffens.

“We have arrived,” The door opens as Alan says holding his hand out to help Saya out of the carriage. She looks confused at the gesture,

“He’s trying to assist you out of the carriage,” TK explained,

“Oh…” Saya reaches out and takes his hand and he helps her out,

“This is probably a lot for you huh.” He said as Saya nods keeping her head down, “Oh right I never had a chance to introduce myself, My name’s Alan.” He introduced, “It’s nice to finally meet you.”

“Nice to meet you…” Saya said, Alan looks back at Kolt who was helping TK out of the carriage and the High Priest follows behind. He gives Kolt a look wondering if she was alright,

“Sorry, she’s just a little nervous.” Kolt said as Alan lets Kolt lead Saya as he leads TK.

“Follow me,” Alan said taking the lead. Kolt tightens his hold on Saya’s arm,

“Take is easy, you’re safe, we’re right here with you.” Kolt said as she squeezes his arm back,

“Am I allowed to run if I don’t feel safe?” Saya said as Kolt lets out a sigh,

“No Saya, you need to stay. I’m here to keep you safe.” Kolt said as her ears pin back, “Don’t you want to see Sophia?” Her ears perk up as he shakes his head trying not to chuckle, now he knew exactly how to get her to pay attention,

Alan escorts them to the throne room, and they see the King and Sophia sitting upon the thrones. Saya’s eyes instantly lock with Sophia as she tightens her grip on Knuckles’ arm to stop herself from running up and embracing her. Just seeing her there put her mind at ease a little bit.

“Thank you all for coming,” The King said, they all bowed as Alan leaves the four of them to speak to the King. He takes his position next to Brandy on Sophia’s side, “Lady Saya.” She stiffens at her name being called, “Please step forward,” Saya tries to hide behind Kolt but he doesn’t let her, pushing her in front of him.

“H…hello…” Saya bows then stumbles into a curtsey making Sophia smirk, she remembered her doing that before at the cottage. 

“I don’t think I’ve ever met a timid Chosen,” The King chuckles, “Come closer child let me get a better look at my daughters mate.” Both Saya and Sophia’s faces turn bright red at the comment.

“Father…” Sophia pinches the bridge of her nose as Saya steps a little closer. She quickly noticed that Saya was trembling, and before her father could protest she stands up and walks over to Saya taking them all by surprise. She takes Saya’s hand and pulls her back towards her chair. She gives Brandy a glance as she nods and walks away for a moment before returning with a stool that she places next to Sophia’s chair, “Sit,” Sophia said as Saya does what she’s told, “Stop tormenting her and get to the point.” She snarled defensively,

“Alright,” The King chuckles at her outburst as Sophia sits back down taking Saya’s hand. She instantly feels better being this close to Sophia, “Before we discuss what happened, I would like some answers Reginald,” He gaze moves to the High Priest, “What right did you believe you had to hide Chaos’s Chosen’s existence from the royal family? By the accounts of my daughter and my staff, she is being targeted by an unknown assailant but all that tells me is that she should have been brought to the court sooner for protection.”

“Chaos himself warned me not to trust Saya with anyone. He stated he could not perceive who they were because they used strange magic. For all we knew, it was the royal family that was after her.” Reginald said outright “I will not apologize for protecting Chaos’ chosen.”

“How do we know what Chaos said? His Chosen is the only one who can understand his voice. How were you able to get this information while she was a child?” The King asked, Sophia didn’t think of it like that, how exactly would have Chaos told him this?

“Before the previous Chosen passed he warned us that the next Chosen will be different from any other Chosen and gave us a way to momentarily speak to Chaos before the next Chosen comes of age. Chaos can temporarily possess a willing party.” Reginald explained as Sophia notices that this was also news to Kolt, “You could ask the Chosen herself if this is possible.” He looks at Saya as her ears lower,

“Is this true?” The King turned towards Saya as she nods then squeezes Sophia’s hand. Sophia glances at Saya before narrowing her eyes at the High Priest. She did not like seeing Saya cower like this. 

“What I would like to know High Priest, is why Saya is so afraid of being herself?” Sophia asked, Saya turns towards her shocked by her question with eyes begging her to stop. “From our times together she has visibly looked afraid as if she was going to be punished whenever I would ask her certain questions. I figured out early on that she wouldn’t tell me because of that fear. I would like an answer.” Sophia felt Saya’s hand tremble, she understood. She didn’t want to bring up past scars, but she could not sit by knowing deep down that she was mistreated as Chaos’ Chosen. And she could tell that Reginald was trying to keep his composure.

“I raised her how I saw fit, Chaos did not specify how she should be raised in detail. Just that to keep her safe was for her to be hidden.” Was all that he said as Sophia let’s out an annoyed huff not accepting that vague answer.

“Fine, Then answer me this.” She turns her gaze towards Kolt, “Why does she fear being alone?” Both Kolt and Saya’s faces go white. Sophia knew that Kolt would never lie or avoid answering a question in front of the King.

“That’s enough Sophia,” The King said noticing both Kolt’s and Saya’s faces. He could tell that his daughter wanted to hunt down the truth and after how the two of them reacted so did he. But this was not the time to judge his method of raising them. “We can bring that up another time, this is about her identity being hidden from us these past twenty years.” Sophia nods, she feels Saya stop shaking, “As Lady Saya was able to confirm your claim of Chaos’ request we shall overlook the fabrication of her existence.”

“Thank you your Majesty,” Reginald said with a low bow,

“However,” The King continued as Reginald looks back up surprised, “Sophia mentioned that her upbringing is still under question and as such she shall be moved to the castle to be protected by my personal guard until a deeper investigation into her parents deaths can be done.” Kolt was trying not to look angry, it was his job to protect her and now the King is taking his duty that was given to him by Chaos himself,

“Kolt, that invitation is extended to you as well since you are her guardian.” Sophia said quickly taking into account his entire demeanor had changed. Kolt looks over at Saya and sees she looks more relaxed after hearing Sophia say that. But she could also see the anger that Reginald was trying to hide,

“Your Highness, I do not believe that is wise.” Reginald said, “We do not know where Saya’s truly from as Chaos was the one who brought her to us. She may not even be from this country making it hard to do a thorough investigation. On top of that, the Master Emerald helps mask her presence from others.” He gave Saya a look that told her to say something,

“It is up to Lady Saya then,” The King didn’t want to elongate this argument as it seemed that Reginald would fight this relentlessly. “What would you like to do?” He turns to her as Saya looks stunned. Her gaze glancing between all of them unsure how to answer.

“M…may I have time t…to think?” Saya asked as the King gives her a gentle smile before he nods, he was slowing starting to understand Sophia’s concern for her. He had only meant to tease about her timidness but now he was starting to see there was more to this and he wanted his daughters mate to feel safe.

“Yes of course, you do not have to do anything you do now want to. Please let us know how you would like to proceed by the end of the day.” The King said as she nods still tightly holding onto Sophia’s hand. “Onto next business…”

“Father, I understand you are still wanting Saya’s testimony about what happened the final day of the Dark Comet. But I must request a recess,” Sophia said as she gives him a stern but knowing look telling him that to go further would be too much for Saya in one sitting. She looked so pale that even the tips of her quills looked void of color.

“Yes, why don’t you take her around the castle grounds. We shall reconvene after lunch.” The King said temporarily relieving them all of the formal investigation. Sophia stands up helping Saya up and escorts her out of the room. Both Kolt and TK follow after them as all leave the throne room as Brandy and Alan hurriedly rush to join them. 

“What in Chaos was that Sophia?” Kolt snapped in a low tone making sure other guards didn’t hear him,

“I apologize for putting you on the spot Kolt, but it’s been on my mind since I met Saya.” Sophia said looking over at Saya, she still had her head down. “I’m sorry for making you feel uncomfortable.” Sophia tried to get Saya’s attention, but she was lost in thought thinking all that just transpired. “Saya?”

“Huh?” Saya looks up after feeling Sophia stop moving and tugged on her arm, “Oh, sorry I was just trying to process everything.” She chuckles a little embarrassed that she zoned out,

“You should have either asked one of us in private or gave us a heads up that you were going to do that.” Kolt huffed as they walk out to the garden. It was lush full of beautiful roses and other flowers. Sophia couldn’t help but smile as Saya’s astonished expression.

“Again, I apologize, I got ahead of myself. That was planned to be discussed at a later time after more investigating had taken place.” Sophia said, “Would you all mind if Saya and I have a moment in private?” She asked as Kolt gives her a look,

“Kolt…” Saya could see he was being overprotective,

“Just don’t decide to run off.” Kolt said giving her a knowing look, if she had the means he knew she’d use the chance to run for it.

“I promise I’ll stay put,” Saya said as he nods,

“We shall grab some food and meet you out here.” Brandy said as they leave Sophia and Saya to walk the garden together.

“How are you feeling?” Sophia asked,

“I’m a little overwhelmed… I wasn’t expecting the King to suggest for me to move into the castle.” Saya said, she was still avoiding eye contact. “Can I be honest with you?”

“Always.” Sophia said,

“I don’t know what I want to do… now that it’s out that I’m Chaos’ Chosen I don’t have to hide all the time… I’m free to do whatever I want.” Saya sounded relieved saying that but something about how she worded that had Sophia unsettled,

“Was living in the temple that bad?” Sophia asked as Saya looks at her but quickly looks away knowing Sophia would be able to tell just by looking in her eyes.

“N…It’s not…” Saya’s ears lower frustrated that she couldn’t find the words. But she also didn’t want to talk about what happened when she was locked up for two weeks. Reginald was her caretaker, and it was her own fault for disobeying.

“I’m alright keeping whatever you want to say between us. If you are afraid there will be repercussions I assure you I will keep you safe.” Sophia said trying to reassure Saya that she can trust her, “Do you not want to move into the castle?” Saya was starting to feel overwhelmed again, she’s never had a choice before.

“I…” Saya bites her thumb and continues trying to think letting out a frustrated whine as Sophia gently pulls Saya in by the waist snapping her out of it as she locks eyes with her before Sophia kisses her longingly. Saya instantly melts in her arms not realizing that this was what she needed completely forgetting why she was even feeling stressed in the first place. Sophia was here with her and that’s all she truly wanted.

“Sorry, I’ve been waiting to do that since I saw you walk into the throne room.” Sophia said as Saya takes her off guard and pulls her back into another kiss.

“Me too,” Saya said, “I want to be with you.” Sophia tightens her hold on Saya as if letting go would kill her. Saya was her soul bound, though both were still unsure what that all entailed. To them it meant the most important thing, they made each other stronger. Just being in Sophia’s arms made Saya feel the most safe she’s felt. “But…” And in her arms she felt she had the courage to tell her,

“But?” Sophia asked her ears lower slightly feeling worried she may not like her response,

“But I feel all moving here will do is change my prison from one room into another.” Saya said. Prison? Why in Chaos would Saya call her home a prison? All this did was make her want to know more about how Saya was raised.

“What do you want then? Besides me, you already have that.” Sophia said fighting her urge to press for more information about Saya’s phrasing.

“I want… I want to see the world!” Saya said as her eyes light up, “Don’t you ever wonder how large it is? What lies beyond the horizon? To run unhindered not knowing where your next location will lead you.

“You want to leave?” Sophia asked sounding a little dejected hearing that. Exploring the world would be incredibly exciting but as next in line for the crown it was something she could never do. She knew what Saya truly longed for, freedom. And as future Queen that was something she could never fully give her. She already had the restrictions for being Chaos’ Chosen.

“Not right away!” Saya saw how distraught Sophia looked, she starts to pull away feeling regretful for telling Sophia. “I… I shouldn’t have said anything…” Sophia grabs her forearms before she could step away from her completely.

“Don’t ever regret telling me the truth Saya. The only thing I truly want is for you to be happy. I will never deny you your freedom.” Sophia said,

“Really? Y…you’d let me go?” Saya asked,

“We’d have to figure out how to keep you safe, but I don’t see why not. You won’t be able to go right away.” Sophia said,

“I don’t want to leave right away, just knowing at some point I can makes me really happy.” Saya smiles brightly snuggling close to Sophia, “Thank you.”

“I hope you’ll feel comfortable telling me what happened,” Sophia said, she sees Saya’s left ear slightly droop. “But I won’t push, lets relax for a while before we need to return,”

“You said your father wants to hear about what happened on the final day of the comet, what did you mean by that?” Saya asked,

“He wants your testimony about what happened to you when Lord Robotnik abducted you.” Sophia said as she starts to pet Saya’s head already sensing that she was feeling scared, “You just have to tell what you remember, and we’ll take it slow. We need this information for my father to make a final decision on his punishment.” Sophia sees the others start walking up with baskets. “Let’s eat and relax.” Saya nods and they all find a nice spot in the garden to eat lunch.

* * *

After they all eat and reconvene in the throne room the King sits and watches Saya and Sophia closely. How intently his daughter watches her, as she guides her back to the seat next to her and has her sit down before sitting down herself. Or how Saya occasionally glances between the door and the High Priest and his son as if contemplating making a run for it. “Whenever you are ready my dear, please tell us what happened.” Saya stiffens for a second,

“Start at the beginning,” Sophia said as Saya tries to relax before she nods. The King was impressed at how quickly Sophia is able to soothe Saya.

“I was in my room… it’s in the left tower of the temple… I was looking out my window when a metal bird flew to me carrying a note.” Saya said. TK pulls out the mechanical bird and the note and hands it to Alan as he walks up and hands it to the King, “I thought TK made it, she’s made things like that before. And the note had Sophia’s name on the bottom, so I thought it was her.” Saya said noticing Reginald’s disapproving stare. “I… I knew I should have stayed but I really wanted to see you.” Saya said looking at Sophia as she smiles,

“Sophia, how did they get your stationary?” The King asked,

“I am unsure, the only theory I have it that Lord Robotnik’s lackey Zero snatched one while he was dropping off flowers.” Sophia said,

“The Iris’?” He asked as Sophia nods, “Please continue,” He looks at Saya while he reads over the note,

“I made it to the cottage and entered, there was only one candle lit so it was rather dark. I called out but there was no response. I went to the kitchen after hearing a noise when someone grabbed me from behind. They covered my mouth and nose with a cloth, I tried to get free, but I suddenly felt so dizzy and then I passed out.” Saya said, Sophia could tell she didn’t want to relive this. She must have been so scared, “When I came to it… it was dark and I was restrained by metal shackles I couldn’t see, and my mouth was covered so I couldn’t call for help…” Sophia pulls here closer trying to comfort her seeing that she was starting to tremble. “I was in that egg thing that attacked Soph the day before. And when it opened I saw a human and a white and black jackal. He introduced himself as Lord Robotnik… I never got the Jackal’s name.”

“So he did confirm his identity?” The King asked as she nods, “What did he say he wanted from you?”

“After he gave me tea to try and calm down he explained that I wasn’t in any danger, he was after Sophia. He started to explain more but I fell asleep. Apparently he drugged the tea he gave me so he could move me out of the egg.” Saya stops feeling the immense anger radiating from Sophia. “He… He said it was a simple sleep tonic…” Saya said trying to calm Sophia down,

“Sophia, calm yourself.” The King said also noticing his daughters increasing rage, Sophia takes a deep breath to contain her anger. More than anything she wanted to strike Lord Robotnik down for treating Saya in such a way.

“I apologize Saya, please continue.” Sophia said as Saya nods,

“I woke with my wrists bound behind me but was out of the egg. Lord Robotnik explained to me that he believed that Sophia was Chaos’ Chosen and wanted to run experiments to prove it.”

“So Lord Robotnik was unaware that you were Chaos’ Chosen?” The King asked as she nods,

“I saw an opportunity to try and escape and took it. But wherever I was, was confusing and I ended up getting caught because I got lost…” Saya said sounding disappointed in herself. “I… I was put back inside the egg until Sophia showed up.” Saya’s ears lower remembering how alone she felt,

“You’re safe,” Sophia said petting her head to soothe her now that she was finished, “Did you have any further questions Father?”

“No I believe that is plenty, I do have a few more questions for the Guardian if that is alright?” The King looks at Kolt as he glances at his father. Reginald gives him a nod and Kolt moves to stand in front of them.

“What can I help with your Majesty?” Kolt asked trying to keep a stoic face,

“Could you explain to me fully what having a soul bound entails?” The King asked,

“Soul binding is an ancient ritual that uses the Chaos energy of two Chaos Touched to permanently bind their Souls.” Kolt explained,

“But Sophia and Saya had only known one another a few days. How is it possible for them to do this?” The King asked,

“My theory is that the Soul bond was performed in another life. The Bond transcends death, even if one were to die, fate would draw them back together in their next life.” Kolt explained as Sophia and Saya give each other a look. “Soulmates was another word for it.”

“So, no matter what we’ll always find each other?” Saya smiles looking at Sophia who smiles back.

“Being Soul bonded also means their powers are intertwined, explaining why Sophia was able to transform using the Chaos Emeralds and how she was able to replenish Saya’s Chaos energy just by touching her.” Kolt explained further,

“That would explain why I could hear Chaos,” Sophia said,

“You did not mention that you could hear Chaos.” The King turned to her with a raised eyebrow, “You did explain earlier that the previous Chosen had stated that the next Chosen would be different then the rest. Perhaps the cause is due to the bond?” He looks towards Reginald who just nods,

“Meaning I can share the burden of being Chaos’ Chosen and you won’t have to worry about him while you travel.” Sophia said as Saya smiles with a nod,

“What do you mean travel?” Reginald asked as Saya’s ears lower,

“Saya has requested permission to explore now that she is no longer confined to the walls of the temple.” Sophia said, “I explained we would need to figure out safety precautions before she could do that,” Reginald stares at Saya,

“Have you forgotten that you could still be hunted?” He said coldly as Saya holds onto Sophia’s arm shrinking down, Sophia uses all of her will power to resist snarling at Reginald for making Saya cower.

“As I said, we will need the Guardian’s guidance for how she would be able to do so incognito.” Sophia looks towards Kolt,

“There may be a way to teach her how to hide her chaos energy…” Kolt pondered. The High Priest shots him a look as he quickly stops with a flinch, breaking is usual stoic demeanor.

“We can wait for another time to discuss that, for now Lady Saya, how would you like to proceed?” The King asked,

“I… If it’s alright with Kolt…” Saya looks over at him trying to avoid the High Priests stern gaze. “Could we stay here f… for a while?”

“Of course,” Kolt smiles, he knew she mostly just wanted to be near Sophia, but he was sure that she also wanted a bit more freedom while they figure out where to go from here.

“Than it’s decided, Saya and her Guardian will move into the castle while we continue to investigate. We shall adjourn for today and will continue this another time.” The King said as they all end the discussion. Saya felt relieved and excited about what her life will be like now that she had a chance to be truly free.

* * *

Four months later, Saya and Kolt have been living happily within the castle. It took some time for her to learn how to mask her Chaos energy, but she is finally able to do it. She received permission from the King to go and hunt down one of the Chaos Emeralds. TK created clothes crafted to hold up to Saya’s high speeds without wearing down as quickly.

“Do you have everything?” Sophia asked rifling through her bag to make sure she was stocked on everything she might need on here travels,

“I’m good Soph you’ve already checked five times,” Saya chuckles,

“Let me worry about you.” Sophia demanded as she checks her over, they had gotten a lead on where one of the Chaos Emeralds might be. It would not be easy to find the seven Chaos Emeralds even if they have five years until the Comet’s return. 

“I’ll have Chaos reach out if anything happens.” Saya said practically hopping with excitement to start her own adventure.

“One last thing,” Sophia pulls out a neck chain with a ring hanging off of it, Saya instantly recognizes it as Sophia’s signet ring, “In case you run into any issues or need to prove that you are an emissary of Mobius show them this. But try to keep it hidden,” Sophia said as Saya reluctantly takes it, she puts it around her neck before tucking it underneath her shirt,

“I’ll keep it safe.” Saya said as Sophia pulls her closer,

“Please stay safe and if you start to sense that something feels off come straight home.” Sophia said with a light kiss.

“I promise not to take any unnecessary risks,” Saya said.

“You better not,” Kolt said crossing his arms,

“Be careful Saya!” TK said,

“I will,” Saya said,

“Don’t make us have to come rescue you,” Alan teased,

“Did you decide a name to go by?” Brandy asked,

“Yeah, if anyone asks I’m Sonic the Hedgehog,” Saya smiles as Sophia shakes her head, 

“Dork,” Sophia said kissing her neck causing Saya to giggle,

“I love you,” Saya said giving Sophia her brightest smile,

“I love you too,” Sophia kisses her again holding onto the feeling as long as possible, “Now leave before I change my mind and never let go.” Sophia releases Saya’s waist as she takes a step back looking at all of her friends with one more smile.

“See you soon,” She gives a wink and a thumbs up before grabbing her bag and disappears with the wind. 

“You think she’ll be okay?” Alan asked as Kolt let’s out a huff,

“Of course she will, I trained her how to fight myself.” Kolt said proudly,

“She’ll be fine, Chaos will keep her safe and I’ll know.” Sophia clenches her chest already feeling that part of her drifted away with Saya. But she knew Saya would be back and that when Saya is ready they will rule Mobius together.

END


End file.
